The Seduction Of Ginevra Weasley
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: AU/OOC: Tom Riddle accidentally gave Ginny the power to destroy him when he possessed her at age 11. Now at 16 she can harness that power to help Harry defeat Voldemort. Voldemort orders Draco to get closer to Ginny to get the power but Ginny is dating Harry. Draco must befriend and seduce her to get it. What happens when the mission turns into love? Harry Bashing. DM/GW/HP
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Welcome to The Seduction Of Ginevra Weasley!

This is going to be a story filled with sexual situations. Just forewarning you. It'll also be a story that involves an affair (which in real life I do not condone) so if that isn't your thing, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Queen Rowling's characters. I just like to put them in awkward situations.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mission

Voldemort paced the marble floor of the Lestrange Estate, where he was seeking refuge with his most faithful servant, Bellatrix Lestrange. He could feel the need to end this feud with him and Harry Potter growing near. He had been unsuccessful in killing the boy too many times already. He couldn't understand it. He had his blood coursing through his veins, so Harry's mother's protection was useless now. The boy was of age now, so he didn't have a lot of the defenses of Dumbledore on him anymore. What was it that he himself was lacking? Why couldn't he kill him?

He had began writing down tactics on what's he could do, methods he could use. Nothing.

One day as he was writing out his thoughts, he thought back to 1992, the year that Lucius Malfoy had given his diary from at that time 50 years ago to the 11 year old Ginevra Weasley. Ahhhhh Ginny. Unwillingly she had proved to be a better servant than his most willing Death Eaters. She had connected to his 16 year old self extremely well. Her mind back then was so venerable, so innocent, so weak. He made her do everything he ordered her to. And then boom! Diary destroyed by a basilisk fang. Damn Potter.

Suddenly he found himself remembering something. His diary CONNECTED with her. His 16 year old self left something within Ginny. Yessssss...how could he forget? She was the key to his undoing! And also the key to his victory if he got a hold of her.

But she had to be what, 16 now? Probably a lot wiser than her 11 year old self. Giving her a cursed item wouldn't be the thing to get her to him. No, no...he had to use something else.

Wait...not something...someone...

"Bella dear?" he called out.

A few seconds later Bellatrix ran in and bowed at his feet. "You called me, my lord?" she whispered, as if serving him was the most precious contribution she could make to the world.

"Your nephew. I am in need of him. Contact him and let him know his presence is requested immediately."

"Yes my Lord." said Bellatrix getting up and kissing Voldemort's hand. "I will call for him right now"

She rushed off and flooed her sister, Narcissa Malfoy. When Bellatrix had told her that he needed her son, she had refused at first. Narcissa had tried hard to keep her son out of Death Eater business. She nor him wanted any part of it. But Bellatrix made a threat that she knew would come, so she went and retrieved Draco from his room. She told him what was going on and though he protested, in the end, he knew he had no choice.

He flooed over to his aunt's where Bellatrix took him into his arms.

"Now Draky dear, the Dark Lord has a mission for you. You will do well to accept it yes?" explained Bellatrix smoothing down a few stray strands of Draco's fine hair.

Draco felt a coldness go down his spine, but he nodded in agreement. She then took him to the room where Voldemort was residing.

"Ah Draco my boy, do come and sit by me. We have grown man business to discuss." he said, pointing to the chair across from him.

Draco nodded and sat in the chair, trying his best to hide his fear.

"You are going to be in your seventh year at Hogwarts, correct?" asked Voldemort.

"Yes sir, I am." said Draco.

"I trust that you are well acquainted with the Weasley family?"

Draco involuntarily sneered at the mention of that last name.

Voldemort grinned. "Yes, yes. I can see. So you are familiar with the youngest Weasley, Ginevra, correct?"

Draco's attention was perked. While he terrorized the Weasel along with Potter and the Mudblood, he never messed around with Ginny. He had seen her hex a number of his housemates and learned quickly that she was a force to be reckoned with. He found himself somewhat respecting her. That and he didn't really have run ins with her to where the two of them would interact.

"I know of her sir. But I don't know her that well." answered Draco.

"Ah. Well Draco, I will be needing you to get to know Miss Weasley very well. Extremely well actually."

"Sir?" questioned Draco, suspicion filling his head.

"I need you to get Ginevra in your possession if you will. She has something that I need. Normal methods of retrieval will not work with her. I trust that you understand what I am saying to you?" said Voldemort, eyeing Draco closely.

Draco kept a stone face on the outside, but inside his mind was going insane with yells of no. "You want me to become friends with her." he said.

"Deeper than that Draco. Surely you can accomplish that. I have heard you're quite the lover in Hogwarts."

 _'Shit'_ thought Draco to himself. "I'm not certain if that's possible sir. She is already with Potter. Has been since my 5th year. And she is very much loyal to him."

"Are you doubting your abilities to seduce a woman Draco? Are you saying that you cannot take Ginevra away from him?" antagonized Voldemort.  
 _  
_ _'NO BUT I JUST DON'T FUCKING WANT TO!'_ he screamed internally. "No sir, I'm not." said Draco.

"Well then. You will take on this mission I am entrusting you with." ordered Voldemort.

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. I trust you will get on with it soon. I expect monthly reports. And take your time. I am a patient man, however, I do want results. Do not fail me. It will be the last thing you will ever do. Do I make myself clear young Malfoy?"

"Yes sir." said Draco in a somewhat shaky voice.

"Excellent. Now be gone Draco. Begin preparations. And I repeat. Do not fail me."

"Yes My Lord" said Draco as he bowed and walked out the door.

He flooed back home where he avoided saying anything to his mother. He went straight to his room and locked the door.

* * *

He stepped in front of his floor length mirror, his gray eyes showing all the emotions that was moving through his body at the moment; anger and fear being the main two. He truly didn't want to do this. Especially for Voldemort.

He thought about the last time he had seen the girl. She was exiting the train behind her prat of a brother and his Mudblood know it all girlfriend. She had hugged that Saint Potter boyfriend of hers before he went off with the large man that picked him up every summer.

He remembered she wasn't bad looking. For a Weasley that was. Actually, she was very attractive if he remembered correctly and himself to admit. She was indeed a far cry from 11 years old, but still, he really did not like the idea of getting close to a Weasley. One thing he remembered very well was that she was the last of seven and the only girl. He didn't feel like dealing with six brothers, especially the Weasel.

"Dammit. Why does my father bow down to such a freak? He's going to get us all killed. Fuck me, I do not want to do this! On the other hand, befriending her will piss Potter and his shadows off. And making the Dream Team mad is always a treat." he said to his mirrored self.

Befriending her would be easy enough, he figured. Draco Malfoy could be very charismatic when he wanted to be. The only hard part would be making it more. Not that he was hideous or anything. Quite the opposite. He was tall and slender, but also muscular. His face had lost its baby fat and now looked as if it was chiseled out of the finest marble. His platinum blonde hair was so long it went past his shoulders some and he no longer gelled it back as he did as a kid. His grey eyes had the power to make even the student teacher assistants who were 3 years older than him swoon with one well placed look. He was what you called a modern day Adonis.

But all of that wouldn't work right off the bat with Ginny Weasley and he knew it. No, she was one tough nut to crack. She was stuck so far up Potter's ass that she probably couldn't even see another man.

He decided that he needed some help, so he owled his best and most trusted friend, Blaise Zabini. He knew her a lot more than Draco did. Blaise was unlike most Slytherins because he was more open minded and friendly and was not all about pureblood supremacy. His late biological father had even battled alongside the Order long ago. But he still had that cunning arrogance and charisma that could smooth talk even the most faithful lady out of her knickers.

A couple hours after he sent for him, Blaise arrived in his room. He was the same height and build as Draco, only he was black and had dark curls and waves that he kept short for the most part but had allowed to grow out over the summer. His eyes were almond shaped and a deep deep blue color and seemed to stare into your very soul.

"You summoned me raja?" joked Blaise as he leaned against Draco's door frame and winked. A move that made one of the passing maids do a double take and almost drop her cleaning supplies.

Draco rolled his eyes and motioned Blaise to come in and close the door.

"Really Zabini? She's like 25."

"I'm of age now. Besides, I like em a little seasoned. She could teach me a thing or two and they still have a lot to learn." said Blaise smoothly.

"Asshole. You're supposed to be here for me."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly. You would never be my type. You lack three body parts that I so desperately love about a woman."

Blaise laughed. "As do you. And even if I did swing that way, you're not my type. I like em tan and submissive."

"That hurts Blaise. Anyways enough of this. I need your help with something." said Draco sitting down in a chair near his fireplace.

"Sure mate what's up?" asked Blaise sitting opposite of him.

"What do you know about a certain Gryffindor by the name of Ginevra Weasley?" asked Draco.

Blaise looked at his friend confused. Why did he want to know about her?

"Don't you hate the Weasley's?" asked Blaise.

"I do, but I've decided to at least befriend the female one."

"You wanna fuck her don't you?" smirked Blaise.

"Zabini! That's such an inappropriate word to use! I'm flabbergasted at your behavior" said Draco in mock disgust.

Blaise laughed. "Well besides the fact that she is dating Potter ("Fuck him" said Draco), she's an okay person. Pretty nice. She has a temper and she can throw a mean hex at you which I'm sure you know. She's feisty and smart and can also match wits with the best of them. She doesn't take any shit, Drake. She's fine as hell too. You know. For a Gryffindor."

"Checked her out before Blaise?"

"How can you miss her? You must not have been paying attention all last year. Has Pansy finally won your favor?" laughed Blaise.

Draco looked as if he was going to vomit. "See why did you have to ruin a perfectly good conversation by bringing that banshee into it?"

"Kidding, kidding. But why the sudden interest? She is with Potter as I said. No way you getting past Wonder Boy's wall."

"Walls are meant to fall Zabini." said Draco, confidently.

"Riiiiiiiight. So what you're trying to tap that to get to Potter or something?" asked Blaise, skeptically. "Come on Draco. I know there has got to be more to it than that."

Draco sighed. He didn't want to tell Blaise a thing. He knew he didn't want any parts of Voldemort just as much as he didn't. But he knew he had to. At least to have someone keep him sane about it. And at least he knew he could trust Blaise not to let it slip.

He explained his unfortunate mission. Blaise looked at Draco with pity in his eyes. He wished that he could help his best friend more. Keep him away from dealing with Voldemort. However, being the son of Lucius Malfoy, he knew Draco basically had no choice.

"Alright. I'll try to help you but only because you are my friend and I don't want you hurt." said Blaise.

"Oh Zabini, you do care." said Draco, placing his hand over his heart.

"Sod off prat. I just need you to promise one thing. Because this one thing will keep you from sudden death."

"What is it?"

"Don't fall for her, mate." said Blaise.

"Fall for her? Why the hell would I fall for her? I'm going to treat her just like any other conquest." said Draco annoyed that his friend would even suggest that he would like her.

"I'm just saying, mate. You are gonna have to actually share shit with her. Be more than nice. Try to connect with her. And she isn't just any girl. She's not easy. Especially since she is with Potter. Just be careful mate." said Zabini, praying that Draco would heed his warning and take it seriously.

"Fine, Blaise. I got you. No falling for her. As if I would but for you I will reiterate it." said Draco shaking his head.

"So, when are you going to start this glorious plan?" asked Blaise.

"I guess next week when we go back to school. Ugh. I am not looking forward to doing this shit. Not at all." said Draco, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Behavior

Chapter 2: Strange Behavior

"I must say, I am shocked that we are on time for once." said Ron Weasley, stretching out on the seat of the cabin that he and Hermione Granger were currently in.

"I don't see how you are actually." said Hermione. "You spent the summer with me and my family, the most punctual people you probably know outside of your family and the professors. Of course Mum and Dad would get us here on time."

Ron smiled as he levitated his and Hermione's trunk into the cubby overhead. "That is true. Speaking of time, do you think Harry and Ginny will walk in here soon?"

"Probably not. Why?"

Ron flicked his wand and the privacy blinds came down. He pulled Hermione on top of him and started kissing her.

"Ronald!" Hermione giggled against his lips. "People are boarding!"

"I don't care. I haven't snogged my girlfriend properly in 3 days. I'm lonesome." said Ron resuming the assault on her lips.

Hermione gave in and their kissing got hotter and heavier. Ron was just about to take off Hermione's shirt when the door slid open.

"OI! RON! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU GROPING MY UNOFFICIAL SISTER LIKE THAT!" yelled Harry Potter as he walked into the cabin.

Hermione jumped off of Ron and started straightening her clothes and hair up.

"Hey! I had to put up with walking in on you and my ACTUAL sister many times before I left for Hermione's this summer. Payback is a bitch isn't it?" said Ron sitting up and tucking his undershirt back in his jeans.

"You're a fucking prat do you know that?" said Harry smiling at his best friend.

"Speaking of my sister, where is Ginny? Was she not behind you?"

"She went to the prefects meeting that ...aren't you two supposed to be there?" asked Harry, pointing outside the cabin.

"SHIT!" said Ron jumping up and grabbing Hermione's hand as he ran out of the cabin.

Harry laughed. His best friends were so into each other that they forgot about the meeting that they themselves were in charge of having.

Hermione and Ron got to the prefects car where the 5th-7th year prefects were. Ginny had made 6th year (much to her annoyance as she didn't feel like leading little kids around) along with her best friend Colin Creevy.

As Hermione was talking about the new rules that had been set because of security reasons this year, Ginny couldn't help but feel eyes upon her. She looked over and ended up locking her deep brown eyes onto gray ones that were staring at her intently. Gray eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy, who had made 7th year prefect for his house along with Pansy Parkinson.

She looked at him as he looked at her, not even trying to hide the fact that he was indeed looking at her. Then he did something that Ginny felt she had completely imagined: he smiled at her. Not a smirk or a sneaky grin. An actual genuine smile.

Ginny felt confused. ' _Why in the hell is he smiling at me for?'_ she thought as he continued to smile at her. She felt that she needed to at least be polite so she gave him a quick smile back and then averted her eyes back over to Hermione as the speech went on.

Draco continued to try to play eye tag with Ginny, but when she wasn't looking he took her appearance in, as he had never really taken the time to really study her before. He couldn't help but notice that her hair was a deep almost fresh blood red and something about that was very alluring. Her face seemed to have changed as well. Her cheeks were no longer rounded like children's cheeks normally are, her freckles that were usually prominent had disappeared, leaving just a couple dots near her nose that seemed to compliment it. Her lips looked fuller. He wondered if there was makeup on her face, but as his eyes went towards her neck, he seen that she wasn't wearing any at all as he seen nowhere where the skin would be blended with cream. Seeing his mother apply makeup had taught him things even though he needed not know.

His eyes traveled down to her chest. ' _When did she get those? Had those always been there? Huh...nice.'_ he thought.

All in all, the Weasley girl was gorgeous. At least he wouldn't be having to fool himself into actually thinking she looked good like he used to with Pansy.

When Hermione and Ron dismissed them, Ginny was the last to leave the room. Her messenger bag had came undone at the bottom and some of her belongings fell out. Frustrated she began to pick them up when she noticed someone had kneeled down and picked up her quill and was holding it out to give to her. She looked up to Draco's smiling face.

 _'Again with the smiles. What the hell!'_ thought Ginny.

"Thanks..." said Ginny hesitantly taking the quill out of his hand.

"Here, let me help you." said Draco in a soft voice, as he handed her her other things that had gotten away from her

"Umm...okay..." she said side eyeing him suspiciously.

After her things were picked up, Draco repaired the hole in her bag with a stitching spell. "There you are. Now you won't lose your things again." he said, smiling at her.

"Okay Malfoy, what are you playing at?" asked Ginny, fed up with being confused by him.

Draco looked at her as if he was confused by her question. "Its called helping. You do that when you see someone is having trouble. I thought you Gryffs knew all about that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We do, but not from you Sly ones."

"Sly ones. Clever."

"Since when do you help Weasleys? Aren't we the bane of the Malfoy existence?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe I've had a change of heart." said Draco looking into Ginny's eyes. "Brown eyes...huh.."

"I'm sorry?"

"I didn't realize how brown you eyes were." said Draco, voice smooth as silk.

Ginny eyed Draco stunned by his response. She also felt a tingle down her neck that she knew shouldn't be there. "Look, whatever change you say you're having, I don't need it directed at me." she said.

"What's the matter? You should be thankful that I'm even helping you. I may have to burn my fingertips off from putting my hands on Weasley things." said Draco, immediately regretting his words.

' _Dammit Draco!_ ' he said to himself. _'You're supposed to be fucking nice. Now she's gonna cry or something, and then run to her precious Potter and her moronic brother.'_

But to his surprise, Ginny just smirked at him. "A Weasley filth joke. Predictable. What's next? Are you gonna treat me like you do my brother and tell me how poor I am? How my clothes are all messed up and that my mum has a whole quidditch team of kids and can't even afford to feed all of us? When you come up with some new insults, please let me know. Till then, ta-ta Malfoy." And with that she flashed him a fake smile, and proceeded to walk to her cabin.

Draco was very much taken aback. He did not expect this from her at all. Blaise had told him that the Weasley girl had fire to her, but he didn't expect the inferno that was just in front of him.

And he didn't expect to actually be turned on by it.

* * *

Ginny walked off feeling Draco's eyes on the back of her. She smiled to herself as she thought about how she had left him shell shocked by her words of not giving a care about what he had to say. But she was also conflicted. Why had he helped her in the first place? Granted she really hadn't had a personal encounter with him in previous years. She had always either heard about his insults or been around when the trio and he were verbally abusing each other. Now that she thought about it, he never really seemed to pay any attention to her at all. So this new found attempt at chivalry towards her was very surprising.

She had to keep her eye out for Draco. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be her last encounter with the Slytherin Prince.

She made it back to the cabin where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were in a deep conversation. They stopped when they noticed she was at the door.

She hated when they did this. They never seemed to include her in their escapades. Ron claiming she was too young, Harry pleading about her getting hurt, and Hermione never speaking up, just going along with what the boys said to avoid arguing.

"Ginny!" said Harry, as if he didn't think she would come back. "We were just...that is to say..."

"Can you give us a sec, sis?" said Ron not really caring about sparing his sister's feelings. Hermione glared at him for his lack of tact, however, she didn't say anything otherwise.

Ginny rolled her eyes and closed the door. She walked the train trying to find Luna to talk to. At least Luna wouldn't be too busy for her.

She found Luna Lovegood sitting with her now ex-boyfriend Neville Longbottom reading her father's magazine, The Quibbler. She looked up from the magazine and smiled.

"Neville, you need to leave now. Ginny and I need to discuss things." said Luna in her sweet airy voice.

Neville looked disappointed as he left the cabin and shut the door after himself.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" asked Ginny, sitting down across from Luna.

"No nothing at all. Neville was just trying to get back with me. For the hundredth time since June. It's rather annoying really." said Luna casually.

"Why don't you just get back with him?"

"Because I never live in the past. I just learn from it and move on. Neville is nice, but I don't care for him in that way anymore."

"Ah."

"So Ginny, I seen Draco Malfoy was eyeing you up rather much in the prefects meeting." said Luna casually, as if they were talking about her favorite candy.

"Yeah and afterwards he helped me pick up my stuff that spilled. It was so weird."

"Maybe he is changing." said Luna.

"That's what he said. I find that very hard to believe. Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy." grumbled Ginny.

"Oh I don't think so." said Luna looking back at her magazine. "People can choose to change at anytime of their lives. Maybe he's tired of being the mean person he is."

Ginny laughed. "Whatever you say Lovegood. Whatever you say."


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Arts

Chapter 3: Dark Arts

The next morning everyone was at their tables for breakfast waiting to get their timetables for the week. Ginny had had very high marks in DADA class last school year so she was hoping that Professor Dumbledore had given her permission to take the seventh year class. Sure enough, she seen that she had DADA class with Professor Wexler, the new DADA teacher, with the 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"I'm impressed Ginny." said Hermione looking over her timetable. "Now I kinda wish I could be in class with you."

"I'm glad I'm not in class with you. I may actually have the top marks." laughed Ginny.

"Top marks in what?" asked Harry as he snatched Ginny's timetable out of her hand and looked through it.

"Wow Gin. DADA with us? That's great. I knew I had me a smart witch" said Harry kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Your witch is smart, but I have the brightest witch of our age" said Ron with pride. Hermione rolled her eyes while the others laughed.

After breakfast, Ron walked Hermione to her Magical Law class while Harry and Ginny headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

They passed by the Slytherins sitting in the back of the class. Draco eyed Ginny as she walked past. Ginny could feel him watching her, but she dared not react to it.

Harry and Ginny found an empty table and sat down at it, saving a spot for Ron and Dean, who was also behind from walking his Ravenclaw girl to class.

Ron and Dean made it just in time, running and literally falling into their seats.

Professor Silas Wexler was young, black and tall with long curly hair he kept tied up. He had actually been in school with Bill and Charlie, in Charlie's year. He didn't dress like the other professors. He wore muggle jeans and a casual button up shirt, with trainers on his feet.

He called the roll, laughing when he got to Blaise Zabini's name. "Ah, cousin. This should be fun. Oh he didn't tell you? " he said to the surprised Slytherins. "Blaisey boy and I are related. We used to have lots of fun on your visits to Italy, didn't we dear cousin?"

Blaise smirked and nodded as if he was hiding something amusing.

"So class, old Dumbledore wants to encourage inter house unity so this year you have assigned seats."

The class collectively groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know all about it. Gryffindors and Slytherins despise each other. That's old news. We all have a common enemy and should unite to fight against him, so none of this first year 'I hate you' nonsense. You will be sitting in pairs for the rest of the year. In here, you will consider your partner your ally, despite how you feel. This person will have your back in this class, as you will be learning N.E.W.T. level curses, hexes, and protective spells. You will have to learn to trust this person and who knows? Perhaps outside the classroom you will become genuine allies."

He made the class stand at the front of the classroom as he turned the tables into two person desks and seats. He then went down the roster pairing off students.

"Now you can sit wherever you like, however, you will sit with your partner at all times. Also, I don't want you sitting near people that you get along with already. We don't need any outside interactions within here because you sat close to your best friends."

"Longbottom, Bulstrode." called Professor Wexler. Neville looked down at the ground in automatic defeat as he went to meet with Millicent and chose a desk. Harry, Ron, and Ginny looked at him with pity.

"Thomas, Greengrass"

"Finnigan, Parkinson"

"Great." said Pansy Parkinson. "I get the boy who blows shit up."

"Patil, Nott"

"Brown, Goyle"

The six that were left looked at each other. All six of them looked disgusted as they tried to figure out who Wexler would pair up.

"Potter, Crabbe"

Ron coughed, trying to hide his laughter as Harry grumpily sat down beside an overly stuffed Crabbe.

"Weasley, Zabini."

Both Ron and Ginny looked at the professor. Perhaps he hadn't caught on.

"Oh my. Terribly sorry. Mr. Weasley is who I meant. Which leaves Miss Weasley with Mr. Malfoy."

"Hell no!" yelled Ron glaring at the professor.

"Beg your pardon?" said Wexler.

"I apologize for my choice of words sir. But my sister can't be paired up with Malfoy!" yelled Ron, shooting a dirty look at Draco.

Draco opened his mouth to say something smart, but Ginny beat him to it.

"Why not Ron? I'm not scared of Malfoy. What can he really do to me in front of a classroom full of people? Hell, what could he do to me anyways? And besides. You wouldn't attack a poor innocent little girl would you Malfoy?" she said turning to him with a mock grin on his face.

Draco looked at Ginny with both confusion and amusement. "Of course not Weasley. I'm a gentleman"

"Bullshit" said Harry, Ron, and Blaise all together. Blaise and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

"Enough of this. Now you four get to your seats." said Professor Wexler, somewhat amused by the situation.

* * *

Ginny and Draco took their seat near the back of the classroom. Draco smiled inwardly at his fortune. It was almost too easy.

That was until he really started to take Ginny in. He had breathed in and became intoxicated with the scent of strawberries, fresh linen, and the scent that some of the Slytherin girls wore from some muggle underwear place that they called Love Spell. He saw himself taking Ginny into the nearest empty classroom doing things that his mother would faint from the very thought of her son doing.

Ginny found herself having the same problem, although she knew for a fact it was wrong. She took in his smell of soap and some very expensive cologne that tantalized her senses. Harry NEVER smelled this good. Not to say he stunk, because Harry was always a clean person, and would smell very good, minus during quidditch. But the smell Draco had was of money, passion, and forbidden fruit. Three things Draco Malfoy surely was.

Ginny had thought that she would just sit and not speak a word to the boy. However, minutes into the lesson, she found herself giggling at Draco's snide comments and jokes, even making a few of them herself, shockingly amusing him as well.

They had to play games to get to know their "ally". They had a list of questions they had to ask each other. By the end of the class, Ginny had discovered that Draco's favorite color was black, he liked chicken probably more than Ron, he liked muggle music and had great taste in it, and that he had a dog at home. Draco had learned that Ginny's favorite color was blue, she started riding brooms at the age of 4, she was allergic to fish, and that she had another piercing besides her ears, but she wouldn't tell him where. Even Harry didn't know.

"I really need to know where it is, Weasley." said Draco, genuinely curious.

"I can't exactly tell you. It was a dare from Hermione and only she knows where it is. Don't bother asking her because she won't tell you either."laughed Ginny.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Okay. It's a body part."

"You're full of shit you know that, Ginny?" smirked Draco.

"Oh so we are on first name basis now?" said Ginny trying to hide the fact that she liked the way her name sounded in his voice.

Draco recognized his slip and recovered fast. "Only in this class since we are supposed to be allies. But outside of here, you're still Weaslette, and I'm still the King."

Ginny scoffed."I thought my brother was the King. Crowned by you, if I remember correctly."

"Fine. Call me whatever you want. Slytherin Prince, The All-Mighty Sex God, The-"

"All Mighty Sex God is it? Or maybe it should be King Slag." said Ginny.

"You say that because you wish to be on my team don't you? I have space. I've never been in bed with a redhead before" whispered Draco seductively in her ear.

Ginny tried her best to not show that Draco's words had instantly turned her on. She was not supposed to be feeling anything for him at all. Since when did she have to remind herself that she was Harry's girlfriend?

"Better get one of your slags to dye their hair red then. I'm already spoken for and even if I wasn't, you would never get this." said Ginny, as the bell rung. She stood up and walked as fast as she could away from Draco as the crowded room would allow her to.

Draco smirked at the fact that he knew he had started to chip away at the wall that Ginny had around herself. It would only be a matter of time. And, as much as he really didn't want to do the mission, he had to admit, he was having fun.


	4. Chapter 4: Detention

Chapter 4: Detention

Harry and Ginny stomped off in an angry huff from Snape's classroom. Both teens were absolutely enraged.

Ginny was in sixth year Potions class and Harry was sent to fetch her for Professor McGonagall. When Harry had walked in, Ginny was being talked down to by Snape and Harry had lost it, calling Snape a foul name and telling him to leave Ginny alone. Snape took thirty points from each of them and gave them both a week of detention.

Ginny found herself angry at not only Snape, but at Harry as well. And she was going to let Harry know it.

"Harry why did you have to go off like that on him? He does this everyday, I'm used to it." said Ginny annoyed.

Harry stopped and looked at Ginny in amazement. "Really? You're mad that I took up for you?" asked Harry, astonished.

"I am not some weak little girl, Harry. I don't always need a damn hero! And now we are both in trouble and lost sixty fucking points. SIXTY!"

"I'm not trying to be a bloody hero! I didn't like him talking to you like you're shit." said Harry, anger starting to grow.

"Oh come off it Harry, he does it to everybody. Just...just leave me alone for awhile!" said Ginny running down the corridor, leaving Harry standing there looking confused and annoyed.

Ginny ran until she was outside. She swiftly walked down to the lake, trying to get as far away from Harry as possible. Overall, Harry was a very good boyfriend and good guy in general. However, he had a very annoying hero complex. Especially when it came to Ginny. It infuriated her.

Ginny sat down and pulled out a Muggle book that Hermione let her borrow about a world in a wardrobe.

"Ginny? What are you doing out here? Are you looking for inikos as well?" said an airy voice behind her.

Ginny turned and looked up at a barefooted Luna. "I'm sorry, am I looking for what?"

"Inikos. Grass fairies. They are extremely small and if you happen to catch one, put it in a tiny bottle, and wear it, you'll have nothing but good luck. It'll shorten your lifespan though, because it's cruel." said Luna, sitting down beside her.

"Umm... no. I think I'll leave them alone then." said Ginny slowly.

"For the best." said Luna cheerfully. "I heard about your detention."

"How?"

"Harry isn't a quiet person. He's extremely loud sometimes. He was complaining to Ron and Hermione about it, but I don't think they were really paying attention to him."

Ginny laughed. "Probably not."

Luna smiled and started to pick up the blades of grass and dandelions around her, weaving them together.

"Detention all this week. Right after dinner. Apparently I'm to be spending tonight alphabetizing Snape's books. I've seen that bookshelf, Lu. It's gonna be hell." sighed Ginny. The thought of her task already had her exhausted.

"Try to find a bright side of it, Ginevra. At least you don't have wrackspurts in your brain." said Luna, placing the grass and flower crown she had just finished making on Ginny's head.

Ginny shook her head and laughed.

* * *

After a very awkward dinner where neither Harry nor Ginny talked to each other, Ginny headed down to the potions classroom. She entered the room and was met with Snape talking in hushed but harsh sounding tones to Draco. When they saw her, they stopped talking.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. How nice it is for you to be on time." said Snape in his droned voice. "I am needed elsewhere. Therefore your detention will be supervised by Mr. Malfoy here. You will do what he tells you, am I correct in saying this?"

Draco turned up the corner of his mouth slightly at her. Ginny groaned but nodded. Snape exited the room.

Ginny took off her cloak and went to work. The bookcase was enormous and the job would have probably took about a minute if she could use magic. Unfortunately, she had to do it the muggle way. By hand. Looking at every single title.

Draco said nothing as she started her grueling task. For two hours she worked in silence with Draco eyeing her as he sat on one of the tables. Finally, the quiet had gotten on her nerves.

"Are you not supposed to speak to me or are you just being your annoying self in silence." said Ginny.

Draco smirked. "I was only studying. And I tend to be quiet as I do."

"How are you studying? I don't see any books or parchment around you." said Ginny placing another book in the bookcase.

Draco hopped off the table and waved his wand, sending the remaining books onto the shelves in precise order.

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "Seriously? You couldn't have done that at the beginning?"

Draco shrugged and started to approach her. "No. That would have cut into my studying time."

"Again, how are you studying?"

"Let's just say I was studying anatomy. And I really don't need books when the subject is right in front of my face." said Draco in a low voice as he still was walking toward Ginny.

Ginny felt herself growing nervous, but not in a bad way. She walked backwards as he walked forward towards her, back hitting the cold wall, having nowhere else to go.

"As I was saying," said Draco as he got closer to Ginny. "I'm studying the anatomy of you."

Ginny drew a breath in. Warning bells were going off in her head, telling her that this was a very dangerous situation that she was in. Her hand touched the wall as if she could move it out of the way, the coldness against her fingertips only seemed to enhance the heat that the moment was providing.

She knew full well to engage in this was wrong. But it was something about the way he was standing in front of her, the way his gray eyes stared at her as if she was his prey, the way his glorious smell was dulling her senses, was making her want to see exactly what was on Draco's mind.

As if she didn't know already.

"And what is it about me that you want to know?" asked Ginny, regretting her words instantly.

Draco smirked as he took his left hand and brushed it down her arm. "You looked soft. Your skin looks smooth. I wondering how soft and smooth you felt." he said, his other hand playing with the bottom of Ginny's uniform skirt.

"What are you doing Draco?" breathed Ginny as Draco moved his hand from her arm to her neck, gripping the back of it gently, but firmly.

"What does it feel like I'm doing?"

"You already know I'm spoken for Draco."

"You really think I give a damn about Potter?" asked Draco, his finger lightly touching the skin near Ginny's skirt bottom.

"Nooooo" said Ginny, not trying to drag it out, but she couldn't help the way his tiny touch was driving her insane. "But I do."

Draco brought his face so close to hers, she could smell the sweet scent of candy on his breath. His finger crept up another inch up her thigh, his other hand clutching her hair, bringing her head back in a way that made Ginny gasp.

"You have something that I really, really want." whispered Draco seductively. "And you should already know I always get what I want."

"And what is that?" said Ginny, her voice trembling.

"If you don't already know, I'm not going to tell you."

Ginny could see the lust in Draco's eyes, causing her knees to go weak. Draco felt the tremor of her leg and lifted the one he was touching up and placed it around his waist, stepping almost into her, his middle meeting hers. Ginny's eyes widened, not knowing what to do. Part of her wanted to run as fast as she could. The other part, the sexually frustrated from not doing anything since the summer in which Harry had took her virginity part, was crying out for Draco to take her right there against the wall.

Draco could sense it. He looked into her eyes and seen a flame that was begging to be enhanced. He could feel himself wanting her maybe a bit more than he was supposed to, and he knew he had to stop before he made the potions class echo with the sounds of her screaming his name.

"I think you need to go."whispered Ginny, unknowingly clutching Draco's shirt.

"Yeah, I think I do too." said Draco, letting go of Ginny gently.

Draco backed away, watching Ginny run her fingers through her slightly messed up hair. "What other days do you have detention?"

 _'Don't tell him Ginny!'_ said the rational voice in her head. ' _Don't you dare tell him that you have detention-'_ _  
_  
"The rest of the week same time." said Ginny. She mentally facepalmed herself.

Draco smiled. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. I'll tell Snape that you're done. And maybe next time you should bring something with you to do."

And with that, Draco kissed her softly on her cheek, making her entire face tingle. He then turned and walked away from her, out the door, thinking that maybe this was the worst mission he had ever been given.

* * *

Ginny touched the still tingling spot on her cheek that Draco had kissed her. She waited for about five minutes so she wouldn't run into Draco again. The, she grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room and didn't stop running until she reached Gryffindor tower.

"Mighty roar!" she yelled at the Fat Lady, who opened up with a huff. She walked into Gryffindor common room where Harry was sitting, laughing at something that Dean Thomas had said.

She grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch and towards the steps to the boys dorms, turning around and threatening Seamus, Dean, and Neville with a bat bogey hex if any of them dared to come to their dorm anytime soon.

She practically dragged Harry up the stairs to the seventh year dorm, opened the door, pulled him inside, and locked it. She then pounced on Harry, kissing him hard and hungrily.

"Harry broke away. "Damn Gin what's going on?"

"Nothing." she said breathless in anticipation. 'I'm sorry for earlier...I just want you to fuck me. Right now."

Harry asked no questions whatsoever as he pushed Ginny down on his bed and attacked her neck with his lips. Ginny was hoping that this would cause her to zone out, but no amount of Harry's kisses and touches could block out Draco's primal look that was burned into her brain.


	5. Chapter 5: Breathless

Chapter 5: Breathless

The next day, Ginny woke up feeling both frustrated and let down.

Despite having sex with Harry last night, it did nothing for her. Sure Harry was a nice size and all, but this was only the second time they had done it. He had came too quickly and what was worse, he had done that and not even made Ginny do it at all. So before she went to bed, she had to finish her own self off.

Her dreams were even worse. She dreamt of being back in the potions classroom with Draco. He had her against the wall, pounding hard into her until she screamed so loud, glass shattered all around them.

Wonderful, but bad at the same time.

What in the world made Draco so bloody special? Sure he was absolutely gorgeous with his unique eyes the color of molten steel, his somewhat long hair would hang in his face sometimes making him look dangerous, his face looked as if it was designed by the muggle goddess Aphrodite herself, and his quidditch made body looked delectable. He had a voice and a touch that made you want to get on and ride him until the break of dawn, but take all that away and he was just another boy.

Except that was farther than the truth.

Ginny walked down to breakfast by herself and sat down beside Hermione, who made a face at her when she sat.

"You look frustrated." commented Hermione.

"I'm just tired. Had a rough night." said Ginny, pouring herself some cereal.

"Oh. Are you and Harry still arguing then?" asked Hermione.

"No. We made up last night."

"Oh. So why are you like this then?"

"Hermione, this is going to sound like an odd question, especially since it involves my brother, but do you ever get bored with him and his...well..."

"His what?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Do you and Ron ever have boring sex?" asked Ginny, wincing at her question.

Hermione blushed hard, an uncontrollable smile formed on her face. " Ummm...well...I mean I guess the straightforward answer would be no."

"Oh."

"Especially not last night." added Hermione, zoning out and thinking about the night before.

"Hermione..."

"Propping me on that chair..."

"Hermione!"

"The way he had picked me up so that-"

"HERMIONE! I'M STILL HERE!"

Hermione snapped out of her fantasy, embarrassed. "Oh...I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry for asking." said Ginny clawing at her face.

"So i guess you and Harry aren't really having fun then?" said Hermione munching on toast.

"He did. I for one didn't. I didn't even get a chance to finish." said Ginny, swirling her cereal around with her spoon.

"Well, maybe you two should talk about it. I'm sure you'll get it right. Oh! There go Harry and Ron now" said Hermione, looking at the huge doors to the great hall.

Ginny sighed as she watched her brother and boyfriend enter the great hall, both boys looking very pleased with themselves.

"Morning sis" said Ron to Ginny, giving her a peck on the cheek. He then sat on the other side of Hermione, pulling her into him.

"And good morning to you." he said as he kissed Hermione's cheek hard as Hermione giggled, kissing the tip of Ron's nose.

"You two are nauseating." growled Ginny as Harry sat down across from her, giving her a peck on the lips.

"How are you this morning?" he asked, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Ginny rolled her eyes in her mind. "I'm good, how are you?"

"Excellent." he responded. Ron scowled at him.

"If it has anything to do with my sister, I don't want to hear it." said Ron, keeping one arm around Hermione while he ate his toast.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then caught a glimpse Draco standing by the door. He was staring at her, not seeming to care who saw it.

She looked back at him and held her breath. He nodded his head over in the direction of outside and then walked away.

Ginny let the breath she was holding out. Of course she shouldn't go anywhere that Draco wanted her to. What was she thinking? But another part of her felt as if she couldn't resist him. Maybe he just wanted class notes or something. At least that's what she hoped.

She dismissed herself claiming she wanted to get an early start to class and walked out of the hall.

When she got out there, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Feeling somewhat relieved but slightly disappointed, she made her way to DADA class.

* * *

As she rounded the corner, she felt a hand grab her arm and before she realized what was going on, she was pulled into an empty classroom. She soon once again found herself against a wall, with Draco looming in front of her.

"You looked agitated this morning." said Draco, one hand on Ginny's waist, the other against the wall.

Ginny stared into his gorgeous orbs, trying not to show that her guard had fallen completely down.

"Must have had a bad night. Potter didn't go at it right?" smirked Draco.

"How the hell did you know that?" asked Ginny, putting her hands behind her back to keep herself from touching him.

"Your body language speaks volumes. You probably went to him and fucked him to get me out of your head, but it didn't work. Potter probably sucks ass in bed, doesn't he?"

"That's...that's none of your business." said Ginny, trying hard to not think about the fact that Draco's hand was traveling inside of her skirt.

"Are you sure?" he asked planting a soft kiss on her neck, making Ginny's heart flip.

"Draco, you and I need to get to...what are you doing?"

Draco's hand had made it to her knickers and he was tracing the outline of them with his finger.

"Please stop." whispered Ginny.

"If you really want me to, I will." whispered Draco as he kissed her neck.

Ginny found herself conflicted. On the one hand, she did indeed want Draco to leave her alone. She was after all Harry's girlfriend. Not only that, but besides Voldemort, he was Harry's sworn enemy.

On the other hand, his lips, his smell, his touch, his very presence was speaking to her on a level that Harry had never seem to reach.

So, she said the only thing that made sense at the time.

"Do it."

Draco smiled as he pushed aside her knickers and touched her warmth. Ginny hissed at the feeling of his finger and in an instant, she felt herself getting wet.

"See? I knew you wanted me." said Draco as he stuck his finger inside of her. Ginny arched her back at the sensation that Draco was giving her. She began to cry out but Draco covered her mouth with his hand, only making what he was doing even more thrilling.

"Mmmm tight and slick. Just how I like it." whispered Draco in Ginny's ear as he nibbled on it.

He continued fingering her, causing her to become more and more aroused. She moaned against his hand, her hands moving weirdly as if they had a mind of their own and didn't know what to do with themselves.

"Shit Draco I'm cumming." cried Ginny against his hand.

"What was that? I didn't understand you." whispered Draco, taking his hand off of Ginny's mouth.

"I'm...I'm going to..." Ginny whispered.

And in one smooth motion, Draco pulled his finger out of her and out of her skirt.

Ginny gasped and stared wide eyed at Draco. She couldn't believe what he just did.

Draco smirked at her, sticking the finger that was just in her into his mouth, sucking her juices off of it.

"Very tasty." he said. "Come on, we need to get to class before we're late."

Ginny felt completely duped. She sighed, picked up her school things, and slowly walked towards the door.

Draco grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him. "Don't you dare be disappointed. I only stopped because I was imagining bending you over one of these desks and fucking you hard, and we just didn't have enough time for that. See you in class." he said kissing her cheek as he let go of her. Then he walked out of the door.

Ginny stood there in a daze. She felt bad knowing that she had allowed Draco to touch her as intimately as he did, but at the same time, there was something growing inside of her that was getting hard to fight.

She wanted him. She wanted him bad.

Ginny sighed once again. She made her way out the door and in the direction of Gryffindor Tower, knowing that she was going to be late. She had to change her knickers because his last words had finished the job.


	6. Chapter 6: 21 Questions

Chapter 6: 21 Questions

Ginny felt like she was in her very own personal hell.

She had to sit in class with her boyfriend a couple of seats in front of her, and the boy that was driving her crazy sitting directly beside of her. She couldn't concentrate on anything Professor Wexler was saying. She had way too much on her mind.

She felt absolutely horrible for allowing Draco to touch her the way he did. And she felt even more horrible for enjoying every single minute of it.

To Ginny, Draco was like a delicious poison. You know for a fact that it's dangerous and bad for you, but the smell and taste of it is too enticing to resist.

Draco talked to her and acted as if he didn't have her moaning 30 minutes prior. She figured if he was going to play it cool, then she should as well.

Draco felt as if he was losing himself. He thought that just pretending that he wanted her would eventually get him what he wanted. But he didn't anticipate himself actually wanting her as badly as he did. The actual lust he had for her was starting to cloud his better judgment. He had a job to do. And he couldn't fail.

But he couldn't help but think about how warm she felt inside. The tightness of her. She wasn't loose like the whores that gave it up to everybody in Slytherin. She had to either be a virgin, or just fucking Potter. The way she seemed to ease at his touch made him think it was the latter.

And he should have never stuck his finger in his mouth. She tasted sweet, so sweet that if she was a candy, he would rot his teeth consuming her. Her taste was ingrained into his brain, and it wasn't going anywhere.

He figured that he should leave her alone for the rest of the day. At least until her detention.

Detention time came too fast for Ginny. Once again she found herself in the Potions room. And once again she was left in the care of Draco Malfoy.

Tonight she had to clean and reorganize the ingredients closet. Something that she knew would take her at least until curfew. However, as soon as Snape left, Draco waved his wand, knocking the job down to mere seconds.

"You know," said Ginny sarcastically. "I'll never learn my lesson if you keep helping me."

Draco grinned and propped himself beside her against the table she was currently sitting on. "Would you rather spend your whole night doing this, or spend it doing something much more fun?"

Ginny found herself both nervous and anxious. "Something like..."

"Talking to me." said Draco smugly.

Ginny was relieved...and also a bit disappointed. She had practiced and practiced the things she would say and do to turn down Draco's advances. She was kinda annoyed that she wouldn't be able to use them. And also annoyed that he wouldn't try. Maybe he changed his mind.

"What are we going to talk about for the next 5 hours?" asked Ginny.

"Why don't we play 21 questions and find out?" said Draco staring at Ginny.

"There isn't anything I want to know about you, Malfoy." said Ginny playfully.

"Okay so I'll start." said Draco ignoring her. "What do you see in Potter? And do not give me some cliche shit like he is nice and sweet and blah blah blah... I want a real answer."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You would ask me that. And I can't take answer without saying those words."

"Try."

"I guess because I know I can trust him. He is loyal. I admire loyalty."

"Of course you do, you're a bloody Gryffindork." said Draco smirking.

"Shut it Sly one. My turn. Why do you care that I date Harry? Are you jealous?"

"That's two questions."

"Fine. Answer the first one git." said Ginny annoyed.

"Because I was curious. You seem too much for him."

"Too much? What does that mean?" asked Ginny.

"I just answered your question. It's my turn." said Draco looking cheeky.

"Fine...great ferret."

"Tiny weasel. Now, my second. And you don't have to tell me too much if you don't want to. I'll understand if it's hard." said Draco suddenly looking very serious.

"Try me."

"What was it like being possessed by Tom Riddle?"

Ginny gasped. This was one question she was not expecting.

"How the hell do you know about that?" she whispered.

"I overheard your git of a boyfriend talking to your brother and Granger before term ended second year.. Like I said I'll understand if you don't want to-"

"No no, I feel I need to talk about it. No one has ever really talked to me about it. Everyone was either too scared or too overprotective. Thought it would trigger something."

Draco slid up on the table, sitting close to Ginny and she took in a deep breath.

"Well you know that it was your father that gave me Tom Riddle's diary." began Ginny.

Draco was shocked. He actually didn't know that "Are you serious? Shit, I had no idea."

"Oh dear old Daddykins didn't let you in on it?" said Ginny raising her voice. She realized what she had done and then shook her head. "Anyways. Yes he gave me the diary. At first I hadn't paid it any attention. Then one night, I was trying to hang around Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ron kinda pushed me aside and told me that they were discussing something top secret and I felt left out because the other two didn't even speak up for me. Even though Ron can be a prat sometimes, I am closer to him than any of my other brothers minus Fred and George. I just wanted to hang out with him."

Ginny sighed, preparing herself for her next words. Draco looked at her attentively, hanging on every word.

"I just started to write inside the leather book. I'll never forget the first words I wrote."

*FLASHBACK*

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I thought that I would have fun leaving home and coming to school. I knew that Percy probably wouldn't speak to me much, and the twins would be in too much trouble to talk, but I just knew that Ron and I would be just as close here as we were at home._

 _But he has new friends now. And he is always with them. He acts like he is too cool to talk to me sometimes because I'm just an 'ickle firstie'. But I'm still his little sister._

 _Why don't I have any friends?_

 _Ginny._

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I signed my name. All of a sudden, the words I wrote disappeared! I stared at the book wondering where they had went. Had I been pranked? Maybe the twins switched out my ink for disappearing ink or something.

Then my eyes bulged as I saw words appear out of nowhere. Words that were not mine

 **Dear Ginny,**

 **I'll be your friend.**

The words then disappeared like mine had. I felt I was going barmy, but something compelled me to keep writing.

 _How can you be my friend diary? You're just a book._

I watched the words vanish and in its place shown the response,

 **I'm more than just mere book darling. We can be friends. Best friends. My name is Tom Riddle. Please to make your acquaintance.**

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

"Tom made me feel like I was the only thing in the world that mattered. He made it seem as if I was bigger than everybody. He once called me a goddess among insects. He told me that everyone was beneath me. That they should all bow to me, and he was going to help me achieve that. To an 11 year old who felt alone, it sounded positively wonderful. And I fell for it."

"He made me feel like I was the most powerful girl on the planet. That I was in control of my family and friend's destinies. That I alone could decide weather they lived or died. I felt so alive, so needed, so wanted. And then he used me and took advantage of it."

Ginny looked down at the ground. She felt as if she had released all her emotions but she didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

Draco eyed Ginny with much curiosity. He felt horrible for the manipulation that she had went through. She was just a baby at the time. She shouldn't have gone through that, and he found himself hating Voldemort for putting her through it. For a split second, he wanted to take all of her pain away. He wanted to comfort and be there for her and not just for some stupid mission.

And then the feeling was pushed to the side. Mission. Voldemort. Punishment. He had a job to do and he had no choice but to do it.

"I'm sorry that you went through that. My father shouldn't have done that to you." he said, actually meaning it.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes. They seem to hold sincerity. And also a bit of regret.

"You remind me a lot of him you know." she said.

Draco got up and stood in front of Ginny, facing her. "I do? How so? I mean I know I'm bad but I'm not that bad."

"You're manipulative. You talk me up as if you are my friend, but in reality, you're only doing it because you want something out of me." she said lightly tugging at Draco's shirt.

Draco started feeling weird. At first he thought it was nerves, but after ruling that out, he thought about it and realized that he was feeling something that he never in his wildest dreams thought he would feel before.

He was feeling guilty.

"Ginny, I'm not going to act as if that isn't true. But you also cannot sit here and pretend that there isn't something you want as well." he said, putting his hands on her waist.

Ginny sighed. There were a lot of things she wanted at the moment. One of them was staring her right in the face.

The other was probably somewhere having detention as well.

"Draco please, not tonight." she said putting her hands over her face.

Draco felt frustrated. He knew he could easily have her right that second if he put the effort into it. But he couldn't do it. At least not at the moment.

"We have four hours left. You wanna keep playing?" he asked moving away to sit back on the table again.

Ginny let out a breath of relief. "Sure. Only this time, nothing too depressing."


	7. Chapter 7: Cares And Nightmares

Chapter 7: Cares And Nightmares

Draco woke up with a start. He looked at his clock and seen that it was about 3 in the morning. His mind was racing after the dream he had just had.

He dreamed he was walking around in various places of the castle with Ginny. The two of them were smiling, laughing, talking, seemingly flirting. He felt nothing but happiness and everything seemed right in their world. Out of nowhere Potter had came and tried to take Ginny away from him. Then Voldemort had came and argued over how he was failing at his mission and that he would kill them all. Draco had stood bravely in front of Ginny trying to protect her. A green light has flashed.

And then he woke up.

Draco went to his private bath and jumped into a cold shower. The sensation of the freezing water seemed to block out the horrible events of his dream.

When he exited the bathroom, he jumped back. There sitting on his bed was Ginny Weasley, looking absolutely destroyed.

A billion questions ran through his mind to ask. 'What the hell are you doing in my room at 3 in the morning? How the hell did you get in here? Why would you come to my room period?'

Instead, looking at her tear streaked face and hearing her heavy breathing caused him to ask "What's the matter, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at the Slytherin. All he had on was a towel wrapped around his waist, but she was too distraught to feel any way about it.

"I know I'm invading your privacy, but he wouldn't listen and I needed someone to talk to. and even though I know you hate me because I'm a Weasley, I thought that maybe you would listen to me. Please?" begged Ginny, on the verge of shedding more tears.

"One second." he said as he rushed back in the bathroom and put back on his PJ bottoms. He came back out and sat down on the bed beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders. He really wasn't the comforting type, especially to the likes of a Gryffindor, and even more especially to a Weasley. But he felt deep inside that she really needed him. Why else would she be there?

"Now, tell me what happened." he said.

"I...I dreamed about Tom." said Ginny wiping her eyes. "For the first time in months. Only difference I was the age I am now and he was out of the diary."

 _*START DREAM*_

 _Ginny found herself in a blood red room. She was dressed in the tightest black dress she had ever seen, her lips were as red as the walls._

 _A handsome looking figure walked towards her, his eyes a haunting black, his skin pale, his hair dark as night._

 _He was the most beautiful human she had ever seen. And also the deadliest._

 _She blinked and next thing she knew she felt him behind her, him wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. His other hand caressed her neck as he whispered in her ear._

 _"You have grown up beautifully Ginevra. No longer the timid child of 11. You're now a woman. All woman." he whispered as he kissed her collarbone._

 _"Tom, please..."_

 _"Please what? You're begging me Ginevra?"_

 _"Tom...I can't. Please..."_

 _"Oh but Ginevra you can." Tom whispered but seductively and evil sounding in her ear. "You can give it to me without question. You have something I desire. I need it. It will help me to destroy the weak. The unworthy. And I will rule. With you by my side. Don't you want to rule over the weak minded cretins that ignored you? Treated you badly?"_

 _"I don't. I can't do this. Please Tom, leave me alone."_

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that Ginevra. As I said you have something I need. And you will give it to me."_

 _She found herself fully naked and against the wall, eyes big with the horror that she knew was coming to her._

 _"Tom...I don't have anything. Please don't make me do this."_

 _"Give yourself to me Ginevra. We can rule side by side." said Tom, caressing Ginny's cheek."_

 _"Tom please...don't do this! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! TOOOOOOOOOM!_

 _*END DREAM*_

* * *

"I woke up feeling just like I had when he possessed me when I was 11." said Ginny shaking. "I felt as if his hands was still on me. His breath had chilled my neck. His kiss….I felt horrible and dirty so I ran to the boys dorm to talk to Harry about it. I woke him up. He was very irritated. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't let me get anything out. He just kept saying that I had a nightmare and I needed to drink some bullshit and go back to sleep. I kept begging and begging to talk to him. I got so loud, I woke up Seamus and Dean. He still wouldn't listen. So I slapped him. And I ran out the room and ran...here."

Draco genuinely felt horrible for her. She had been violated in a nightmare and her Saint Potter ass boyfriend wouldn't even speak to her?!

"Potter's a fucking prick." said Draco. "One would think he would have comforted you. Listened to you. I'm sorry that you had that dream. I know what it's like to dream about Voldemort."

Ginny looked at Draco in shock. "You...you do?"

"I do." answered Draco truthfully. " I used to dream about the things I would overhear him and other Death Eaters talk about. And I've seen him. That's enough to haunt your worst nightmares."

"I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry I disturbed you." said Ginny.

"No. You're fine. You can come here anytime you have a nightmare and I'll listen, I promise." said Draco, again being truthful.

Ginny forced a small smile. She found it weird but strangely nice that she was feeling safe around Draco. Even safer than she ever did with Harry. She felt as if he was the only person she could come to now if ever this happened again.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" Draco found himself asking.

Ginny eyed Draco suspiciously.

Draco chuckled, throwing up his hands. "I promise I won't try anything. I had a nightmare too. Perhaps we both need the comfort."

"What was yours about?"

"I dreamt of Voldemort too. He was trying...well...he was trying to do something really bad to..." he sighed. "To someone I think I'm starting to care about." he finished as he climbed into his bed behind Ginny.

"Wow." said Ginny. "Draco Malfoy caring for someone that isn't himself?"

"Astonishing isn't it?" said Draco sarcastically. "Come here."

Ginny scooted close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, his hand twirling strands of her hair amongst his fingers.

Ginny felt a level of comfort that she never had with Harry. She did in fact know that it was wrong, however, the scare that she had went through and the safeness that he was providing took over her better judgment.

She snuggled into him, his warmth welcoming.

"By the way, how the hell did you find my room? And how did you get in?" asked Draco finally.

Ginny blushed. "I sorta begged and cried to Dobby. Not my best moment."

"Draco laughed. "It's fine. Just making sure I won't have to worry about any other women sitting on my bed at any given moment."

Ginny laughed. The two stayed up talking about random things until Ginny couldn't fight sleep anymore, and drifted off with Draco still playing with her hair.

Draco looked at the red headed angel residing in his arms. In sleep she looked so innocent, so vulnerable. He felt his hard exterior slowly melting for her. And he didn't like it one bit.

She was supposed to be his mission. He wasn't supposed to feel a thing for this girl. Seduce her, bed her, get what the Dark Lord needed, and then get out.

But now, seeing how horrific he was to Ginny, even the memory of him, it made him sick to his stomach. And the fact that Potter did nothing made him absolutely disgusted.

He felt as if he needed to protect her. But how the hell would he protect him from the threat of himself?


	8. Chapter 8: The Room Of Requirement

Chapter 8: The Room Of Requirement

Ginny woke up feeling very warm and refreshed. She had slept without another nightmare, and had woken up peacefully.

She found her movement to be limited. Over the course of the night, her and Draco's bodies seemed to had intertwined. His leg was in between hers and he seemed to had cuddled her, as if she was a human teddy. He looked content, as if sleeping like this had done him just as much good as it had done her.

And then she remembered: Harry. Shit. What if Harry was to see? She should have been angry for shunning her hours ago, but it was still a fact that she was with him and not Draco Malfoy.

Ginny lightly moved a fringe of hair out of Draco's face. In sleep, he looked as helpless as a baby. He wasn't menacing or arrogant. He looked pure, as if he had never known any evil in the world.

She felt herself longing to kiss his lips. They looked so inviting, especially in his sleep. But she quickly composed herself, and gave him a gentle push on his side.

Draco seemed to giggle in his sleep. That made Ginny laugh. He was ticklish. She made a mental note of that.

She pushed on him again, this time with a bit more pressure. This time, Draco slowly opened his eyes to her and smiled a genuine smile.

Ginny loved it when he would give a legitimate smile. He was quite handsome when he did so. His real smiles were always sincere, always welcoming.

"Good morning Princess." said Draco in a groggy voice.

Ginny smiled and bid him morning back as she looked over at Draco's clock. 6:30. She still had time to get herself straight and have no one be the wiser.

"I've gotta go. My roommates will be waking up soon and wonder where I am. Thanks for being there for me" whispered Ginny.

Draco nodded, giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. Ginny shook her head in amusement and left Draco's room.

Draco stared at the ceiling as he thought about the previous hours. Those were the most comfortable he had ever slept. His dream did not make a reappearance. It was just something about the girl that in her presence, everything seemed right.

Suddenly he heard a whooshing sound. He jumped out of his bed to see his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange's head within the green flames in his fireplace.

"Draco my dear, the Dark Lord demands an audience with you immediately. Get over here as quickly as possible." she said.

Draco rolled his eyes. Great, just what he needed.

"I'll be there soon." he said slipping on his shirt from the day before. He didn't feel the need to dress up.

He flooed over to the Lestrange manor, Voldemort's face being the first thing he saw as he stepped out of the fireplace.

Draco knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. "You wanted to see me, my Lord?"

"Draco my boy." said Voldemort in a silvery voice. "What news do you have for me?"

"I have befriended the Weasley girl, however, her will is stronger than I thought. Her loyalty to Harry is prominent, but I don't have any doubts that I will get what you need." said Draco, trying to sound as confident as he could.

Voldemort was annoyed by Draco's slowness. "Are you sure you can accomplish this mission? Have I put my confidence in the wrong person?"

"No my Lord. I will not fail you. You will get your power. But how well I know when I have it?"

"Believe me, child. You will know. I will give you until Christmas to achieve your goal. That should be enough time for you to do what you need. I'm counting on your Draco. Now, get out of my sight."

Draco bowed his head once again, and flooed back to his room.

When he got there he plopped face down on his bed. Christmas. That was only two months away, he had plenty of time.

He got himself dressed in his uniform and set out for Blaise's room.

* * *

Blaise was able to secure his own room as well, thanks to Draco. They had their own set up like the head's dorm. They each had their own room, but shared a common room and bath.

When Draco left his room, he saw Blaise laying out on the couch, as if he were a model.

"Morning gorgeous." said Blaise, sounding slightly amused.

"Good morning..."

"I have a funny story. Would you care to listen?" said Blaise blissfully.

"I...guess?" said Draco confused.

"Well, I was sitting here shining my shoes, minding my own business, when a pretty little redhead walked out of my best friend's room. I asked said redhead what she was doing in your room this early in the morning, and she so kindly told me to mind my own Slytherin business."

Draco smirked. Ginny backed down from no one.

"Now, I couldn't very well make her tell me what was going on, but you on the other hand..."

"She had a bad dream. Nothing more happened than just a bit of comfort."

"Comfort eh? Is that the new word for shagging these days?" laughed Blaise.

"We didn't shag, Zabini! She just had a bad dream and her prick boyfriend Potter wouldn't listen to her, so she came to me. We talked, she fell asleep, she woke up, and she left. That's all." said Draco.

Blaise looked at his friend with skepticism and amusement in his eyes. "You wanted to shag her though, didn't you?"

"At the time, no. I didn't actually."

"Well that's not good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well" said Blaise. "Isn't that what your job is supposed to be? To get whatever no nose wants?"

"Yeah, but..."

Blaise dropped his amused expression. It quickly changed to worry. "Oh no. You've fallen for her haven't you?"

"Blaise..."

"No, hell no, don't give me whatever bullshit you are about to give. Remember you were not supposed to fall for the girl!"

"I haven't fallen for her!" yelled Draco. "It's not that at all. She told me about her first year. And the dreams I've been having about him and the ones she has been having about him? It's too much."

"Her first year?"

"I can't tell you that. But let's just say she knows him very very well. And she gained the power then remember?"

"Okay. I get that. But why do you care? You have a job to do and while I myself find it as bad as you do, you know if you don't complete it what will happen." said Blaise.

"I have until Christmas to do it."

"That's two months. You got this."

"Do I really Blaise? And really I don't think I want to do it anymore. Her dream traumatized her. And what she said is basically what I'm doing. And...it's starting to feel really fucked up."

"The whole deal is fucked up, I must agree with you. But you know he will kill you and your family if you don't. As well as her. And you don't want that to happen do you?"

"I don't." agreed Draco. But in a way, I don't want to do this to her anymore either."

"If you didn't fall for her, you wouldn't care."

"Zabini..." growled Draco

"All right all right." chuckled Blaise, putting up his hands. "You haven't fallen for her. But you at least like fancy her a bit don't you? Don't sit here and deny it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on you great prat. Breakfast is calling." he said heading to the door.

* * *

Ginny sat quietly at breakfast. Hermione and Ron sat with her. Ron could look at his sister and tell that something was the matter with her.

"What's eating you, Gin? Didn't have proper sleep?" asked Ron, rubbing Ginny's back.

"You could say that." said Ginny pushing her eggs around on her plate.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

Before Ginny could speak, an irritated looking Harry walked into the hall. He sat down with a huff across from Ron. Hermione eyed her best friend closely.

"Harry, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Ask Ginny who so rudely awakened me out of my sleep babbling about some stupid dream and then getting an attitude and leaving! I couldn't get back to sleep until an hour before I had to wake up." shouted Harry.

Ginny stared daggers at Harry. "You're actually angry?! I come to my boyfriend with something that scared me and got rejected and YOU'RE the one who is pissed off?!"

"Harry!" said Hermione in shock. "You didn't even comfort your own girlfriend?"

"Yeah, what the bloody hell is up with that?" asked Ron angrily.

Harry looked at them, very much exasperated. "Are you kidding me? Ginny, you are quick to yell at others to stop treating you like a child, and when you are actually acting like a child I'm supposed to do something? You would have been angry at me when we woke up!"

"I WAS NOT ACTING LIKE A BLOODY CHILD! JUST SO YOU KNOW, I HAD A NIGHTMARE ABOUT TOM FUCKING RIDDLE, YOU ASSHOLE! FAR BE IT FOR MY BOYFRIEND TO EVER GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HOW I FEEL!" yelled Ginny at the top of her lungs. The whole hall had heard her, including Draco and Blaise, who had just walked in.

Ginny got up from the table and ran out of the great hall furiously. She ran past Draco as if she didn't even see him.

Harry was stunned. He hasn't realized that that was what had happened to her last night.

"Harry how could you be so dense?" asked Ron. "You know she still has those dreams, mate."

Harry got up and started walking towards the door. When he got there, he found himself blocked by a smirking Draco.

"Get the hell out of my way, Malfoy." he growled.

"Trouble in paradise, Potter? And I thought you would be a shoo in for boyfriend of the year." said Draco in a sarcastic voice.

"Get the fuck out of my way before I hex you, you great ferret!"

"You think your threats bother me? You're nothing but a bitch. A bitch that doesn't even know how to treat his own woman." said Draco.

"You dare speak on Ginny?!"

"Let's just say that my shoulder shall be here for your girlfriend to cry on anytime she wants. And she knows it." Draco said with a sneer.

Harry shoved Draco out of the way and set off to look for Ginny.

"Damn Drayke. You all but told him his girl was sleeping in your bed last night." chuckled Blaise.

"Should I have told him? Breaking Saint Potter's heart would have been the highlight of my day. But I need for the Weaslette to trust me, remember?" said Draco.

"You're an evil bastard." said Blaise smirking.

"That I am. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be going to talk to a distressed redhead. Save me a doughnut"

"You know where she is?"

"I have a good hunch." said Draco, walking away.

* * *

Ginny sat on a bed in the Room Of Requirement. She had longed for a place where she could relax that Harry couldn't get to her, so she had went to the 7th floor. She didn't want Harry finding her with his infernal Marauder's Map. And even if he did figure out she was there, she had made the room block his entry.

The room had supplied her with a bed and a nice fire. It had resembled Hermione's head girl's room, only the walls were purple instead of the beautiful Ron's eyes matching blue that Hermione had on hers.

Harry had to be the biggest prat she had ever encountered. If Harry had dreamt of Voldemort, he would have expected the whole world to be at his beck and call. When he would have dreams at the Burrow, her mother would dote on him all night if that was what it took. Ron used to stay up with him nights when he was living in Gryffindor tower.

It seemed that Harry had forgotten that Ginny had encountered Voldemort as well. She had been possessed by the mere memory of the man. Taken over by his horcrux. After the Chamber Of Secrets ordeal, Ginny had horrible dreams every night for months straight. She didn't talk to anyone that whole summer and when she got back into school, she threw herself into her studies to block out her thoughts. She eventually realized that she could talk to Ron about things and then after Hermione's stay in the Burrow Hermione's 4th year, she learned she could talk to her as well. She felt she couldn't confide in Harry, as he was so affected by the man too.

She sat on the bed, not bothered by the fact that she should be in class right now. All of a sudden, the door opened. She hopped off the bed, wand pointing at the door. She relaxed when she had seen it was Draco.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked him.

Draco shrugged and closed the door. "I figured you would hide somewhere Potter couldn't get to you. What was up with that this morning?" he asked as he approached her.

Ginny slumped back on the bed. "He called me a child. He said that I was being childish, and he acted as if I had disturbed him. He hasn't given me the chance to tell him what I was dreaming about. And I snapped and yelled at him, and just stormed out."

"Why do you put up with that? Some boyfriend you got." said Draco, as he stood in front of her.

Ginny felt a shiver go up her spine. Draco's presence was extremely comforting to her at the moment. It was making her feel safe. It was also doing something else to her.

"I don't want to talk about him right now. Can...can you just hold me?" she asked him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny as she sat on the bed. She did the same, wrapping her arms around his waist, crushing her head into his chest, taking in his gorgeous intoxicating smell, feeling his abs on her face.

Draco soon became entranced as well by the smell of the rose shampoo in Ginny's hair. Her closeness was soothing, welcoming. He felt as if this was right even though they both knew it was wrong.

He backed up a little ways away from Ginny so he could look at her face as he used his hand to lift her chin. He rubbed her cheek with his fingers, the touch causing Ginny's eyes to flutter. He then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

He pulled back quickly and looked at Ginny's shocked expression. Shit. Why the hell did he just kiss her on her lips? What the hell was he doing? He braced himself for the slap that he knew was going to come.

Instead Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back down to her lips. She kissed him back, and a spark between the two of them traveled from her lips to his as she licked his lips asking for an entrance. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to enter, his tongue dancing around with hers.

Ginny moaned in Draco's mouth as his hand slid up her thigh. The sound excited him, causing him to start showering her neck with kisses and nibbles to get her to make the sounds again.

Her hands untucked Draco's shirt and she snaked her hand up his back, feeling his warmth and muscles while her other hand went through Draco's platinum blonde mane.

He pushed her gently down onto the bed and removed his shirt as she removed hers. He gazed upon her breasts that were mostly covered by a bluish green bra. She had freckles that pattern looked like a straight line going down, as if showing a way to cut her in half. She had an hourglassed shaped abdomen, her skin looked like fresh cream, smooth as spreaded butter.

Ginny reached and rubbed down the ridges of Draco's abs, lips itching to kiss each and every one of them. Draco took her arms and held them over her head as he kissed the trail of freckles all the way down and back up.

Ginny bit her lip at the feel of his kisses up and down her body. Harry had never ever kissed her like this.

Harry... Harry?

Fuck.

"Draco, stop." she said breathless. "I...I can't do this."

Draco brought his face back up to hers. He was too far into her to want to stop. And from the look in her eyes, she was lying. He could tell that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Are you sure, Gin? Your eyes are telling me otherwise." he whispered as his hand came slowly down her arm, the sensation causing her to take in a sharp breath.

"Forget him Ginny. You don't want to think of him right now. He isn't shit. He doesn't make you feel this way does he? Tell the truth." he said as his other hand went slowly up her thigh and traced the outside of her knickers. Her wetness had seeped through, and he could feel it causing him to grow harder than he already was.

Ginny let out a small whimper as his hand gripped the crotch of her knickers, pulling them down from under her skirt and down her legs, where they were thrown onto the floor.

Draco and her lips met once again with Draco biting on her bottom lip, pulling slightly on it.

"I can make you feel good, Ginny. Let me show you." he said as he released her lip.

Ginny was too delirious to even process a morally right thought. She nodded slowly. Draco smirked and pushed her up more onto the bed.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it off of her, throwing it next to her discarded knickers. He kissed the soft skin where the front of her knickers had lain, causing Ginny to arch herself slightly.

He inhaled the wonderful smell of her treasure, his mind going fuzzy as he brought his mouth down to her second set of lips. "It's gorgeous." he whispered, and then he dived in and started to devour her.

Ginny moaned loud and long as Draco's tongue swirled around and around against her. Harry had never ever done that to her, claiming that he found it uncomfortable, despite the fact that she had given him oral sex at least three times. The feeling was new and exciting to her. She whispered Draco's name as she pulled at his hair, causing him to start to bite at her and to plunge his tongue in as far as it would go. Draco could tell that Harry had not tried this before by the way Ginny was moaning and moving. With his tongue he was doing the one thing that Harry had never been able to make her do.

"Draco...oh god...Draco I'm about to..."

"Do it, cum for me Princess. Cum for me." he said and continued to eat at her.

Ginny felt her body shake as she gripped Draco by the hair hard. Draco looked up at her and watched as she climaxed, as if it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She cried out as she allowed her fury to be unleashed, Draco licking every juice that emitted from her. She felt as if her body was floating after she was done.

Draco was more than prepared to finish the job. However, he felt as if neither he nor her was ready for that. Not yet anyways.

Besides, one of them had to show up in DADA, or suspicions would arise.

Draco did a cleaning charm on her and on his face. Her handed her back her clothes. Ginny looked as if she knew and understood why he didn't do more, her feeling the exact same way.

"So," said Draco. "Which one of us is going to class?"

The two of them laughed as Ginny pointed to him. "I think I need to sit here for a little while longer."

"Am I gonna get another late night visit again from you tonight?" asked Draco, halfway hoping she would say yes.

"Maybe." said Ginny, grinning.

Draco kissed her again and walked out of the door. Ginny stayed looking at the door wondering why she didn't give two fucks that her boyfriend's mortal enemy had just eaten her out.


	9. Chapter 9: Guilty, Not Guilty

Chapter 9: Guilty, Not Guilty

Ginny didn't emerge from the Room Of Requirement until lunchtime. She walked in with her head low, sitting beside her brother, laying her head on his shoulder.

"All right Gin?" he asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah." she said, trying to fake sickness. "After this morning, I just didn't feel well. Was Professor Wexler upset?"

"No." said Hermione, as she started putting together a sandwich. "Would you believe Malfoy saved you?"

Ginny sat up quickly. "Did he really?"

"Yeah. He came in and said that he had seen you looking weak against the wall and he helped you to Madam Pomfrey for a potion, then helped you to the tower." said Hermione.

"Oh...yeah that's what's happened."

"Why would Malfoy do that for you though?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Well, we do get along in DADA, so he is a little helpful outside of class. He probably thought that if he didn't help, he would get in trouble." said Ginny, trying to think of anything to say to quell suspicion.

Hermione and Ron seemed to buy her answer. They continued making sandwiches, passing Ginny two, and setting Harry aside two because he had just walked into the hall.

He sat beside Ginny, patting her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Gin? Can we talk?"

As much as Ginny didn't want to talk to Harry at the moment, she figured she might as well listen to what he had to say.

"Fine." said Ginny.

Harry sighed. "Look, I wanted to apologize for this morning. And earlier as well. I should have been there for you. I should have listened."

"I thought you said I was being childish."

"I was the childish one. I was exhausted after the day, but I should have not snapped and I should have stayed up with you and not have you go through things alone. Especially since you dreamt about...well...you know."

Ginny sighed. She really didn't feel like thinking about it, especially since now thinking about that made her think of what she and Draco had done.

"It's fine. I just know not to talk to you about things like that." said Ginny.

"That's the thing though Gin, you can. You can always come and talk to me about it. I went through it too, so I know how you feel." said Harry.

"No you didn't. You only read his mind and feel his emotions. He has never controlled the movement of your body. Never fully taken over your mind. Never seen inside of your soul. You don't know how I feel Harry, and you'll never know. But that's okay, because I wouldn't wish that hell on anyone. So can we just drop it?" asked Ginny getting frustrated.

Harry nodded and rubbed Ginny's hand

"So, am I forgiven?" he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Ginny grinned and took her hand out from under Harry's. "Fine. For now, you are forgiven."

Harry smiled, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. It was then that she felt herself being watched. She looked up and seen Draco staring her down, as if he was scolding her.

Was he actually mad? How could he be? What they did in the Room Of Requirement was a mistake, they both knew that. Surely he couldn't be upset. As if she betrayed him and not her own boyfriend.

Unless...

* * *

Draco watched Ginny foolishly let Potter back into her good graces. He loathe the sight of him putting his lips on her cheek.

'Who the hell does Potter think he is? Putting his unworthy lowlife lips on her? He isn't even properly there for her. What gives him the right?' he thought to himself. 'Oh wait. He is after all Ginny's actual boyfriend.'

Blaise eyed his friend intently. "Mate, what gives? You've mashed your sandwich flat." he said, snapping Draco from his thoughts.

Draco looked at the smashed sandwich and sneered. "Wasn't thinking Blaise. It's nothing."

"You sure burned a hole into Potter a few seconds ago." said Blaise.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What happened? Something had to have happened for you to be staring daggers at them."

"Not here." Draco whispered. He then got up and motioned Blaise to do the same. He grabbed a fresh apple off the table as they walked out of the hall, Ginny's eyes following them.

They walked outside a little ways where Draco put up a silencing bubble. He then went into hysterics.

"What the fuck am I doing Blaise?! Im gonna fail this fucking mission!" exploded Drack, grabbing at his hair.

"Damn mate, relax!" said Blaise as he put his hands up in defense. "Tell me what happened."

"After I left you this morning, I went to the Room of Requirement. She was there, in some sort of bedroom she created. We talked about what happened, and then next thing I know, I'm hugging her, then kissing her, and then..."

"Shit Drayke, did you fuck her?!" asked Blaise.

"Almost. We came bloody close to it." said Draco biting into the apple, it's juiciness reminding him of Ginny, arousing him.

"What do you mean?"

"I...I...I tasted her Blaise. I went all in."

Blaise was shocked. "Drayke...you've always said that you would never do that shit to a girl. Was that a part of your plan or...oh shit...it wasn't, was it?"

Draco shook his head slowly.

"Dammit Malfoy! I fucking told you!" yelled Blaise.

"Fuck you Zabini! I know you did!" said Draco throwing the apple at Blaise who swiftly caught it.

"You was not to fall for her! And what the hell do you do? The fucking opposite of what I said!"

"I didn't fall for her!"

"You at least like her enough to break one of your own rules. You didn't do that as part of your mission. You did it because you wanted to. You genuinely want her Draco. You fancy her." said Blaise shaking Draco.

Draco broke away from him, throwing his hands in the air. "Okay! Yes, I do indeed fancy her! I'll admit to that. The question is, what the hell do I do about it? I don't want to hurt her."

"But you know you're gonna have to, otherwise you'll end up hurt yourself, much worse than feeling wise. Not only that, she is dating Potter. You can't just steal the girl from him." said Blaise, giving Draco back the apple.

"Why can't I?" asked Draco, taking another bite. "She isn't happy with the prat."

"Well, it's not right. I know you're not the king of morality, but even you know that it's wrong." said Blaise putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If it was any other poor bastard, yes. But I despise Potter."

"Draco, I can't help you with this. You gotta get this one right on your own. I'll be there for you, of course. You're my best mate. But I can't help you not feel for her."

"Thanks mate. I'll figure out something."

* * *

Ginny found herself at 1 in the morning in the kitchens nursing a hot cocoa. After a crazy morning, a dismal detention that she had to fully do because Draco wasn't around, and bad "make up sex" from Harry, she was emotionally, mentally, and physically drained.

Her thoughts traveled to the realm of Draco Malfoy and the confusion he was causing her. She could never deny that she was starting to lust for him in the worst way. Especially after what he had done to her that previous morning. She sipped slowly as she thought about his hands touching her body tenderly, the things that his tongue had done to her should have been illegal. She would never ever have that experience with Harry, and now that it had happened, she was going to have a very hard time not wanting it again and again. She found herself addicted to the feeling it gave her.

She had to sort this out. She was no Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown. Girls who did whatever they fancied to guys, whether they were in relationships or not. But while she did care a lot for Harry, Draco excited her in a way that Harry just couldn't. And not just physically. Draco was funny, his arrogance was no longer an annoyance to her, he was worldly, and a gentleman when he wanted to be. He was also an odd comfort. She didn't dream of Tom at all when she was in his arms. It was like his presence was a bright light in the darkness of her nightmares. And Harry never made her feel that comfortable.

She gathered some biscuits and another hot cocoa and headed to the dungeons. She found the secret door that led to the hall where Blaise and Draco's common room was located. She touched the snake portrait that guarded the entrance on the nose, and the portrait opened.

The big room was quiet, but the fire was still lit. She made her way to Draco's door and was about to knock when it opened. Draco had opened his door and was more smirking at a mildly surprised Ginny.

"I had a feeling you would be by tonight." he said smugly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure of yourself. I just didn't feel like going back to the tower at the moment. Sweets?" she said holding up the basket of biscuits and cocoa.

Draco smiled as he took the basket from her and took her by the hand, leading her over to the couch that was in front of the lit fireplace.

"I was actually going to make a small run for Blaise and myself so you have excellent timing."

"Where is he?"

"He is entertaining someone at the moment." said Draco winking.

"Oh..."

"Speaking of entertaining, I'm sorry things got out of hand this morning." said Draco.

Ginny shook her head. "No need to apologize. Both of us were in the wrong. I shouldn't have kissed you again."

"I shouldn't have kissed you at all." said Draco. "That was wrong of me."

"Yeah. Why did you kiss me? Why are you doing what you are to me?"

Draco tried to hold his composure, however with her asking questions like that, plus the fact that he could smell her was making his mind go elsewhere.

"I already told you Ginny, you have something that I want."

"Yes, but what is that something?" she asked, softly.

"I'm pretty sure you know what it is, and I intend to get it. It's something that I need to do." said Draco pulling Ginny close to him.

"I can't. And even if I could..."

"Don't play stupid Ginny. Yesterday proved that you want me just as much as I want you. Don't even attempt to deny it." he said, brushing his hand up Ginny's arm causing her to shiver.

"But Harry-"

"Fuck Potter. You said it yourself that he doesn't listen to you and dismisses you when it truly matters. And you can't possibly tell me truthfully that he makes you feel as good as I make you feel." he said as he slowly kissed Gibby's neck, causing her to moan.

Draco's kisses on Ginny got deeper, causing her to feel as if she was melting. She wanted so badly to tell him to stop. To push him off of her and run out the room. But her body was begging for him. Pleading to be touched by him. Lust was consuming her mind, and Draco knew it.

"Come on Princess." whispered Draco seductively as his hand went up shirt and started caressing her breast. "Does Harry make you moan like I do?"

"No..." whispered Ginny as she put her hands up his back.

Draco took his hand out of Ginny's shirt, picked her up, and sat her on his lap facing him. Ginny brought her lips to his, their lips molding together with passion and sin.

They were so absorbed in their kissing that they didn't hear Blaise's door open, and they didn't notice three pairs of eyes gawking at them. They wasn't aware that they had an audience at all.

Until Ron and Hermione screamed out Ginny's name.


	10. Chapter 10: Busted

For those who are thinking that the story is taking a dark turn allow me to explain. True seduction is in the title. But for Ginny, she will be going through a lot of different kinds. Yeah she is being seduced to giving into Draco sexually, but her mind and will will is also being seduced by Tom Riddle. So there will be some dark moments in the story. Just giving you a heads up :)

* * *

Chapter 10: Busted

Voldemort sat silently at the head of a long table. To the right of him sat Bellatrix. To the left, Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa, Roiser, Dolohov, Crabbe and Goyle Sr, Parkinson, Blaise's mother's current husband, and other Death Eaters also sat at the table, all eager to hear the Dark Lord's words.

"The time is drawing near, I can feel it." said Voldemort with an evil grin. "Soon the boy will have unleashed my power within the Weasley girl, and then we will be unstoppable."

The Death Eaters cheered. All except for Narcissa. She tried to hide her feelings of worry behind a face of stone.

"What is this power that you speak of My Lord, that it would be in a filthy blood traitor?" asked Bellatrix.

Voldemort shot her an extremely ugly look. "Her name is Ginevra, dear Bella. And you will do well to respect her name. She is extremely special to me. Vital. Without her, everything we have worked towards will fail."

Bellatrix bowed her head in shame. "My Lord, I offer my sincerest apologies." she said, sitting back in her seat.

Voldemort then turned back to the group. "But to answer Bella's question, I need to tell you a story. As you know, a few years back, Lucius here gave young Ginevra my diary from my teen years at Hogwarts. My 16 year old self possessed the girl. Enslaved her and made her do his bidding by setting the dreaded Basilisk on Mudbloods in the school. He would have succeeded if it wasn't for Harry Potter."

The table erupted in hisses and swear words. Voldemort allowed this for a few seconds and then put his hand up, silencing the table.

"As I was saying, he defeated my 16 year old self. What he didn't count on, and what I had not realized until a month or so ago, was that my 16 year old self was not fully destroyed."

The table broke out in murmurs.

"Silence!" shouted Voldemort. "I had started having vivid dreams of me and Miss Weasley. Dreams that seemed as if they were real. As if I could reach out and touch her tender body. And then I knew. I was a part of her. To be more specific, my 16 year old self is a part of her. Unbeknownst to her as well as Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley is a horcrux."

The table was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"She is actually the most powerful horcrux I have. She could unleash her fury at any given moment, not knowing what she possesses. Young Malfoy can contain it for me."

"Sir," said Lucius cautiously. "Wouldn't something like that kill Draco? Or maybe both of them?"

Voldemort looked at Lucius with an evil smirk. "More than likely he will be very weakened. With Ginevra, it could go either way. She is indeed a very strong witch. If she was to live through the ordeal, I may have to take her myself as my queen."

Bellatrix showed no emotion on her face at that comment. However, she was boiling inside. How dare he take that fucking blood traitor as his queen to rule by his side. That position should belong to her. As much work she had put in and devotion that she had for him over the years, and he chooses this 16 year old redhead bitch?!

She kept her mouth shut. Any words that she would say would result in immediate punishment. But in her mind, the wheels were turning.

* * *

Ginny looked like a deer caught in headlights as the muggle expression went. Ron and Hermione stared at her, mouths wide open. Blaise didn't know if he wanted to laugh or run. Draco held onto Ginny's waist as if she was going to levitate away, not knowing what to do.

A few seconds later, everybody snapped back to reality. Ron ran over and jerked Ginny off of Draco a bit harder than he intended. Blaise had taken out his wand just in case. Hermione held Ron's arm as Draco got up and pulled his wand out as well.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS BITCH?!" yelled Ron.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BITCH?!" yelled Draco.

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME!" yelled Ron taking out his wand with his free hand.

"RON STOP IT! PLEASE!" cried out Hermione.

"STAND DOWN WEASLEY! yelled Blaise, wand pointed at Ron.

"RON PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN!" yelled Ginny, pulling on Ron's other arm.

"WELL SOMEONE HAD BETTER! GINNY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?" yelled Hermione.

"CAN WE ALL JUST CALM DOWN?!" yelled Blaise.

Everyone fell quiet. Ron still looked at Draco as if he wanted to kill him.

"Look. This isn't what it really looks like." said Ginny, hesitantly.

"Not what it really looks like? NOT WHAT IT REALLY LOOKS LIKE?! YOU TWO WERE FUCKING SNOGGING! YOU WERE SITTING ON HIS DAMN LAP! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?!" yelled Ron, face turning redder and redder.

"Ron please! Let her explain. Someone needs to." said Hermione rubbing Ron's arm, trying to calm him down.

"Harry...Harry hasn't been there for me lately." cried out Ginny. "Draco, he listens to me. Understands me and what I'm going through. He doesn't dismiss it."

"This is over your You Know Who dreams? You're cheating on my best mate because of some dreams?!" yelled Ron.

"It's more to it than that! They feel too real. Too much. And I have tried to talk to Harry and even when he says he understands he doesn't. And he doesn't try to. You're not always around Ron you don't know everything me and Harry go through!"

"I get that and I'm sorry, but what does that have to do with you kissing a bloody Slytherin? Especially fucking Malfoy!"

"Jealous of my last name, Weasley?" growled Draco.

"I'd Avada Kadavra myself before I ever want to be the son of a Death Eater!"

"Stop it!" yelled Ginny. "Okay, you are correct, I shouldn't have been kissing Draco. But it happened. And I can tell Harry myself, so don't get any ideas."

"I wasn't going to. I'm not going to be the one to destroy my best mate." said Ron crossing his arms.

"Ginny, maybe instead of talking about what you and Malfoy have done, maybe you two should discuss your relationship. Clearly Harry isn't making you happy if you're snogging another boy." said Hermione.

"Harry does make me happy...it's just...I really can't explain it. Not to you." said Ginny and with that she ran out of the room.

"Shall I go after her?" asked Hermione.

"No, leave her be. It's obvious she doesn't want to bloody talk about it." said Draco, annoyed.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that, ferret!" said Ron.

"Why the hell are you two here anyways? Blaise, I thought you was in there with some girl."

Blaise smirked. "Me and Weasley were working on that bloody assignment my cousin gave us remember? And of course he would have his girlfriend with him. It's cool."

"No it isn't. I can only tolerate one Weasley in my private quarters." sneered Draco at Ron.

"Ginny isn't going to come here anymore. Not if I have anything to do with it." growled Ron.

"Well it's a good thing you don't have anything to do with it because Ginevra can come here any time she bloody well pleases!" yelled Draco.

The boys stared each other down as if they were going to attack. Blaise and Hermione rolled their eyes.

* * *

Ginny had ran back to her room. She drew the curtains on her bed tightly shut. She started to cry and think of anything and everything she could to she keep herself awake.

The dreams were becoming more real. Worse even. It had gotten really bad. The dream that she had told Draco about she had failed to mention that she had woken up in Gryffindor common room and not in her bed. She didn't tell him that her chest was wet with saliva.

The dream had indeed been real. And she couldn't understand why.

She also couldn't understand why as much as the dreams scared her, she couldn't help to also get a small thrill from them. The want, the seduction. It was starting to actually seem pleasurable.

She took out her part of the assignment that she and Draco had. She had forgotten completely about it.

Draco. He confused the poor girl. Everything was entirely wrong with what they were doing but she couldn't help but feel completely and utterly safe when around him. Tom didn't plague her mind when Draco was around. He was a distant memory when she was in Draco's arms. And when they would kiss...

She had to tell Harry. But she didn't know where to begin. But right at that moment she wished that her idiot brother and Hermione hadn't caught Draco in the act.

Cuz she needed him now more than ever. And that was a very scary thought.


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful Nightmares

Dream is in **bold**. Thoughts are in _italics_

* * *

Chapter 11: Beautiful Nightmares

 **"Ginevra you look absolutely gorgeous." said Tom as he nibbled on Ginny's neck.**

 **"What makes you think I did any of this for you Tom?" said Ginny, in disgust.**

 **"Who else? Certainly not that bastard Harry Potter, who can't make your body sing like I can. Come on, Ginevra. I know you inside and out. I was the first. I taught you how to pleasure yourself remember?" he said, taking his hand and sliding it under her knickers.**

 **"Stop it!" cried Ginny as he stuck a finger inside.**

 **"What does he have that I don't?" hissed Tom as he bit hard into Ginny's neck causing her to scream. "He won't even listen to your warnings of me. He doesn't want to hear a word that you say."**

 **"I don't need to talk to him about you." said Ginny, struggling under Tom's touches, fighting the fact that she somewhat felt aroused.**

 **"So you run to Draco Malfoy? Pathetic boy. He could never make you feel how I make you feel."**

 **"Yes he can. Better even! Let go of me!"**

 **"Oh yeah Ginevra? Prove it. Give yourself to him." said Tom, sticking another finger inside of Ginny.**

 **"I...I can't do that! No!"**

 **"You've already given him part of you. Give it all. Let me guide you. Let me show you that no man could ever make you do they things that I can. Come on, Ginevra. You know you want to."**

 **"Noooooo, please!"**

 **"DO IT DAMMIT! DO AS I SAY!" yelled Tom thrusting his fingers painfully hard into Ginny.**

Ginny cried out loudly as she snapped out of her dream. She found herself not in her warm bed, but against the wall near Slytherin dungeons. She had no idea how she had gotten there. And no idea why she was just in her bra and underwear.

She felt a slight pain coming from the left side of her neck. She put her hand there and could feel both a cold wetness as well as warm. When she drew her hand back, it had spots of blood on it.

She raced to the path that led to Draco's room and got through. She pounded on his door until he answered.

Draco opened the door, prepared to give whoever was disturbing his slumber a good argument. He was shocked to see an almost naked Ginny crying at his door.

"Ginny what the fuck! Get in here, where the hell are your clothes?!" said Draco as he pulled her into his room and put the robe he had on over her.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know... I think I'm going off the bend... I'm so bloody scared." sobbed Ginny, not able to get her sentences straight.

"Calm down and start from the beginning." said Draco, conjuring up a glass of water and sitting Ginny on his bed.

"I can't..."

"Yes you can. Is it Tom?"

Ginny nodded, holding tight to her glass.

"What happened?" asked Draco calmly.

"He's... He's getting stronger. He's trying to get me to do something that I shouldn't do. He is possessing me again. And I have no idea how." said Ginny, tears falling from her eyes.

"He wants me, Draco. He wants me bad, but how can this be happening when he is only a memory? A destroyed memory?"

Draco sat and thought to himself. ' _This must be the power that Voldemort wants. Somehow, Tom Riddle survived Harry stabbing the diary. And if that was the case then that meant…..shit. Fucking shit. Ginny is a fucking horcrux. And Tom Riddle survives in her. Fuck!'_ thought Draco as he put it all together.

This was more than Draco was ready to deal with. Horcruxes were dangerous and deadly. No telling what could happen to him trying to unleash that power. And what of Ginny? What was to become of her?

"Why do you think you're half naked, Gin?" asked Draco.

"I was like this in the dream. He was talking to me. Kissing on me. Biting- oh shit!"

Ginny put her hand on her neck trying to cover up the still tingling spot on her neck.

Draco moved her hand and his eyes grew big.

There on the side of her neck was teeth marks. Almost fang like. With bits of dried blood and saliva around it.

Draco went to the loo and wet a washcloth. He came back and patted the spot, causing Ginny to wince. He then impulsively kissed the spot. Ginny shuddered at the feeling of Draco's lips on her neck, kissing the tingle and pain of the bite away.

"Draco please...don't." whispered Ginny.

Draco stopped, lifting his head away from her neck. "I'm not going to try anything. You sound like you've been through enough as it is "

"It's not that." said Ginny.

"Then what? Potter?" said Draco annoyed.

"Well yes, but that's not the whole reason. In my dream, Tom mentioned you."

Draco was stunned. "Mentioned me? How the hell does he know about me?"

"I don't know Draco, but he did. He wants me to... he wants me to give myself to you." said Ginny blushing.

"But why?"

"He wants to see if you are better than he is." said Ginny feeling ashamed.

"Woah woah, what do you mean?"

"He wants me to have sex with you, and I don't know why. He keeps saying he wants to show me something. Draco, I'm scared."

"Shhh... it's going to be okay." said Draco pulling Ginny into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm scared to sleep. The only time I feel any relief is when I'm around you." said Ginny, making Draco feel like absolute shit.

"You can stay here Gin. Fuck what your brother and Granger have to say about it. And fuck Potter too. You can stay here, come here, whatever. I don't care." said Draco truthfully and sincerely.

Ginny looked up at Draco and managed a smile. Draco pushed the strands of her hair out of her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK IS GOING ON?!" yelled a voice from Draco's door.

Ginny gasped and Draco looked surprised for a few seconds, but dropped his expression and made it into a smirk.

There, standing at the door with a wand in one hand, and his map in the other, was Harry Potter.

And he looked downright pissed.


	12. Chapter 12: Telling Harry

Chapter 12: Telling Harry

Ginny gazed at Harry, jaw dropped, unable to form a complete sentence in her head. Draco smirked at the boy, not caring what he had seen nor what he had heard. And Harry...

"UH, ARE ANY OF YOU GONNA BLOODY ANSWER ME?!"

"Harry this is not what it looks like." said Ginny. ' _Yeah that's the perfect thing to say.'_ She thought.

"Not what it looks like? YOU'RE IN YOUR FUCKING BRA AND KNICKERS!" yelled Harry.

"If you would just listen to her and stop being a bloody prat Potter, she would-"

" DON'T YOU DARE SAY A BLOODY WORD TO ME YOU PRICK!"

"Fuck you! I'll say what I want and you won't do shit about it! You're in my territory now, Potter." said Draco, whipping out his wand from under his pillow.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" said Blaise who had appeared at the door behind Harry, wand out.

"Potter here was about to let Ginny explain why she is here in nothing but her bra and knickers." said Draco smugly.

Blaise smirked and put his wand away. "Is that all? Well, by all means. Move." he said shoving Harry out of the way to enter Draco's room. He leaned against Draco's dresser as if he was already bored.

"Are you and him fucking Ginny?!" snapped Harry.

"Not yet." mumbled Draco so only Ginny could hear. Ginny punched him in the arm.

"No we are not Harry and if you would just calm down, I can tell you why I'm like this!" pleaded Ginny to Harry, grabbing at him.

Harry shoved Ginny away from him so hard, her back hit Draco's wardrobe. Draco shot up immediately, ready to punch Harry in the face.

"Hey! You dare manhandle a girl like that, Potter?!"

"Draco, stop!" said Ginny stepping in front of Harry. Harry held his wand level to Draco's face while Blaise held his out level to the side of Harry's head.

"Choose wisely Potter. I know hexes that will make your skin crawl. Literally." growled Blaise.

Harry glared at Draco but still kept his hand raised.

"Talk." he ordered Ginny.

"I had another nightmare about Tom tonight." said Ginny. "I've been having them more frequently, and they are starting to be like they were when I was being possessed. I've been waking up in different parts of the castle, sometimes fully clothed, sometimes with nothing, and this was one of those nights."

"A likely story!" yelled Harry.

"IT'S THE FUCKING TRUTH POTTER! TAKE YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND LISTEN TO HER!" yelled Draco.

"I've tried talking to you about them Harry, but you always shrug me off. Draco listens to me. When I woke up, I wasn't that far from his room so I ran here to talk and get some clothes. I didn't know what else to do. What would I have looked like running around the castle half starkers and getting caught?! Please Harry!" pleaded Ginny.

Harry slowly lowered his wand. He then looked in Ginny's face, his expression softening.

"I tried to tell you, I really did." cried Ginny now clutching Harry's shirt. Draco smirked and went to his dressed, taking out a shirt and pajama bottoms.

"I'm sorry." said Harry. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'll speak to you more about it, I promise."

"Sure you will Potter. But for how long?" said Draco handing Ginny the clothes.

"Long enough for her never to have to speak to you again, your bloody asshole " sneered Harry, ready to raise his wand again.

Ginny quickly put on the clothes. Draco then shrunk them on her to make them fit better. "Yeah right. You don't know what the hell you're dealing with."

"And I suppose you do?"

"I know a hell of a lot more than you do, Scarhead. Your girlfriend needs me. And you know it."

The two boys leered at each other. "She doesn't need shit from you. Stay away from her, alright? Or I'll make you wish you were never born."

Draco ignored Harry's threat and turned to Ginny. "Gin, anytime. You come and let me know. I'll be here. We'll fight him together." he said, touching her chin.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" yelled Harry smacking Draco's hand away. He grabbed Ginny by the hand and pulled her along with him, slamming Draco's door as they left.

Blaise smirked and shook his head. "You would incur the annoying wrath of Harry Potter upon you, wouldn't you?"

"Potter doesn't know what the fuck he is playing at." said Draco worried. "This is some dangerous shit Ginny has going on."

"What do you mean?" said Blaise intrigued.

"Ginny is a horcrux." said Draco.

"A horcrux? What the bloody hell is a horcrux?"

"Father told me about them. It's the reason Voldemort survived trying to kill Potter when he was a baby. He split his soul in 7s by killing people. Apparently Dumbledore destroyed all but that bloody snake of his and he didn't know what the seventh one was. He has suspected it was Lightning Boy but turns out it wasn't. I don't think he realizes that it's Ginny. And I don't think that the Dark Lord realized it until recently. That's the power he wants."

"Blimey. That's some mental shit." whispers Blaise in amazement.

"Tom Riddle is the Dark Lord's 16 year old memory and its taking over Ginny. That's why she has been waking up like she has, and I'm starting to think it's really gonna fuck up her mind. Even if I don't want to help the Dark Lord, I'm still going to have to rid her of this."

"Don't you think that Potter could do it himself?"

"Hell no. He hardly listens to her as it is and he will say he will all he pleases. You and I both know he is full of shit. Besides, if Riddle wants Potter, eventually he will make Ginny kill him and since he's the bloody Chosen One we can't have that happen now, can we?" said Draco rolling his eyes.

"So what are you gonna do? Fuck the evil right out of her?" joked Blaise.

Draco looked at Blaise with every amount of seriousness he could muster.

"Precisely."

* * *

Ginny sat at breakfast, quiet as a mouse. Ron and Hermione tried desperately to get her to talk, but she wouldn't utter a word. Harry sat beside her with a very disgruntled look on his face. Ginny looked as if she was almost afraid to look at him.

Hermione studied the pair. Maybe Ginny had finally told him what happened with her and Draco that night. Maybe they had broken up. Maybe...wait...

"Ginny what's wrong with your face?" asked Hermione noticing the purple underneath the makeup that Ginny had put on. She had missed a spot.

"Its nothing." said Ginny covering the spot with her hand as if she was resting her face in it.

"What's nothing?" said Ron moving her hand.

"Stop it." whispered Ginny. But Ron had seen it. He held down her hand with one hand while Hermione handed him a wet cloth and he wiped off the makeup revealing more bruised skin.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" He yelled. He had yelled so loudly that the whole hall went silent and looked over at them. Including Draco and Blaise.

"Ron you are embarrassing me!" growled Ginny.

"I DON'T CARE, WHO DID THIS?! HARRY HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!" yelled Ron, pointing to Ginny's bruised cheek.

Harry shook his head slowly, anger still plastered on his face.

"You're such an ass, Ronald Weasley!" yelled Ginny as she broke free of her brother's hand and ran out of the hall.

Draco and Blaise got up and went after her, not caring who saw. They caught up with Ginny just as she was heading towards the 3rd floor corridor.

Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and spun her around to face him.

"Did Harry do this to you?! DID HE?" snapped Draco.

"Mate, calm down. Don't you see she's upset enough?" said Blaise putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"You all want to hurt me. All of you are trying to hurt me." said Ginny frantically.

Draco softened his mood. "No Gin, I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you."

"You can't help me. You can't do anything. You want to hurt me, Tom hurts me, and now Harry hurts me." said Ginny, and then she slapped her hands over her mouth.

"I don't want to...wait. Potter hurt you? What did he do? Did he cause this?" he said rubbing the bruise lightly on Ginny's cheek.

Ginny zoned out thinking about what happened after they left Draco's room.

 _*START FLASHBACK*_

 _Harry practically dragged Ginny towards Gryffindor tower._

 _"Harry let go! Just stop! Harry please!" shouted Ginny trying to wiggle her arm out of Harry's strong grip._

 _"I can't bloody believe you Ginny. Malfoy?! Of all people bloody Malfoy?!"_

 _"But he understands!"_

 _"Of course he does he's a bloody Death Eater!"_

 _"No he isn't! Let me fucking go!"_

 _Harry slung Ginny arm down hard._

 _"I thought I could trust you. Instead you're prowling the halls in your fucking knickers going to Slytherins rooms?! Just like a common whore?!"_

 _Ginny gasped. She pushed Harry hard into the wall. "How dare you! I am not a slag!"_

 _Out of nowhere came Harry's fist to Ginny's face. The impact left her seeing spots for a few seconds._

 _"Oh shit! Ginny, I didn't mean to, I didn't!"_

 _Ginny stared fearfully at Harry and then took off towards Gryffindor tower. She didn't look back and didn't stop until she made it to her room and to her bed._

 _*END FLASHBACK*_

"Nothing. He did nothing." whispered Ginny to Draco. "I gotta go."

"Ginny..." said Draco holding her hand. "You don't have to lie to me. I can look at you and tell not just by the bruise on your face. You gotta let me help you."

Ginny looked deep into Draco's gray orbs. "Can you really help me?"

"Yes. I can."

"Tomorrow night then. I want this to be over." said Ginny.

"Why not tonight?" asked Draco.

"I gotta go." said Ginny letting go of Draco's hand and walking away fast.

"From that bruise it looked like someone punched her." said Blaise.

"Looks like Imma have to kick Potter's ass before I kick Tom's eh mate?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Damsel In Red

Chapter 13: The Damsel In Red

Harry felt devastated for what he had done to Ginny. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what had came over him. It wasn't like the push had hurt him. He felt as if some force had taken over, but he couldn't explain it. All he knew was that it wasn't him.

He had to find a way to apologize. He wasn't that kind of person. Not even close.

Ginny didn't attend DADA that morning and it had the trio worried. However, Draco was there and he kept his death stare locked on Harry.

Ron noticed and had went on alert. "What's wrong with your mate, Zabini?" he asked Blaise as they were taking notes.

"The question is what's wrong with your mate." said Blaise, his voice dripping with disdain.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by that?" growled Ron.

"You need to talk to him about that, Weasley. This isn't my battle." said Blaise as he went back to taking his notes.

When class ended, Draco stayed back and waited for Harry to come out of the classroom. When Harry walked out, Draco grabbed him by his cloak and slammed him against the wall.

"THE BLOODY HELL MALFOY!" yelled Ron taking out his wand.

"What did you do to her Potter? "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" yelled Draco.

"GET OFF ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" yelled Harry, struggling to get out of his cloak.

"Wait. Harry you did something to my sister?" asked Ron in disbelief that Harry would ever do anything to her.

"He fucking hit her, that's what he did!" said Draco as he pushed Harry into the wall and whipped out his wand, pointing it at Harry's throat.

Ron moved his wand back and forth from Draco to Harry, not knowing who the hex first.

"Where is Ginny?!" yelled Harry.

"How the fuck do I know? I haven't seen her since this morning when she ran out of the hall!" claimed Draco, only half lying. "Now see here Potter. I may be a dick. I may be an arrogant asshole who looks down upon you lesser fuckers, but I would never ever raise my hand to a female!"

"Merlin's balls, you really did hit my sister?! Harry what the hell!" yelled Ron.

"LISTEN!" yelled Harry, silencing the two. "I didn't mean to, okay? I honestly didn't mean to. I don't bloody hit females! Something, I don't know what, but something caused me to do it. As soon as I had realized what I had done, I tried to apologize. Even this morning I tried but I felt that something come over me again, and that's why I didn't say shit at breakfast, Ron. You've got to believe me, mate. I would never disrespect Ginny like that." said Harry truthfully.

As much as Draco didn't want to believe Harry's words, he couldn't help but sense that he was indeed being honest. He lowered his wand and stormed off.

Blaise caught up with him a minute later. "Do you believe that?"

"Actually, yes I do. That bastard. That clever, clever bastard." said Draco shaking his head.

"Who, Potter?"

"No, Tom. I finally get it. Tom's trying to help me." said Draco as he pieced everything together.

"I'm not following you, mate." said Blaise.

"Listen. Tom wants Ginny to come to me. He's basically been trying to deliver her to me almost every night since I touched her. Some kind of way he willed Potter to hit Ginny. To push her to get closer to me. He wants me to have sex with her." explained Draco, astounded with his own self on coming up with that logic.

"I get that. It actually makes sense. But the question is, why?"

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow night." said Draco. "And I have a feeling that this is going to end up bad.

* * *

Ginny didn't attend classes that whole day nor the next day. She had went to Madam Pomfrey stating that she was exhausted and felt she couldn't function, so she was given a Dreamless Sleep potion and had gotten written permission to get some much needed rest. But even with the potion, Tom still haunted Ginny's dreams.

 _*START DREAM*_

 _Ginny found herself in a corridor she had never been in. She couldn't recognize it at all, nor did she know where it was near._

 _She was dressed in a skin tight red dress. Her hair was as deep a red as the dress. Waves of it cascaded over her shoulder._

 _She could feel his presence, but could not see him. She ran down the corridor and the more the ran, the longer it seemed to have gotten. She stopped and shivered when she felt his hot breath on her exposed shoulder._

 _"Why must you continue to run away from me Ginevra?" said Tom in a low voice, as he moved her hair back to kiss her shoulder._

 _"Please Tom. I don't want to do this." pleaded Ginny softly. Much softer than she would have preferred._

 _Tom's kisses moved slowly to her neck. "Don't you think it will be much easier if you just stayed put? My body aches for you. And I know yours aches for mine. I feel it every time you look at the Slytherin prince."_

 _"My body aches for no one." said Ginny firmly. "And that was a horrid thing that you did to Harry this morning."_

 _Tom chuckled against Ginny's ear as he snaked an arm around her waist. "It was necessary. The boy is in the way. Would you like for me to kill him? Then it'll be just you and I."_

 _"He thinks he is going crazy, Tom."_

 _"Perhaps he is. He's crazy to believe that you are his when in reality, we all know the answer to that." said Tom as he sniffed Ginny's hair._

 _Ginny rolled her eyes. "And what is the answer?"_

 _Tom came in front of her, grabbed her passionately by the back of her neck, causing her head to lift up, and smirked._

 _"Why, Draco Malfoy's, of course."_

 _*END DREAM*_

* * *

Ginny woke up once again near Slytherin dungeons, the feeling of Tom's hot breath still lingered on her cool skin.

She looked around to see if someone was near. No one was around.

She took the now not so secret path to Draco's room, went through the snake, and knocked on his bedroom door.

Draco opened the door and did a double take. "Ginny, as ravishing as you do look right now, there was no need to get dressed up for me." he said pulling her into his room.

"Huh?" said Ginny looking down to see red lace. She then ran over to Draco's big floor length mirror and gasped. She was not aware that she was dressed the same way she was in the dream. Even down to her lips and hair. She was so out of it that she hardly paid attention on the way to Draco's.

"I didn't do this." whispered Ginny as she looked at the girl in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself. She looked like one of those vixens that would visit the detectives in those old muggle movies Hermione had shown her once.

"I know." said Draco sliding his hands around Ginny's midsection and kissing her shoulder and Ginny gazed in the mirror.

She couldn't help but melt as Draco slowly slid his hands up and down her body.

"Are you going to finally give me what I want Ginevra?" said Draco seductively in her ear, as he unzipped the back of her dress.

"Is that all you want from me Draco?" whispered Ginny, as Draco kissed her cheek.

"No." said Draco truthfully.

Ginny turned to Draco and sighed at her lips connected with his. She ran her tongue slowly against his lips and Draco allowed her to enter.

The kiss deepened as Draco ran his fingers through Ginny's silky flames. Ginny caressed Draco's cheek as she felt his lust and passion for her through his lips. This wasn't something ordinary. There were deep feelings between transferred between the both of them.

Draco pulled gently at the shoulder straps of Ginny's dress, causing the top of the dress to fall below her breasts. He kissed on her neck, the tenderness making Ginny's knees go weak. She thought that this would be a quick affair. A quick fix and then he would send her on her way. And normally that was the kind of guy he was. But Draco wanted to drag this out as long as he could. As long as she allowed. He wanted both him and her to feel everything. Every touch, every sweet kiss, every single sensation that two people could endure at that moment.

He kissed deeply on her collarbone, her slow gasps turning him more and more on. His lips kissed a trail to the top of the lacy black bra that laid upon Ginny's 36B's.

Ginny ran her hands through Draco's hair as he pulled down her bra and devoured her breasts, his tongue circling her nipple, his teeth taking a small nibble when it got hard, causing her to squeak. Draco chuckled as his lips left her chest as he began to slowly remove the red off of Ginny's pale white skin.

He brought the dress down to her feet and planted soft kisses up her leg, to her thigh, to her knickers, and to her abdomen, kissing at it as he started to pull her knickers down.

"Draco, wait." said Ginny looking down at him nervous.

Draco looked back up at her, his eyes drawing her in. "No turning back now Gin. And you know you want this just as much as I do."

Draco scooped Ginny up and carried her over to his bed. He gently laid her down, kissing her as he removed her knickers.

He stood up and removed his pajama bottoms. Ginny couldn't help but admire the man standing in front of her, her mouth watering with anticipation.

Draco smirked as he climbed in between Ginny's legs. Ginny looked anxiously into Draco's eyes as he positioned himself to enter her.

"You ready?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not a virgin Draco."

"I'm probably a hell of a lot bigger than Potter." smirked Draco.

"Stop talking and just do it." grinned Ginny.

Draco kissed Ginny as he slowly entered her. Ginny gasped against Draco's lips, her eyes grew wide as Draco filled her walls.

"Merlin." whispered Ginny.

"Exactly."

Draco started moving in and out of her slowly as Ginny started to moan, her hands caressing Draco's back.

"Draco..." whispered Ginny in his ear, the sound of his name coming from her lips like that made him want to go faster.

He picked up speed causing Ginny to feel as if something was coming alive in her. She clawed at Draco's back, the pain making Draco hiss. Ginny's body felt as if it wasn't her own. The feeling of Draco inside of her was causing her to shake, to cry out in pleasurable pain.

Draco felt himself reaching his breaking point. He thrusted harder and harder into Ginny as she cried out his name in ecstasy. Draco was not too far behind her, filling her up with his climax.

Draco collapsed onto Ginny, struggling to catch his breath as Ginny's walls continued to squeeze his member. Ginny had never experienced the feelings and emotions she had with Draco with Harry. It scared her as well as excited her.

Draco slid out of her and laid down beside her. The two turned their heads at the same time and looked at each other. Gray met brown as they each tried to figure out what they had done and how they were feeling for each other.

"Stay with me." said Draco as he reached over and pulled Ginny close to him. Ginny nodded, knowing that she didn't want to be anywhere else but there.

* * *

The morning sun shone on Ginny's face, causing her to stir. She didn't open her eyes however. Instead she took in the events of last night, and the fact that she was in Draco's strong hold. How could something that she knew was completely wrong feel absolutely right?

She didn't know what time it was, but she knew that she had to get back up to Gryffindor tower before someone discovered she was missing. She moved Draco's arm away and got up, sitting on the side of the bed stretching.

Ginevra opened her eyes and stopped in mid stretch as her heart dropped at the sight before her.

There standing in front of her with the most evil and most beautiful smile she had ever seen on a boy, was Tom Riddle.


	14. Chapter 14: The Return Of Tom Riddle

Chapter 14: The Return Of Tom Riddle

Ginny froze where she sat. She couldn't believe that she was staring at 16 year old Tom Riddle in the flesh. In the actual reality.

He looked just like he did when he came out of the diary 5 years ago. His black hair was smooth and neat, his eyes were a deep blood red, his unblemished skin looked like freshly churned cream. He was mesmerizing to behold.

"Tom..." whispered Ginny unable to say another word.

"My Ginevra, you are beautiful." said Tom in a voice that sounded too wonderful to belong to someone so evil. "Dreams can manipulate things, but now I see everything was just right. Better even."

"Tom...how are you here?" asked Ginny shaking with fear.

Tom smiled and handed her Draco's robe from off the floor. "As much as I enjoy looking at your naked form Ginevra, I insist you cover up. You're making it hard for me not to take you right now and have my way with you."

"Draco..." said Ginny trying to wake Draco up.

"Yes please, wake the boy. He wouldn't want to miss this." sneered Tom.

Ginny quickly put the robe on and nudged Draco as hard as she could. Draco woke up with a start and sat up to see Ginny's trembling face.

"Ginny? What's the-"

"Hello Draco Malfoy. At last we finally meet." interrupted Tom with a sinister grin on his face.

Draco snatched his wand from under his pillow, grabbed Ginny, and pointed his wand at Tom.

"Ginny who the fuck is this in my room?" asked Draco, eyes boring into Tom's.

"Its him. It's Tom Riddle. He's really here." whispered Ginny.

Draco suddenly felt lightheaded and weak. "This isn't...what?"

"Well done Draco. I'm sure The Dark Lord will be most proud of you for setting me free." said Tom applauding.

Ginny pushed Draco away. "What? You...you knew this would happen? This is why we shagged?"

"No I didn't know."

"He lies..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Draco weakly.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, admit it." said Tom standing there looking pompous.

"I swear Ginny! I thought that I was helping you." pleaded Draco.

"By freeing him?!"

"I didn't know that was going to happen!"

"What have you done? Why do anything in the first place?"

Draco sighed. Might as well tell her the truth.

"Voldemort gave me a mission." began Draco. "He said that you had some kind of power that he needed and he wanted me to get it from you. I thought it was just something simple. I didn't know that you were..." stopped Draco coughing, his body feeling weary.

"Looks like this shall take awhile." said Tom sitting down in a chair, looking positively bored of the interaction.

"That I was a what? What the hell am I?" asked Ginny frantically.

"That you were a horcrux, Gin." said Draco.

Ginny gasped. She never dreamed that she was a horcrux. She had just thought that she was being haunted by Tom's memory and that Voldemort had found a way to possess her again. But a horcrux?

"I then thought that I was going to be able to take whatever was inside of you and put it inside me. And I guess I was going to deliver myself to Voldemort. I had no clue that this bastard would just show up!"

Tom laughed. "You should have known. What was it that you and Blaise Zabini discussed? How you were literally going to 'fuck the evil out of her' ?"

"How the fuck-"

"I'm always around Draco. I know all. Hear all. I know your thoughts. Your desires. The fact that this failed being your mission a long time ago. That you actually call yourself liking Ginevra. Something that I find laughable." said Tom as he got up and picked up Ginny's red dress.

"How could you? I trusted you! I can't believe that I did this!" cried Ginny.

Draco didn't know what to say. The room was starting to spin.

"Ginny..."

"And now, we have business to take care of. Come Ginevra." said Tom holding out his hand.

Ginny stood up and backed herself against the wall. Draco stumbled in front of her, his wand at the ready.

"You're not taking her anywhere, you bastard." said Draco weakly but forcibly.

"Oh, but I am. And there won't be a thing you can do about it." said Tom as he approached Draco and Ginny. "You see Draco, you wasted a lot of energy revitalizing me. Your energy is now mine. Eventually you will grow even weaker and possibly die. You're no more use and Ginevra is mine. So there is really no use for you."

Draco tried to say a spell but he felt himself falling, his head hitting the ground. The last thing he his world went black were Ginny's screams.

* * *

"Tom please. I don't want to go out there." begged Ginny, once again wearing the red dress.

Tom caressed Ginny's cheek, resting his finger under her chin. "Ginevra my sweet you have nothing to worry about. I won't let any harm come to you. Besides, what could my older self do that I being younger can't handle?"

"You're worse than Draco." sneered Ginny.

"I don't want you to use that name in my presence again." said Tom squeezing Ginny's chin hard. "Now, let's get this over with."

Tom grabbed Ginny's hand and held it tightly as the two walked towards the dining hall in Lestrange estate. They heard the chatter of men loudly. It sounded like arguing. Tom opened the door and walked inside pulling Ginny in with him.

The room grew quiet as one by one the Death Eaters noticed the intrusion. The last to look was Voldemort himself, a corrupt smile growing on his noseless face.

"You didn't tell me I didn't have a nose, Ginevra." whispered Tom. Ginny stood as stiff as a statue.

"Ah. You see? Your boy has done it Lucius, well done, well done indeed." said Voldemort clapping as he got up and walked over to Tom.

He looked Tom up and down as if he were inspecting him. "Well, I'm a far cry from what I used to be 55 years ago now aren't I? How handsome I was." said Voldemort packing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Voldemort didn't catch it but Ginny did see the quick glimpse of disgust that Tom had displayed at the touch.

The Death Eaters eyed the boy as if he were a shiny new toy. Tom gazed upon the group, sizing everyone up.

Bellatrix had her eyes set on the vixen in the red dress. Her jealously growing with every blink of her eyes. "I see your past self has taken a liking to the blood traitor Weasley girl." sneered Bellatrix.

Tom gave Bellatrix an icy stare.

"My younger self and Ginevra have a history. You will do well to respect it as have said before dear Bella. Young Ginevra here is to become my queen after all this is over."

It was then that Tom averted his gaze from Bellatrix to Voldemort. "Your queen, you say?"

Voldemort looked at Tom as if he were a proud father. "Yes, my former self. Once you and I purge this world of all that is impure, I will take her as my wife and she will rule beside me. She has no choice." he said as he held Ginny's hair and smelled it. Ginny stood completely still, too petrified to move. A single tear made its way out of her eye and rolled down her cheek.

"You can unhand her now." said Tom in an eerily calm voice.

Voldemort looked at the boy in confusion as well as the rest of the room. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Unhand her. You are scaring her, and I do not like it when others scare her."

Voldemort gazed at the boy, but dropped Ginny's hair. "I was most arrogant in my youth as you can see. It's refreshing to know that it hasn't changed with my past self residing in this girl."

Voldemort laughed at his joke, however, the Death Eaters in the room did not. They could feel it, the shift of power in the room.

It happened so quickly. Ginny couldn't wrap her mind around it. Tom took out Ginny's wand that he had taken from her earlier and sent out a non verbal crucio onto Voldemort.

Voldemort withered in pain, his blood curdling scream filled the room. Bellatrix jumped quickly put off her seat ready to attack when Tom pointed the wand at her.

"Be smart Lestrange. Be smart." said Tom calmly.

Bellatrix backed away and watched in horror as Tom pointed the wand back to Voldemort. A green light, a whooshing sound.

And the room fell silent. Voldemort was dead.

The Death Eaters didn't make any sudden movements. They simply stared at either Tom or their fallen Dark Lord.

Tom took Ginny's now shaking hand and pulled her towards the extravagant chair that Voldemort had sat in at the head of the table. He sat down, drew up another exquisite chair beside his and made Ginny sit in it.

"You there." he said pointing his wand at the Death Eater Dolohov. "Get that mangy carcass out of my sight."

Dolohov moved quickly, taking another Death Eater with him as the two dragged Voldemort's lifeless body out of the room.

"Let that be a lesson to anyone that dares crosses me or my sweet Ginevra here. I am still your Dark Lord and you will give me the same respect as you gave my elder self. And you will extend that same respect to Ginevra. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." said the room collectively.

Tom eyed the weeping Bellatrix. "I said am I clear? Pick yourself up woman, I'm still here. Only much younger with my original nose." he said laughing at his own joke.

"Yes, my Lord." whispered Bellatrix bowing down.

"Right. Now then, what's first on the list of things to be done? Oh yes. You there! You're Draco Malfoy's father aren't you? He resembles you."

Lucius stood shakily and bowed. "Lucius Malfoy, my Lord." he said.

"Ah. I have the perfect assignment for you. I need you to kill your son." said Tom cheerfully.

"NO!" screamed Narcissa and Ginny at the same time.

"Please my Lord please reconsider!" continued Narcissa. "He set you free. Surely he has earned his right to live, please my Lord, please!"

Tom looked at the pleading woman, bored. "You're his mother I assume? Normally I would have your beautiful little head for your interruption, but killing your son will be punishment enough for you."

Narcissa sobbed.

Tom turned his attention back to Lucius. "As I was saying before your rude ass wife interrupted me, I would have let him live had he not fallen for my Ginevra here. I do not share my things, especially her. So, you will kill him Lucius. Or you and your wife will join my former self in Hell."

"Tom please!" begged Ginny.

"Silence my angel." said Tom gently to Ginny as if she were a child. "Now Lucius, do we have a problem? Will you carry out the deed?"

Lucius bowed once more. "I shall, my Lord."

Tom smiled as if someone told him his favorite Quidditch team won. "Excellent, that's what I want to hear. Now, all of you, get out of my sight!"

The Death Eaters all got up and bowed. They walked out of the room slowly, Narcissa still sobbing, Bellatrix still in shock.

"Tom please! Please don't do this!" begged Ginny again.

Tom took Ginny's hand and kissed it. Why are you protecting the boy that betrayed you?"

"He….because I...just don't do this, Tom." stuttered Ginny.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Ginevra. You have gone and fallen for him, have you? Don't worry my love. We will right that wrong and we will be free to be together soon." said Tom with the sweetest most evil grin Ginny had ever seen.


	15. Chapter 15: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

For the guest reviewer that didn't like me killing off Voldemort.

First off, thanks for your review as well for reading.

Second, the reason why Tom killing Voldemort makes sense is because Tom is 16. Teenagers, especially teenagers with authority and power, are extremely impulsive, especially when they have something to gain. He isn't thinking about the consequences. He already feels as if he is the most powerful wizard in the world so why would he need his old self around? He would see his older self as competition and would want him out of the way so he can take over on his own. Sorry that you're mad, but it makes perfect sense in his head. Out with the old, in with the new. Sorry you didn't approve.

Sorry folks but I had to address that.

On with the fic :)

* * *

Chapter 15: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Draco woke up not knowing where he was. His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to figure out his whereabouts.

White. And brick. Smelled way too clean.

Great. The hospital wing.

He sat up but went back down, his head dizzy and aching. He sat up again a bit slower, holding his head.

He opened his eyes to see Dumbledore calmly standing at the foot of his bed, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Ah, you're up, Mr. Malfoy. We were worried about you." said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"What happened? Wait..." whispered Draco. Then realization set in. "Ginny...where is Ginny? What happened to her?"

"Patience Mr. Malfoy, I will get to that momentarily." said Dumbledore slowly. "Now, can you tell me what you can remember?"

"Tom Riddle. I...I set him free. We were talking. He walked towards Ginny and I tried to do something, but I must have passed out. Last thing I remember, was her screaming."

"Yes, you did unleash Tom Riddle. And he has taken Miss Weasley on intent of keeping her."

"I should have done something." growled Draco.

"Your body had been weakened. There was nothing you could do. I'm actually surprised you survived the encounter. And I'm extremely surprised you're awake now." said Dumbledore solemnly.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been asleep for the past week, Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore sadly.

"What?! And nobody has done anything for Ginny?! Where the bloody hell is Potter?!" yelled Draco enraged, not caring who he was speaking to.

Dumbledore didn't seem to mind. "He knows the situation. No one knows Miss Weasley's whereabouts, so we were counting on your survival to see if you knew something."

"Well she is probably with that evil s.o.b. at my aunt's estate! No one checked there?" asked Draco in astonishment.

"The estate has been destroyed." said Dumbledore. "There isn't a trace of it left."

"What about my house?"

"I'm afraid it has been destroyed as well. As well as many of your friend's homes. A lot has happened in the week that you were out, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco ran his fingers roughly through his hair. He couldn't believe that this was happening. It seemed as if Tom had no organization whatsoever. What was the point in destroying Death Eater homes?

Draco sighed. "Is there anything I can do Professor?" asked Draco. "Anything at all?"

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. "Until we can find the whereabouts of Tom Riddle and Miss Weasley there isn't anything any of us can do."

Draco put his head in his hands in frustration as Dumbledore walked away.

"Oh yes." he said before he went out the door. "You, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger will be having a word when you are ready. Preferably after dinner, in my office. I like lemon drops."

Draco sighed in discouragement. "Fine. Thanks Professor."

Later that night Draco found himself in front of the griffin statue that guarded Dumbledore's office. As much as he didn't feel like dealing with the Trio's shenanigans, he knew that he had no choice.

"Here goes." whispered Draco. "Lemon drops."

The griffin spun up, revealing steps leading to the office. Draco walked up the steps and open the door.

* * *

Immediately he had to dodge a purple hex coming for his face, thrown by Ron Weasley.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY SISTER YOU PALE FACED BITCH?!" yelled Ron as he charged forward.

Draco whipped out his wand, throwing an petrificus totalus charm that Ron shielded himself from being hit by. Harry came up behind Ron with wand out as well, as Hermione screamed for all of the boys to stop.

Ron grabbed Draco by his shirt and slammed him against a bookcase.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?! WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?' demanded Ron.

"I DON'T KNOW! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU BEAST!" yelled Draco.

"Ron, please put him down!" said Hermione as she tried to bring down Ron's muscular arm.

"Hermione you might as well let Ron do as he pleases with the ferret. He bloody deserves it!" sneered Harry.

"Oh yes! I'm going to let Ron beat Malfoy to a pulp so he won't be able to get Ginny back. That's really smart!" yelled Hermione still trying to pull on Ron's arm.

Hearing that made Ron let go of Draco, however, he still had his fists clenched as if he wanted to knock Draco out.

"Now if you three are done acting like animals,we can get on with a plan of action! If you would please sit down!" scolded Professor McGonagall.

Draco hadn't had the time to notice that not only was Dumbledore in there, but Professor McGonagall, Professor Wexler, and Professor Snape as well.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley only knows how to exhibit aggression." said Snape with a thin grin on his face.

Hermione and Ron glared at him as they both sat down on a sofa that Dumbledore had conjured up. Harry and Draco remained standing.

"Now now Severus, there is no need for that." said Wexler with a smile. "Ron is a very nice lad. He's just worried about his sister is all. Totally understandable."

Snape stared down at the young professor. It was clear that he didn't like Wexler at all.

"I've gathered you all here to figure out this stressful situation."said Dumbledore calmly.

"Can we move on with the pleasantries Albus?" said Snape as if he was bored already. "Some of us have better things to do."

"Oh. You mean like getting back to your little Death Eater meeting where you know exactly where everyone is, you cad?" said Wexler accusingly.

The teens jaws dropped. "You mean to tell me that you have know where Ginny is this whole time?! And you didn't say anything?" yelled Ron, his anger reaching its boiling point.

"You will not take that tone with me, boy." growled Snape.

"How the bloody hell is he supposed to act?" scolded Wexler. "He just found out you knew a way to his sister and you haven't said a word all week!"

"You know why I couldn't, you moronic man-child." said Snape. "You fail to realize that I am a double agent. And this Tom Riddle is even more suspicious than the Dark Lord was. That's why he destroys every place he meets. Next on the list is the Zabini household."

Wexler's eyes grew large.

"Blaise?" whispered Draco. "No. He can't do that!"

"And why can't he?" sneered Snape. "He already has with the Lestrange Estate, the Parkinson's, the Nott's, and the Boyle's as well as Malfoy Manor."

"What about Blaise's mum? She isn't a Death Eater."

"Husband number 7 is I'm afraid." said Wexler. "I'm going to alert my aunt and make sure she is safe."

"I'll do that Silas, as you are not a Death Eater and you'll surely rat us out. You're worse than these children with how reckless and impulsive you are."

"Must be the noble Gryffindor in me, eh Severus?" growled Wexler.

'Enough. This isn't helping." said McGonagall clapping her hands to get their attention.

"I think it best that we leave this to the adults for now" said Snape.

"Finally. Something smart comes from your mouth." said Wexler, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean leave it to the adults?! I'm going to get my sister!" yelled Ron.

"You think it wise to let a loose cannon into a minefield? No Weasley, you and your peers shall remain here." said Snape in his back to his monotone bored voice.

"Cannon? Minefield? What are those?" said Ron. Muggle weapons outside of knives, guns, swords, and daggers were mostly unheard of in the wizarding world.

"I'll escort them out Albus, if that's okay." said Wexler already ushering the four teens to the door. He ushered them down the steps with them arguing back and forth.

* * *

He guided them down the corridor and to the DADA classroom. "You four, come with me. I'll send for Zabini, and we are going to work this out."

"What do you mean Professor?" asked Hermione.

"We're going on a rescue of course Hermione. And for now until she's safe, call me Silas." said Wexler with a grin.

Ron smiled mischievously. "I knew I liked you for a reason, Professor." he said.

"First things first. We need to know who we are dealing with here." said Wexler as he wrote a quick note to Blaise and sent it off with an owl. "Now Draco, the only thing we know is what your memory showed us. We had to extract it to even know that's what happened.. It's back in, but these three don't know specifics so...care to share?

Draco narrowed his eyes at the professor. "I don't...but I guess I have no choice in the matter do I?"

The professor shook his head.

Draco sighed. "Long story short, I had a mission from Voldemort, and it was either do it or die. Ginny and I did some things, and I ended up unleashing something that I didn't know would really come out. I was just as duped as everyone else. I was weakened, Tom acted like a cocky ass kid, and then he took Ginny. He reminded me a bit of you, Potter. You're always so damn sure of yourself. Always got to be the center of attention."

Harry was flabbergasted. "What the hell are you talking about? That's not true!"

"Oh it isn't? You and your loony self always had the Voldy nightmares and everybody just had to hear about them, but when it came to Ginny and hers, you didn't bother to listen, did you? You shrugged her off, called her childish. Oh sure, you apologized, but did you really listen after that? No, you didn't, which is why she still kept coming back to me. I actually paid attention to her."

"Yeah you did, but only to gain something. You were never her real friend." growled Harry.

"Au contraire. See that's where you're somewhat right, but mostly wrong. I had something to gain, and I would have gotten it anyways without listening to her tell me her dreams and how they made her feel. I listened to that because I was indeed her friend. I comforted her because I actually cared about her feelings."

"Sod off Malfoy, you don't care about anyone but yourself." said Harry crossing his arms.

"I bet you I care about your girlfriend more than you do and ever will. In more ways than one. And she knows it." smirked Draco.

You son of a bitch. You fucked her didn't you?! DIDN'T YOU?!" yelled Harry.

Draco leaned against the wall. "No, I didn't fuck her as you so eloquently put it. I made love to her. Something you wouldn't know about."

Ron and Hermione's jaws dropped at Draco's admission. The two of them were totally speechless.

Harry however, had tons to say.

"YOU WANKER! YOU BLOODY BITCH! YOU WHORED OUT MY MOTHERFUCKING GIRLFRIEND?!" yelled Harry pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco whipped his wand out as well and pointed it at Harry, his eyes swirling with rage. "I didn't whore out your girlfriend. Ginny will never be a whore, and you will never ever say that about her again, or I'll hex you so bad your future children will feel it." growled Draco meaning every word.

Ron didn't know what to think. On the one hand, his best mate basically called his sister a whore. On the other hand, his arch enemy, who's fault that all this happened to his sister just defended her honor and meant all of it. He didn't know who to throw a curse at.

Before he could formulate an action, Blaise stepped into the door. "I got your note cuz. What's going on?" he asked as he looked at everyone in the room.

Wexler gave a sigh of relief as his cousin walked into the classroom. "Blaizey boy, I need the schematics to your house. It's been so long that I've forgotten the secret passageways in and out. We're gonna attempt to get Ginny out of there."

"Why the hell would she be at my house?" asked Blaise getting agitated.

"There isn't enough time for that I'm afraid. We just need to know. We need to get a hold of Aunt Camilla too. She may can help us."

Blaise nodded and started drawing up his home on some spare parchment.

Wexler then turned his attention to the others.

"Now, if you two are done mud slinging, we need to formulate a plan. It's gonna take all of us, and I thought you would be mature enough to come together for Ginny's sake, but if that isn't possible, then you two can stay behind and I'll go with my cousin, Ron, and Hermione."

"I'm coming." said Draco quickly. "You're not leaving me out of this. If I have to get along with the Scarhead to save her, then so be it."

Harry sneered at Draco, but nodded. Then the group came together and formulated a plan.

* * *

Ginny stood in the mirror of the eighth different bedroom she had been in all week. Every day it was the same. They would eat, she would sit and say nothing while Tom and the Death Eaters would have another boring meeting about world domination, they would then loot the home they were in, and then burn it to the ground.

This time they were in the Zabini home, and she had felt even more horrible about being there than she did when they were at Malfoy Manor a couple days ago. Blaise's mother was so nice to her. She was also very scared. She didn't want them in their home, but husband number seven was scared of the boy so he complied. Camilla Zabini had stayed under the radar and she was trying hard to find a way for Ginny to escape.

Ginny sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was green today, very tight in the middle showing off curves she didn't know were there. She was thankful that Tom hadn't forced himself upon her like she had been scared about every night he came to her. In reality, she really felt like he only wanted her as a trophy. Something to show off and dangle in front of the others.

Some of the men had eyed her. Anytime Tom would notice, he would become enraged and crucio them. Goyle's father had been killed for licking his lips, lusting over her. Tom would go insane with jealousy over any man who even looked like they wanted Ginny. And yet, he thought it a fun he to dress her up as sexy as he could without having her look like a slag just to see what male would eye her up.

Ginny could tell that Tom didn't really know what he was doing. His power was tremendous. It rivaled the older Voldemort tenfold, however, his arrogance and pride was terrible. He thought himself to be invincible, and would come up with raids and plans that at times sounded so farfetched she wondered if he was just playing a bad game of chess with his followers.

It was only a matter of time until his cockiness would get the best of him. She could feel it and she felt that he could feel it too and didn't want to believe it.

As she sat and brushed her hair, her thoughts went to school. To her family. She didn't know if everyone knew or not. Ron knew of course seeing as he was at school, but she had no idea of knowing if her mum and dad had been told.

She missed Ron. She would give anything to be scolded and loved on by her overprotective brother at that moment. She missed Hermione and her big sister like ways. She missed Harry. A lot. But she couldn't help but miss Draco even more.

True, he had deceived her. True, he was indeed at fault for unleashing Tom Riddle from within her. But Ginny couldn't help her unusual bond that she felt that Draco and her had. Though it was absolutely wrong, and she would never forgive herself for what she did to Harry, she couldn't help but think about the fact that she would feel so much better if Draco was here with her right now. His strong arms around her, his soothing voice whispering in her ear how everything would be okay.

As much as she hated him at the moment, at the same time she needed him. And she couldn't understand why.


	16. Chapter 16: Ginny's Fury

Chapter 16: Ginny's Fury

Tom crept quietly into the bedroom that Ginny was in. He found her laid out on the bed, sleeping. He gazed at the innocence she shown, she looked so pure despite the fact that she had been touched by evil since she was 11.

His evil. And he revelled in the thought of it.

He took his finger and lightly brushed the hair from her face. Though he couldn't love her like he knew he should, he knew he had a strong affection for her. He wanted her. All of her. Not just like it used to be in her dreams. He needed to feel everything there was about her. He wanted to feel her dig her nails into his back as he ravaged her body and made it cry out for only him.

Ginevra was his. All of his. And he wasn't about to let anyone or anything take her away from him.

He knew the other Death Eaters lusted after her, the sick perverts. Men old enough to be her father were thinking about what it would be like to have her legs propped up against their shoulders. He had read their filthy minds and it had disgusted him to the core. He had half a mind to kill them all.

And then there was Bellatrix's mind. True, she was Voldemort's most trusted and most dedicated warrior, but she was unsure of him. True, he was indeed the Dark Lord, only younger, she still felt a bit uneasy about him. At the same time, she was attracted strongly to him. Of course she was. All this power and authority and on top of that looks that rivaled the Gods? She would be a fool not to want him.

She also hated Ginevra for the position that she had. Bellatrix thought it belonged to her and only her. Tom laughed to himself at that thought. Like he would ever fuck that whore. He wouldn't even dream of such a thing.

No, all his energy in that endeavor had been reserved for Ginevra. Whenever she decided to take it. To take it by force would destroy both him and her. And besides, he wanted Ginny to give herself to him willingly.

Only problems were those good for nothing prats, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Of course, he and Potter would have their day, but Draco was the one that he knew that if he touched, he would lose Ginevra forever. Damn Draco. He had absolutely no clue that the fucking prick actually liked Ginevra. And here he was helping to bring her right to him.

He didn't have to read Ginevra's mind to know that she cared for the pasty faced bastard. But maybe her care for him could be used to his advantage.

He grabbed Ginny's hair softly and brought his face down to smell it. The smell of her hair was intoxicating. Strawberries. Invigorating.

Ginny's eyes popped open at the sound of Tom breathing her scent in. Her eyes were wide as he did it again, deeper this time.

"What do you think you are doing?" she said in a shaky voice.

Tom sat up and smiled his beautiful but deadly smile at her. "Ah my angel, you are awake. You had slept through dinner time. You knew you were supposed to be there didn't you?"

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat up on the bed. "What are you going to do? Crucio me like you do your lackeys? Go ahead. See if I give a damn."

Tom chuckled. He loved it when Ginny pretended to be in control.

"You amuse me so, my dear. Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Whatever, Tom."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" asked Tom, being condescending.

"Dunno." said Ginny. "It's probably because I'm being held against my will. Maybe its because you almost killed someone I cared about. It could be that you are getting on my last nerve. Why don't you pick?"

"You still think of him?" said Tom, trying to keep his composure.

"Every. Single. Day. I know it pisses you off to think of Draco more than it does if I was to bring up Harry."

"I don't like either prat. Why do this, Ginevra? You act as if the boy can do better than what I could do to you."

"Guess I'll never find that out, will I? Oh well." said Ginny getting up from the bed and walking over to the vanity. She started to brush her hair to distract herself from the fact that she wanted to choke the life out of the arrogant fool.

Tom was amused at Ginny's behavior. Her fiery personality had always excited him. And to see it play out in his face even more was making him want her. Badly.

He walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. Ginny stiffened at his unwanted touch. She watched as he pulled her into him close, placing his head on her shoulder.

"You see Ginevra? We look beautiful together. You can't deny it. The look of fire and sin. Strength and power. Can you imagine the things we could accomplish together? You're making something that is so easy, complicated." said Tom as he gently kissed her neck.

Ginny hated the fact that his kiss felt good. She closed her eyes and imagined she was anywhere else but here. She was at the Burrow. With Harry, in his warm embrace. No that wasn't right...

She was in a place of pure luxury. Wrapped in Draco's strong arms. He was whispering in her ear how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. Those were his lips kissing a trail from her neck to her shoulder. His gentle touch sending shivers up her spine. His smell of power, expensive chocolate, and wine causing her mind to go fuzzy.

The scenario in her head took over as she unknowingly allowed Tom to pick her up and carry her over to the bed. She wasn't aware that it was him, not Draco who was now stripping her of her clothes, kissing her chest, nibbling on her neck as if he were a vampire.

She felt her body heat up. Literally. She felt as if she would burst into flames. She felt a strong unknown power flowing through her veins. Something that needed to be release. He needed to help her release it.

But wait...he wasn't there.

Ginny's mind snapped back to reality the moment Tom touched her treasure. Her eyes popped open and glowed red as she looked and seen that it was Tom, not Draco, that had his nasty bloodthirsty hands all over her.

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled and a force of power pulsed from her body, knocking Tom across the room and into a wall. He fell to the ground and looked up at her weakly.

Ginny got up and started shaking as she watched tiny deep purple sparks come out of her hands. She felt wave after wave of powerful magic wash over her.

She stared at the startled Tom who for the first time ever, looked absolutely terrified. Without knowing what she was doing she screamed as she pointed her hands to Tom and the tiny sparks turned into bolts that sent Tom flying up and screaming bloody murder as they hit him. Ginny closed her hands quickly and Tom once again fell to the ground, this time out cold.

Ginny ran over and grabbed her wand from Tom's pocket. She quickly got dressed and ran out of the room to find Blaise's mother.

She looked into room after room until she finally found to woman. She ran up to her and hugged her frantically.

Camilla Zabini let go of Ginny as quickly as Ginny latched onto her. "What the hell? You're burning up! What happened to you?"

"I don't know! I knocked out Tom. He was trying to...and then all of a sudden I felt like I was on fire and I knocked him out! We need to get out of here now!" said Ginny in a panic.

"I had just gotten word from my nephew and son. They were coming to rescue you, but it doesn't look like you need much of that now does it?" chuckled Camilla.

"Where do we need to go?"

* * *

In Hogsmeade, in the Hogs Head pub, Professor Wexler, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco prepared to floo over to a wizarding pub in Milano, Italy, where Blaise's winter home was located. That was where Blaise's mother had said they were.

"Okay, the plan is to get in, get the girl, and get out." said Wexler. "We don't need a battle if we can afford not to have one. If my aunt was able to get Ginny out and to the pub without detection, then we more than likely won't even need to go into the house."

"What about Ma?" asked Blaise.

Wexler shrugged as he gathered floo powder into his hand.

All of a sudden, bright green flames shot up out of the fire place causing the group to jump back. Camilla and Ginny had emerged out of the flames.

"MA!" yelled Blaise as Camilla reached out for her son and took him into her arms.

Ginny stood and looked around frantically, her body and mind still in a panic over what she had done moments ago. Her eyes darted from Ron, to Hermione, to Harry, and then found who they were looking for.

"Draco.." She sighed as she fainted forward and into his arms. Draco looked just as shocked as the rest of them.

"She hot as hell" he said as he forced himself to hold onto her.

Hermione and Ron touched Ginny's cheeks and immediately pulled their hands back.

"Her skin bloody burned me! What's wrong with her?!" exclaimed Ron as he looked at his and Hermione's hands.

"She came to me hotter than that if you can imagine. Said that that bastard had tried to have her way with her and that she knocked him out." said Camilla.

Harry, Draco, and Ron all felt the equal emotion of wanting to rip Tom's heart out of his body. "We need to take her to the hospital wing." said Draco as he adjusted Ginny to where he was carrying her wedding style.

"Oi! Get your hands off of her!" yelled Harry. "I'm the one who is her boyfriend, what the fuck makes you think you are going to carry her up there?!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's words. "Number one, how very 'all about me' that was. Number two, she called my name and came to me, therefore that would imply that she wanted me and not you. And number three, as long as she gets there does it bloody matter who is carrying her?!"

"Bloody hell, while you two are standing here arguing, my sister could burst into flames! Let's go!" yelled Ron as he pushed Draco along.

* * *

Tom woke up to find Lucius, Bellatrix, and Camilla's husband standing over him. His head hurt him something horrible, and he tried to process what had happened to him.

"He's awake. The Dark Lord's awake! Fetch Dolohov!" said Bellatrix to a nearby Death Eater who ran off to do her bidding.

Tom glared at the three in front of him. "I don't need anyone. I'm fine."

"You've been knocked out for hours, my Lord." said Lucius. "And the Weasley girl along with the Zabini woman are gone."

Tom smiled a sinister smile. "They have probably gone back to Hogwarts. Excellent. That's exactly where she needs to be."

"My Lord?"

"It seems that Ginevra has awakened an unnatural power within her. She almost killed me. I'm so proud of her." said Tom.

Lucius and Bellatrix looked at each other and then back at Tom.

"If she is at Hogwarts, she is exactly where she needs to be for me to do what needs to be done. Change of plans. We shall be heading to the school soon. And as for you Lucius, your services of killing your son is no longer needed "

"But why the change of mind, my Lord?"

"Because you incapable ignoramus. Ginevra is going to unknowingly do it for me." he said with a snicker.


	17. Chapter 17: So Right, So Wrong

Chapter 17: So Right, So Wrong

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You're here. Just here."_

 _"Where is here? And who are you?"_

 _"Here is wherever you want it to be, and I'm you."_

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _"Do you want to be?"_

 _"...no"_

 _"Then you aren't. You're safe. For now."_

 _"I didn't kill him did I?"_

 _"Sadly, no."_

 _"Dammit."_

 _"But you soon will. If you choose to. And if you let him help you."_

 _"Harry? I know. He is the chosen one."_

 _"Not anymore. And I wasn't talking about him. He can't help you. He would only stop you. Hinder you. Do not trust him."_

 _"Oh don't be silly, it's Harry."_

 _"It's never been Harry and you know it, Ginny."_

 _"But...what am I supposed to do?"_

 _"You fight. You live. You survive. And you find it in your heart to forgive him for what he's done. You need him."_

 _"Draco? Why do I need him?! He is the cause of all of this!"_

 _"Yes he is. And he is also your savior. Now wake up, Gin. Wake up. You're needed."_

* * *

Ginny woke up and stared at the familiar stone ceiling of the hospital wing. She felt a hand in her right hand and looked over at the owner.

Ron. A sleeping Ron, but it was indeed Ron.

"Ronnie?" she whispered, her vocal chords stinging a bit.

Ron stirred as his eyes opened a peek and seen that his sister was awake. He was fully awake immediately at the sight of his sister's amber eyes.

"Ginny! You're awake! Thank Merlin, I was so worried!" he said as he jumped out of his seat and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "Good. No burning this time."

"Burning?" asked Ginny.

"Hell yeah. Your skin has felt like a bloody inferno for the past six hours. The only people that have been able to withstand touching you have been me and...and Malfoy. What happened to you, Gin?"

"What time is it?"

Ron looked down at his watch. "About to be 1:30 in the morning."

"I need to see Draco. Where is Draco?" asked Ginny, as she sat up.

Ron's face fell at the mention of Draco's name. "What's going on with the two of you huh? Why is it all about him all of a sudden?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Is he in his room or not?"

"No Gin, answer my question first."

"Draco did this to me, and he is going to help me get through it." said Ginny, growing impatient.

"Why can't Harry help you? He's your boyfriend. Or have you forgotten after what you and Malfoy did." asked Ron getting angry.

"So he told you?"

"Yeah he did. He also told us that it wasn't even all about shagging with you two."

"He...he did?" said Ginny, blushing.

"Ginny, please. I want to understand this. I had to stand there and think about whether or not I wanted to beat my best mate's ass for calling you a whore and to praise Malfoy for sticking up for you. Do you know how conflicting that was?" said Ron with a small chuckle.

"Well, you see how highly Harry thinks of me then, huh? Please Ron. Where is Draco?"

Ron sighed. "Give me a second. Cheeky git." he grinned as he messed up his sister's hair and then walked out of the room.

Ginny then heard muffled arguing. She turned to the door and watched as the blurry figures of red hair and white hair argued for a few seconds and then the white made its way to the door and opened it.

* * *

Draco stepped in, took one look at Ginny, and smiled hugely. He then tried to hide it quickly, but it was too late, she had already seen it.

"Weaslette." he said in a voice that was meant to be cold, but it was cracking.

"Ferret." said Ginny as she beckoned him over with her finger.

He walked over to her and stood in front of her as she sat on the side of the bed. He looked at her intensely, trying hard to hide every single emotion he had for her.

Ginny tried to do the same, failing just as miserably as Draco.

Draco crashed into her, her face burying into his chest as his arms embraced her as tightly as hers had him. The two held each other not saying a word for what seemed like hours, but were only mere seconds.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"I know." whispered Ginny back. "I'm sorry too."

Draco let go of Ginny and sat on the bed beside her. He put his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be here according to your prat of a brother." said Draco.

"He's exactly right, you know. Why are you here?"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't wait to see if you were okay?"

"Where is Harry?"

"He's gone being the type of gentleman that I am not." said Draco smugly.

Ginny scoffed. "I bet you feel pretty proud of yourself then, huh? That you're looking like the stand up lover over my own boyfriend?"

"That's because I am the stand up lover." said Draco.

"You're not supposed to be though."said Ginny. "This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have done anything with you."

"I know. But it's done and shit isn't going to change anytime soon, so what are we going to do about it?"

"Move on, go back to our lives, and pretend as if this nonsense never happened?" asked Ginny.

"I can't do that. Can you?"

"No. But I can't do Harry like that either. I've already broken his heart by cheating on him in the first place." said Ginny sighing.

"So you're just gonna go back to him?"

"What else can I do Draco?"

"Not be with the bloody wanker, that's what." said Draco, getting annoyed.

"And what? Be with you? Have it be that bloody easy when you know it isn't? Tell me what I should do!" yelled Ginny getting upset.

Draco got up and hugged her again. He felt just as conflicted as she did and he couldn't possibly understand why. Nor could he understand what he was about to suggest.

"We could keep it a secret, you know." whispered Draco.

Ginny looked up at Draco astonished. "You mean like us? Be together and not tell anyone? Do it behind Harry's back? I don't think I could do that."

Draco smirked. "Wasn't that what we were doing before?"

"No! Not even. We did some things we shouldn't have behind his back, but you're speaking on something that is totally different."

"So what am I supposed to do Gin? Just fuck the way I feel right? I have to sit there and watch you be with a prat that only focus is himself and basically has you as a fucking trophy?!"

"Oh and I wouldn't be a trophy to you? Shit, I'm already that to fucking Tom. Might as well continue to be that with Harry since I'm so used to it!"

"You were never a trophy when it came to me!"

"No I was worse. I was just a bloody assignment." said Ginny, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, you were. I'm not gonna stand here and lie and say that it's not true. But you stopped being that the moment that I actually started feeling for you! And you needed me! Fuck Ginny, you need me now!" yelled Draco.

Ginny put her face in her hands and screamed in frustration. He was right. Completely right. She did need him. And if she would just admit it to herself, she needed him for more than just what was going on with her.

"How would we keep this a secret?" whispered Ginny? "I'm sure my brother has heard everything."

Draco sat back down beside Ginny on the bed. "Just tell them that we are friends. And then act like that's what we are."

"That's easier said than done." said Ginny.

"You're telling me. But what am I supposed to do when you're acting like the bloody noble Gryffindor you are?" said Draco putting a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear.

"I had a dream." said Ginny. " I had a dream where I was talking to myself and myself told me that you are the one that can help whatever it is that's happening to me. That I can't trust Harry. That it has to be you."

"We'll figure it out. From what Blaise's mum told us that you told her, it sounds like you still have a lot of dark magic inside of you. It'll consume you if something isn't done about it." said Draco looking at the inside of Ginny's hand.

"I shocked him, Draco. I. think if I would have held on long enough, I would have killed him."

We can talk about it in the morning. You need to get some rest." said Draco as Ginny laid down. He climbed into the bed beside her. She snuggled up as close as she could against him, her head laying on his chest.

"What do we say if someone catches us like this?" asked Ginny.

"What? I can't comfort a friend?" smirked Draco.

"I didn't know you did such a thing." joked Ginny.

"Only the pretty ones."

"So I guess I'll be catching Blaise in your bed sometimes then?" joked Ginny as she raised her head to look at Draco.

"Oh yeah. I can't resist those pretty lips of his. Just like I can't yours." he said kissing Ginny on the lips.

"You're such a pervy git." she giggled.


	18. Chapter 18: Dark Mind, Body, And Soul

Chapter 18: Dark Mind, Body, And Soul

The next morning Ginny woke up to a letter in her hand.

 _G,_

 _Didn't want you to deal with the bullshit this morning, so I left early. I know you have to be around that prick Potter, but don't stay away from me too long. If I have to kidnap you and hold you hostage in my room, I will._

 _Yours,_

 _D_

Ginny blushed as she stuck the letter in her pocket. Madam Pomfrey came and checked on her and cleared her to leave after she showered. Hermione had brought her a clean set of clothes and left them the night before.

She dressed and headed down to breakfast, hoping to get it in early and just go to class without speaking to anyone. However, as soon as she arrived in the great hall, she was met by a happy Ron, a worried looking Hermione, and an irate Harry.

Ginny sighed as she looked at her brother, her unofficial sister, and her potentially broken hearted boyfriend. She mustered up her Gryffindor courage and walked over to them, taking a seat on the other side of Ron.

Ron gave her a quick side hug while Hermione asked her how she was feeling and handed her some pumpkin juice. Harry said nothing. He didn't even look at her.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Or at least I will be once I get all this sorted out." said Ginny.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. He had so much he wanted to say to the girl. Though he somewhat felt bad for what was happening to her, he was extremely pissed about being cheated on and even worse, being cheated on with a Malfoy. Of all people did she have to go for him? What was so special about that arrogant prick?

Ginny nibbled on her muffin in silence while the rest of the school filed in. She caught sight of Draco and Blaise coming in the door. Blaise tossed his fingers up at Ron (the two had started getting along very well) and flashed a teasing smirk at Ginny. Draco just stared at her and then continued over to Slytherin table.

Ginny and Draco played eye tag through the rest of breakfast. Harry observed them, and it made his blood boil.

"Ginny, we need to talk." he said not giving her a chance to speak as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors. Hermione and Ron watched in curiosity and worry. Draco stabbed his sausage with his fork.

Harry pulled Ginny until they were near the kitchens. "What the hell was that at breakfast?" he growled.

"He was just concerned about me Harry. That's all."

"You shouldn't be his concern. He is the one who did this shit to you."

"And he is the one that can help it too. He knows all about dark magic from his family and also having to almost live with bloody Voldemort. Who would I be if I didn't seek his help?"

"You'd be smart! All he wants to do is just get into your knickers! Which we also haven't addressed that shit yet! What the fuck was that Ginny?! You go and fucking cheat on me with that pale bastard?! That fucking Death Eater?!"

Ginny felt a surge of energy run through her veins. "He is NOT a Death Eater! And we shouldn't have done it, but you don't fucking listen to me! All you care about is yourself and your stupid rivalry with him! You not even mad at me and him shagging because I'm your girlfriend. You're mad because it's Draco and you hate him. How dare I cheat with your worst enemy!"

"No shit, Ginny! You let him whore you out for some stupid power and look what happened?! Fucking Tom Riddle is loose and you're a freak!" yelled Harry.

*SMACK* *CRACK*!

Ginny smacked Harry so hard she had broken his jaw and the force of the smack slammed him into the wall. Her handprint glowed purple on his face. Her eyes turned red with anger and hate for what Harry had said about her.

Hermione, Ron, Blaise, and Draco had came around the corner when she had smacked him. Hermione and Ron gasped while Blaise and Draco looked in awe and fear.

"How dare you insult her like that Harry Potter!" she said in a voice that did not sound like her own.

"Ginny...what the hell are you?!" said Harry as he felt his jaw. He drew his hand back as his jaw felt like it was on fire.

Ginny started to cry, her tears falling from her face turned into tiny embers as they fell to the floor, her hands glowed purple, her hair blew in an invisible wind.

"MALFOY, HELP HER!" cried out Hermione, as Blaise ran to get help. Ron helped Harry out of the wall, and Draco ran over to a trembling Ginny.

"RELEASE ME!" cried Ginny as she stared into Draco's bewildered gray eyes with her terrifying red ones.

"Release me?" mouthed Hermione.

"Ginny! Ginny baby, come back to me, please!" said Draco holding onto Ginny's shoulders. His hands were on fire but he kept his grip on her.

"GINNY WILL BE NO MORE. NOT FOR LONG. NOT UNLESS YOU RELEASE ME!"

"Whatever you say, whatever you are! Just give me back Ginny, now!" yelled Draco trying hard to continue his hold on her.

Ginny's hands stopped glowing. Her hair fell flat and her tears turned back into water. Her eyes slowly changed back to amber as she looked at Draco.

"Come on Ginny. Come on." whispered Draco.

Finally Ginny's body temperature started to decrease. Her focus was back directly at Draco, her bottom lip trembling like an upset toddler.

"What's happening to me?" she asked.

Draco pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I don't know, Gin. I don't fucking know."

* * *

10 minutes later Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny found themselves in Dumbledore's office, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Wexler, Camilla, and Remus Lupin who was also an expert in dark arts. Ron had taken Harry to Madam Pomfrey to heal his injuries.

"Well from what they are describing Albus it sounds as if there is something evil residing in Ginny." said Remus as he held onto her and stroked her hair. Ginny felt Remus to be like a second father to her having spent a lot of time around him when she would stay at Grimmauld Place. "A succubus perhaps?"

"I would have thought that but no, Remus." said Wexler. "If that was what was in her, then both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy would be dead from having intercourse with her."

Ginny groaned, her eyes quickly flashing from brown to red and back again. Why did her sex life need to be up for discussion?

"Professors, could it be something that Tom Riddle left behind possibly?" asked Hermione to no one in particular.

"That could be a definite possibility, Miss Granger." said McGonagall. "The questions are what and why? Whatever this is, it's very powerful. And very dangerous. She shattered Mr. Potter's jaw, Albus."

At the mention of that, Ginny's eyes flashed once more. Draco caught it the second time.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't like Potter. Her eyes are changing that dangerous red color at the mere mention of his name." he said pointing at her once again flashing eyes.

"Strange." said Snape, very much intrigued.

"That was probably why there was so much power with that smack and why it broke his jaw." said Blaise.

"It must not like Tom either. I was the same way when he touched me." said Ginny.

"It's certainly not something that is 100% part of you." said Hermione. "This thing has a mind of its own. It told Malfoy to release it before something happened to you. It used your name. Whatever it is, it seems like it doesn't want to be inside hurting you. It's acting like it's protecting you."

Remus looked at Hermione intently. "Come with me Miss Granger. I feel we need to take a look at some books."

Hermione hopped up quickly and followed Remus out of the door.

Wexler snickered. "Nerds." he said.

Ginny sat next to Draco. She put her head on his shoulder as Draco put his arm around her waist.

"What do you think we should do, sir?" asked Draco to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled with curiosity. "I have a series of directions for all of you to follow, if you please."

The group nodded.

"Silas, I will ask that you take Ginny on after classes are over with to help her channel whatever this is. It will help her a lot. Severus, if you could brew Miss Weasley calming potions as well as something to take care of her nerves, that would be a tremendous help to her and Mr. Malfoy."

Snape and Wexler nodded and went off to get things ready and situated.

"Minerva, if you could also assist Silas with helping her channel her energy. Transfiguration can be a very big help, and that is something besides DADA that Miss Weasley excels in."

"Of course, Albus." she said as she left.

"Mr. Zabini, you and Mr. Weasley will assist Professor Wexler, as well as help with Miss Weasley and Miss Granger. If you would notify Mr. Weasley of that now that would be great."

Blaise nodded and walked out the door. All that was left was Draco and Ginny.

"Now, on the matter of you two." began Dumbledore. "I think that for the time being, Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter need not to be in the same room with each other. If this, whatever this is seems to not be too fond of the boy, then it could cause Ginny to harm him very very badly."

"I understand Professor. I don't believe Harry would want anything to do with me after this anyways." said Ginny partially saddened, but also relieved as she didn't want to harm him any longer.

"In the meantime Mr. Malfoy, if it's alright with you , I give permission for you to be around Miss Weasley as much as possible. It seems that it is looking to you for comfort and salvation, and Miss Weasley seems calm around you. I have my theories, and if any of them are correct, the more upset Miss Weasley gets, the more in danger she is in.

"Also, even though this is totally unorthodox, I recommend that you, Miss Weasley, stay in Mr. Malfoy's room until this is resolved. I trust that you will be a gentleman to her, Mr. Malfoy." said Dumbledore looking over his glasses at Draco, who nodded.

"I'm giving you the rest of today off as well as the others to get a head start on what needs to be done."

"Sir, I have DADA with Harry, as well as seeing him at mealtimes. What am I supposed to do then?" asked Ginny.

"For today, you are to stay in Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini's quarters. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will have access to your quarters as well. Food will be provided for you. Tomorrow you will sit with Mr. Malfoy at all meals and since you already do that in your DADA class that will continue. Hopefully just him being near will calm you. You will also have calming potion by tonight that you can sip on throughout the day if you feel as if things are getting unruly. Now, you two are dismissed."

* * *

Draco walked with Ginny out of the door and down the steps. They then walked towards his dorm, Ginny's fingers intertwined with Draco's.

"I'm sorry." said Ginny.

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that I have to invade you and Blaise's space now. And that I have to be attached to you like fucking Pansy Parkinson. And that you're basically my babysitter."

Draco shook his head. "You're not invading anything. Blaise doesn't care. And besides, who would feel bad having permission to sleep next to a hot girl? And I don't call it babysitting. I call it being able to spend as much time as I want with you. And don't you dare compare yourself to that shrew. I can't believe you just did that." said Draco.

"So you'll take care of Ginny then, won't you?" said a voice that wasn't Ginny's.

Draco stopped and turned Ginny to him. Ginny's eyes had changed from brown to a vibrant blue. They seemed much kinder than the eyes that were full of fury a while ago. Her skin however, was much cooler than usual, as if she had been out in the snow without a jacket for a few minutes. Her facial expression had also changed. It was of content and calm, but it didn't look like it belonged to Ginny.

"What are you?" asked Draco.


	19. Chapter 19: Bonding Time

Chapter 19: Bonding Time

"What are you?" repeated Draco.

Ginny stared at him and then blinked her eyes again turning back to amber. Her skin started to warm back up and she looked like herself again.

"Draco, why are you looking at me like that? What happened?" asked Ginny frantically, after looking at Draco's freaked out face.

"You didn't realize? You just...you spoke to me. And it didn't sound like you."

"I spoke to you just now."

"No. You had said 'So you'll take care of Ginny then, won't you?' And then your eyes went blue and you were all chilled."

"I don't remember saying any of that. I do remember feeling very relaxed and very calm however. Like a soothing sensation." said Ginny, creeped out.

They had made it to Draco's dorm. The common room was empty, but apparently for Ginny not enough,because she headed for Draco's room.

Draco opened the door for her and she dove into his bed, causing Draco to chuckle.

"And who told you that you could plop down on my bed like that?" said Draco playfully.

"Don't you mean our bed? I'm your roomie now, remember? Unless you need me to conjure up another bed." teased Ginny.

"No!" said Draco quickly. "...I mean...I don't mind. Of course any woman would love the chance to share my bed with me on a more permanent basis. Who wouldn't? I'd share a bed with me."

Ginny laughed. "Do you just wake up being arrogant?"

Draco climbed over top of her, gently pinning her to the bed. "I usually get started around breakfast" he said as he started kissing her neck.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you to be a gentleman?" joked Ginny.

"I am being one. And I'll continue to be one until you tell me not to be." said Draco as he tried to kiss Ginny's lips, only to have his kiss land on her cheek from her turning her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just don't want to right now, if that's okay with you. My body feels drained and I feel ugly and the last thing on my mind is shagging."

"Well for one you don't have an ugly bone in your body. For two I understand if your body feels like shit. It take a lot of power to do what you did. And for three who said anything about shagging? I just wanted to be close to you." said Draco, kissing her again on the cheek.

"So you wouldn't mind just laying here and holding me?"

"Not at all." said Draco as he nuzzled his face into Ginny's hair.

"Who knew Draco Malfoy was a cuddler?" giggled Ginny

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." whispered Draco.

"Tell me something."

"You tell me something."

"I asked your first."

"Ladies first."

"Well then, that means you go first since I asked you first. Tell me your first memory."

"Fine." said Draco. "Hmm... my first memory of anything was me getting my hair washed in the bath. I remember there being lots of bubbles. Bubbles so thick, I could hold them without them popping. Mother massaged my scalp gently and sang to me."

Ginny giggled.

"What?" said Draco, looking at Ginny confused.

"You know, you try to act like this tough mean asshole Slytherin, but really, you're a sweetheart and as soft as cotton." said Ginny poking Draco in the nose.

"Fuck you, that's not true. I'm still that Slytherin. I have no idea why I'm acting like this with you. Must be some...what's that thing muggles say? Jedi mind trick?"

"I didn't do anything to you and you know it Draco." laughed Ginny.

"Okay, whatever. What's your first memory?"

Ginny thought about it for a second. "My first memory was probably my brother hugging me in the middle of a storm. It was Ron. And he would tell me that it was Merlin and other wizards doing that muggle thing called bowling, and the lightening is when they would make a strike."

"What's bowling?" asked Draco.

"Bowling is this muggle sport where they take heavy balls and roll them down a wooded lane and try to knock these white things called pins over." explained Ginny.

"Sounds boring."

"Dad showed us how to play it. It was fun. It would probably be more fun in the air though." said Ginny. "Okay. I have another question.

"Ask away."

"What made you listen to Voldemort?" asked Ginny getting serious.

Dragon sighed. "He would have killed me. Worst of all, he would have killed my mother. I'm expendable. She isn't. She never asked for this."

"So you're saying you did?"

"I was born into it. My father forced it upon me. I wish...I wish that it wouldn't have been you. To be honest, I really didn't want anything to do with it. But I knew the consequences. And I still do." said Draco as he sat up on the bed and watched the fire in his fireplace burn.

"Voldemort is dead." whispered Ginny.

Draco looked at Ginny, a stunned expression on his face. "What? He's dead?"

"Tom killed him." said Ginny. "He used the cruciatus curse on him, and then he killed him in front of everybody."

"Holy shit." whispered Draco.

"Tom is a loose cannon. He is violent, dangerous, powerful. But he is an ass. He thinks that he is the most powerful being in the universe. He can be sloppy, he's cocky, he's like a child with a brand new toy. And when it comes to me, he will do anything. The main reason he killed Voldemort is because of me. Because he smelled my hair. And he had wanted me." said Ginny disgusted.

"So you're basically Tom's undoing, Gin. The power of a woman." chuckled Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"The affections of a woman, or to have the affections of a woman, causes a man to do some crazy shit." said Draco.

"What? That's not true."

"Okay. What is something your brother has done for Hermione that you never thought he would do in any normal circumstance?"

Ginny thought back. "Ron hates Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. In their 5th year, before we went to where we spent the rest of the summer, Ron and I stayed at Hermione's for a few days. We wanted to do muggle things. Crookshanks had gotten loose and we looked for him for two days, until we found him. He seen how happy it made Hermione to find him, so for Hermione's birthday, along with some book she liked, he got Crookshanks a very handsome collar with Hermione's as well as ours addresses on it. Just in case he ever ran off again. It was dragonhide. Very expensive. He saved up a lot for that. I always wondered, if he hated that cat so much, why would he do that? So that's why? Because he cares about her?"

Draco nodded. "Even though that was the sappiest story I have ever heard, yes, that is why. He went against his feelings for that fur ball, and did that for Hermione because he knew how much Hermione loves that cat. He cared for her feelings."

"But Tom can't have feelings for me. Wasn't he conceived under a love potion? That's what's Harry said Dumbledore said."

"He probably really really wants you. Sexually. And he probably has some weird twisted affection for you that he can't understand himself."

"And what about you?"

What do you mean?"

"I was a mission. A conquest basically. And yet you were with me in the hospital wing, you took up for me, and I'm here with you now."

"You already know I care about you though." said Draco slowly.

"Is it a care like Tom's, or is it real, like Ron's for Hermione." said Ginny, looking into Draco's glossy gray eyes.

Draco knew he could have said any simple sentimental thing to make her think anything he wanted her to. She could see the new found trust in her eyes. He could either make her feel like a queen, or crush her hopes and dreams.

But instead, he told her the truth.

"I don't know what all my feelings are. To be honest, I didn't think I would actually have feelings for anyone. Especially a Weasley."

Ginny nodded, looking disappointed.

"What I do know," continued Draco, "is that I wouldn't let anything happen to you that I can prevent, and that you're the first girl that I have ever wanted all to myself." he finished, looking into Ginny's eyes as they slowly changed from amber brown, to a soft pink.

"I want you all to myself too." said Ginny in a sweet but seductive voice that seemed to hypnotize Draco. He didn't know how to react, he just knew that a sudden rush of lust swept over him out of nowhere.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

"Kiss me, Draco." said Ginny breathlessly. "Kiss me now."

* * *

Draco felt himself pulled towards Ginny's lips almost involuntarily. Their lips connected, and it was like a spark went from her lips to his.

The two jumped back, Ginny's eyes went back to brown and the two of them touched their lips with their fingers, staring intently at each other.

Ginny lunged for Draco and he caught her, bringing her back to his lips. This time, their kiss was aggressive, each one feeling something that seemed more powerful than themselves going on.

Draco stood up holding Ginny and slammed her back onto the bed, almost ripping off his shirt as she popped the buttons off hers pulling her shirt apart. Draco climbed back on top of Ginny, his lips crashing into hers, their tongues wrestling with each other to be in control.

Ginny clawed at Draco's back as he bit at her neck, sucking on it leaving a small bruise that seemed to pulse and glow with the beating on Ginny's heart.

Draco pulled hard at Ginny's bra, popping the clasp in the front. Ginny frowned playfully at Draco.

"I'll fucking buy you a new one." he growled as he bit the side of her breast.

"Ow Draco! Do it again!" cried out Ginny as Draco bit the other one while grabbing the other hard.

Ginny took her hands and aggressively tried her best to unzip Draco's pants. Draco raised up and under them himself, pulling down his boxers along with them.

He wasted no time ripping Ginny's knickers from under her skirt, promising to replace those as well. He pulled Ginny to the edge of the bed and thrust hard into her, causing her to moan loudly.

"Shit Draco! Yes! Fuck me!" she screamed as Draco showed no mercy. He pounded into her as hard as he could, not caring if he hurt her or not. At that point in time, the pain was a twisted sort of pleasure for her.

Ginny gripped Draco's sheets so hard, her fingers went through them and they ripped as she pulled up. "Harder Draco, harder! I'm almost there!" She moaned loudly as Draco grabbed her thighs and thrust harder and deeper into her.

He felt her walls clench tightly around his member, a sensation that caused him to hiss. "Ginny." he growled as he gripped her thighs hard and continued the pummeling of her.

Ginny arched her back as she lost control. Her body shook as she reached her peak along with Draco who started to shake as he reached his as well.

The two were out of breath. They looked at each other with grins on their faces. Draco pulled out of her, his legs feeling weak as he laid down on the bed beside her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I don't know what that was, but I really liked it." said Draco smiling against Ginny's lips.

"So did I." giggled Ginny as she ran her fingers through Draco's sweat drenched hair. She kissed him passionately, his soft swollen lips feeling like pillows.

* * *

"Knock knock knock.*

"Ignore it." said Ginny as she continued kissing Draco. Draco happily agreed.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*

Draco groaned. "Hold on a second." he called out.

He waved his wand, cleaning up Ginny and himself of the sweat and proceeded to put on his pants. He got a black tank top and shorts of his out of his dresser and tossed them to Ginny to put on and went to the door.

He opened it to find a very anxious Hermione practically bouncing up and down on her heels, a huge old looking book was under her arm.

"I hope this is important." said Draco looking annoyed already at the fidgety girl.

"It is." said Hermione. "I've found something!"

Draco opened the door so Hermione could come in. Ginny hopped off the bed as Hermione ran over to her friend.

"Oh Ginny, it took me so long to find the answer. I had almost given up but Professor Lupin was like that he was confident that I could find the right book, and I did! It was in the restricted section beside that one book that would scream at you when you opened it! It took me a while but I read and I read and Ginny, I know what's going on! I know what you are!"

Ginny smiled. She grabbed Hermione's free hand and rubbed it. "Okay Hermione. Calm yourself. Now, what's going on?"

"Sorry, I was just so anxious to tell you. But Ginny, you're an Empath!"


	20. Chapter 20: Ivory

Chapter 20: Ivory

Draco and Ginny looked at Hermione as if she was a grindylow crossed with a hinkypunk.

"Okay, I'll bite. What the fuck is an Empath?" asked Draco.

"Well, actually, Ginny is a form of an Empath. There are many different forms." began Hermione. "In her form, the book reads: 'The user gains random powers based on their emotions, such as offensive abilities if angered, defensive abilities if frightened, emotion-based abilities if feeling love, etc.' In other words, this power comes from her many emotions and different powers comes from different emotions. There is a long list of things she can do based off each emotion. So far we have witnessed anger, rage, and hate, and with that comes her abnormal strength and ability to shock people."

"What about happiness?" asked Draco becoming fascinated.

Hermione read down the page of the book. " 'Happiness - Peaceful/Fun abilities: Entertainment Materialization, Flight Manipulation, Peace Inducement,and Serenity Inducement.' Meaning that she can set herself up in a serene environment. She can also trigger her emotions and powers at will. There are so many emotions and so many powers. It's absolutely brilliant!"

"May I?" asked Draco holding out his hand for the book. Hermione nodded, handing the book to him.

Ginny and Hermione looked on as Draco sat down and read the words. His eyes and face gave off intrigue, confusion, and wonder.

"What about this part?" he asked pointing to a paragraph in the book.

The girls gathered around and read.

'Limitations: As this is emotion-based, the gained abilities may become uncontrollable. Limitations in regards to emotional triggers: User who has awakened their powers for the first time may have emotional trauma or action, may get lost on their emotions and lose control of their powers. May have to rely on their emotions for their powers. Being emotionally traumatized can render the user weak and powerless. How strong a power the user gains may be connected to how strong an emotion they have experienced.'

"So in other words I will have to get in control of my emotions." said Ginny.

"I think your body has tried to do that for you Gin." said Hermione. "I think the Empath had been created within you as another entity. And its starting to lose control. I think you need to tap into this entity and master it before it consumes you. That or find a way to part with it. And that's where Draco comes in."

"Me?"

"Yes you, seeing as this being seems to only want to communicate with you. It must trust you to talk to you or something. I think you need to see if you can speak to it. Find out why it's around." said Hermione.

"You say it like I can summon this being at will. It pops up randomly." said Draco.

"Maybe it's doing that because it feels it can trust you enough to do that. Maybe you can talk to it and coax it maybe? I think we should go and talk to Dumbledore about it." suggested Hermione.

"No. Not yet. It may not trust Dumbledore." said Draco. "Gin, sit back on my bed."

Ginny did as she was told, cautiously.

Draco suddenly felt self conscious. "Umm...so what do I say?"

"I guess just speak like you would Ginny, only...not?" said Hermione trying to help.

Draco rolled his eyes. He then looked at Ginny. "Your friend is being no help to me right now.

Ginny's eyes changed to the blue that it once was when they were walking to Draco's dorm. "Draco be nice. She doesn't know me any more than you do." said Ginny in the voice that wasn't hers.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, stunned. They then turned their focus back on Ginny.

What are you?" asked Draco.

Ginny giggled. "I'm not a what you silly boy, Imma who." she said once again in the voice that wasn't hers. It was more calm, comical. A bit higher than Ginny sounded.

"Ginny?" said Draco confused. Hermione gasped.

"I don't want the same name as her. It would get confusing don't you think?"

Draco decided to humor the Empath. "That is true. Do you have a name?"

"I will once you give one to me."

Draco thought about it for a moment. He looked at Ginny's smooth skin on her arm. "Ivory?" he suggested.

"Like the stuff that comes from that big muggle animal called an elephant? You're calling me an elephant, Draco?" she joked.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "No I'm not calling you that. Ginny's skin in the color of ivory."

"Hmmmm. Okay. Ivory it is. I kinda like it." said Ivory, with a smile that wasn't Ginny's.

"Does Ginny know you're here?" asked Draco.

"No. She wouldn't notice me. She doesn't need to. I was created to protect her. Especially from bloody evil Tom character." said Ivory fearfully.

"You protect her from Tom?"

"I used to try my hardest, but I couldn't until much recently, when I almost killed the wanker. Almost. I wish I would have." said Ivory, disappointed in herself.

"Ginny would have been a killer though. And you don't want that for her do you?" asked Draco.

"No. So I guess it's a good thing. But she will have to kill him anyway. That good for nothing Harry can't do anything about it." said Ivory with a scoff.

Draco smirked. "Why don't you like Potter? Not that I'm complaining."

"He treats Ginny as if she is a child. He took forever to even acknowledge her as anything else but a little girl, and Ginny doesn't like that. Ginny has been in love with him for years but he was always about himself. He doesn't respect her. I doubt that he even feels as strongly as he pretends to. I've seen the way he would look at other girls, even Hermione when Ron wasn't paying attention (Hermione gasped once again). Sick bastard. And his sex was bloody lousy. I don't know why Ginny would willingly give it to him."

Draco laughed loudly at Ivory's admission. He would tease Ginny about this later. "Is it okay that Hermione is here?"

Ivory looked at Hermione and smiled like a child. "Hermione is Ginny's best friend and I like her too. She is always sweet to Ginny, and doesn't treat her like a baby."

"Thanks...Ivory" said Hermione, with a hesitant smile.

"So how am I supposed to help you?" said Draco as he sat down beside her

Ivory looked up as if she was thinking. "I'm not sure. I just know that I can trust you."

"How do you know that?"

"Cos' Ginny trusts you. And Harry and Tom hate you. We both have common enemies."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." said Draco.

"Look, let's get down to business shall we? You need to know about me? I need to get away from Ginny. I can only really tell you what I know seeing as I'm not sure of everything I am myself. I've become quite aggressive as you can plainly see."

"Yeah. Why is that? You broke Harry's jaw, Ivory. Under normal circumstances, Ginny could have gotten into a lot of trouble." said Hermione.

"Harry called Ginny a whore. I could feel his emotions. He hates Ginny. He hated her for what she and Draco had done. He put his hands on her and Ginny felt threatened and I just reacted. I meant to slap him but not that hard. I'm losing control. It's been like that ever since Tom touched her the way he did." said Ivory, her eyes turning a deep dark blue.

"Draco really likes Ginny. He doesn't realize how much but I do. And it's more than Harry ever will and definitely more than Tom. I hate the both of them." said Ivory, her eyes now red.

"Holy shit." whispered Draco. "Okay Ivory, just calm down. Let's not talk about them. Let's focus on someone else. What about her brother? Do you like Ron?"

Ivory's eyes slowly went back to blue. "Ron loves Ginny. He protects her too. He just needs to back off sometimes. Ginny's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

Ivory turned to Hermione and grabbed her hand. "He's mental over you, Hermione. He loves you so much. Sometimes I can't stand it when Ginny's around the two of you. His love just radiates. And I feel your emotions too and they are equal to his"

Hermione blushed.

"I can't be with Ginny much longer. I feel my powers growing and they are surpassing hers. Soon Ginny will lose control of herself and I will too and I could...I could kill her. Ginny's a sweet person. I love her. I don't want her to die." said Ivory, her eyes turning a smokey green and filling with tears.

Draco pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry. I won't let that happen to her."

'Do you promise?"

"I completely promise."

Ivory smiled against Draco's chest. "Ginny likes the way you smell, Draco. She thinks you smell like everything that is bad for her and it makes her feel good. You're the smell of sin." said Ivory giggling.

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Tom sat in the parlor of Dolohov's home. He sipped on a glass of firewhiskey and mulled over Ginevra. He missed her presence. Her essence. He had almost tasted it. It was almost his.

And then, that power she had displayed. It was completely unexpected. Completely brand new. And he knew he had to have it. He craved it.

It angered him that she could possibly be back with that prat Draco. How dare he be able to touch what he couldn't. To enter Ginevra's body so easily. He had no idea how pleasure her. Both he and Harry needed to go. Anything that took Ginevra away from him needed to be destroyed.

He had felt deprived. Horny. Even though Ginevra and him had not had sex, her presence had been enough to sustain him. And now that she wasn't near, he needed to fuck someone.

Narcissa was beautiful, but too old for his taste. Plus there was that nasty business of him wanting to kill the very thing she loved more than her life. So he wasn't gonna get anywhere with her.

Bellatrix? He gagged at the thought. She would more than likely serve her frigid puss on a silver platter to him, but he didn't want that. He decided since he didn't have any options, he would simply drink his arousal away.

A knock came on the parlor door. "Come in, annoyance on the other side. I swear a man can't even have a drink." said Tom, throwing his glass into the fire.

Lucius came in and bowed at Tom's feet. "My Lord, I have learned from a source of mine that the Weasley girl is indeed back at school. However, she seems to be under the heavy watch of my son for whatever reason."

"Who is your source?" asked Tom.

"One of my son's former friends, Miss Pansy Parkinson, My Lord." said Lucius standing up.

Tom smirked. "Is she here?"

"She was about to return to the school but she is here, My Lord."

"Send her to the bedroom I'm occupying. Tell her she is soon to be rewarded for her good work." he said.

Lucius bowed and went to do as he was told.

Pansy Parkinson. He knew all about her. Nothing but a Slytherin slag, and nowhere near as pretty as Ginevra.

Still, it was a easy shag. And he had nothing else better to do.

Besides, she could make for a great spy. And he greatly needed one.


	21. Chapter 21: Hate Is A Strong Word

Chapter 21: Hate Is A Strong Word

For the next three days, Draco and Hermione worked on summoning Ivory from within Ginny. Ivory was not ready to let Ron nor anybody else truly know her yet, so she would only talk directly to those two.

They had told Ginny about Ivory and while at first Ginny was fearful, she quickly grew to having somewhat of an affection for the Empath within her. Even though she couldn't communicate directly with her, she would have Draco and Hermione ask Ivory questions that she would get answers back through them.

They were starting to pick up some of the meanings of Ivory's color changing eyes. Different shades of red of course meant anger, rage, or hate, blues meant happy, content, or relaxed, pinks meant love or desire, and greens meant sad or afraid.

Hermione and Draco both had their unique way of summoning Ivory. When Hermione would tap Ginny's shoulder three times fast, Ivory would appear for her. But Ivory made it amusing for herself when it came to Draco. He had to say " I'll never admit it." and in response she would appear and say "we already know." Both parties would simply say "you can go now" and Ginny would come back.

They had tried many times to summon her and try to have her and Ginny be present at the same time, but with no avail. Both parties didn't seem ready for that.

When Hermione and Draco felt it was time to let the others know, Ivory was extremely hesitant.

"I don't know about this." said Ivory as she walked in between Draco and Hermione, holding their hands as if they were her parents or siblings. Over time, Hermione had felt like a motherly figure to her, while Draco was like a protective big brother.

"This has to happen, Ivory." said Draco.

"Exactly. How else will you be able to start controlling your powers and eventually be free?" said Hermione.

"Draco's supposed to do that!" said Ginny stubbornly.

"I need help though, love." said Draco, rubbing Ivory's cheek. "And so do you. I promise I won't let anyone do anything to you that you don't want. Do you trust me?"

Ivory nodded in Draco's hand.

Now, we need for you to sit back for a little while and then I'll call you. Or do you want Hermione to?"

Ivory looked at Hermione and then Draco. "Hermione can, I guess. I don't want anyone asking you a dozen questions."

"Okay. You can go now." said Draco.

Instantly Ivory's expression changed back to Ginny's. It was odd to Draco that he could finally figure out the two. It was like they were identical twins.

"Do we have to do this?" asked Ginny. "I'm tired, I'm irritated, and I just want to go back to our room and sleep."

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her back into his chest and started kissing her neck. "Are you sure that's all you want to do?" he whispered.

Ginny giggled. "Stop it you randy git, Hermione is right here."

"I'm right here you know." said Hermione annoyed.

Draco groaned and moved his face from Ginny's neck. "But I miss her when she is gone." pouted Draco.

"That's so sweet." said Ginny, blushing.

"You can deal with that later. Right now we have a meeting to attend." said Hermione as they stood in front of the griffin that guarded Dumbledore's office.

Hermione said the password (bubblicious) and the steps appeared leading them to the door. The trio went up the stairs and through the door where everyone that was there the last time was in attendance was there, including Ron and Harry.

"You didn't tell me that Harry was going to be here!" whispered Ginny to Hermione and Draco.

"We didn't know." they both whispered back.

Ginny groaned as they walked over and sat down next to Blaise and Ron. Harry locked his eyes on Ginny as she held tightly to Draco's hand.

"I can see Miss Weasley that you seem to be upset at this meeting already." said Dumbledore kindly.

"With all due respect sir, I didn't know that Harry would be here." said Ginny, trying not to make eye contact with Harry at all for fear of what Ivory might do.

Harry looked at Ginny with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I understand Miss Weasley. Harry is indeed a vital part of this situation and as such is required to be here."

"But Ivory doesn't like him, Professor." said Ginny.

"Ivory?" said Blaise, Ron, Harry, and Professor Wexler.

The room except for Draco and Hermione looked at Ginny in bewilderment. "Who is Ivory, Gin?" asked Ron.

"That's what we have to talk about, Ron." said Hermione. "Draco and I know what is going on with Ginny."

"Draco? You're on first name basis with this prat now?" growled Ron.

"Ron please, not now." said Hermione putting her hand on Ron's leg trying to calm him down.

"I understand the animosity Ron, but for the sake of this meeting can you set it aside for a few minutes?" asked Wexler looking serious and amused at the same time.

Ron nodded and took Ginny's free hand.

Hermione stood up and paced as if she was Professor McGonagall teaching.

"It took me awhile to find the right book to match what was going on with her, but it was finally concluded that Ginny is an Empath. Or rather, she has an Empath living within her."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. Professor McGonagall, Remus, and Wexler both expressed their amazement. Professor Snape looked over it.

"The being inside of Ginny has separated herself so that she alone can deal with the powers that she possesses. I call her Ivory." said Draco.

"She is generally a sweet girl. Her mind is young. Meaning she probably was created when Tom Riddle first possessed Ginny at age 11. She says that she protects Ginny from him, as well as other people or things that Ginny doesn't like or feels is a threat." said Hermione.

"Ginny and her don't exactly coexist." said Draco. "While Ivory knows everything that is said to her as well as Ginny, Ginny knows nothing of her but what we tell her. Ivory says that she feels herself losing control and that if she doesn't escape from Ginny soon, both of them will be hurt. But at the same time, Ginny needs her to defeat Tom Riddle, as Potter here is no longer the Chosen One."

"What the hell do you mean?"asked Harry defensively. "I'm the one who was made a bloody horcrux when I was a baby."

"Actually Harry, remember when you stabbed the basilisk and it's fang went into you?" said Hermione.

Harry nodded.

"Well the venom killed the horcrux within you. Since Tom had possessed Ginny, a piece of his soul latched onto her. Ginny was the remaining horcrux. And since Tom Riddle is alive now and his last connection was with Ginny, only she can destroy him." explained Hermione.

"That makes sense." said Dumbledore playing with his beard.

"Well, is there any way to know if she is here right now?" asked Ron. "Ginny, is this you?"

Ginny nodded. "They have to summon her." she told her brother.

Hermione tapped Ginny on the shoulder three times. Instantly Ivory started to tremble and latched onto Hermione's arm.

* * *

"Hermione, I'm scared." whispered Ivory sounding like a child. "Everybody is staring at me."

Hermione gave Ivory a reassuring smile. "It's going to be okay. Draco and I are here and we won't let anything happen to you."

"Merlin's beard." whispered Blaise.

"She can be a bit timid so..." said Hermione looking at Harry and Ron.

"Miss Ivory?" said Dumbledore.

Ivory looked at the old man, her eyes as green as Harry's, shaking with fear. Dumbledore's quills started to levitate off of his desk.

Draco put his hand on Ivory's shoulder and whispered calming words into her ear. The quills started to float back down slowly, but Ivory's eyes didn't lose their intensity.

"Fear, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore. Draco nodded. "My dear, there is nothing to fear here. You are among safe and trusting people."

"Not everyone in this room is." said Ivory in a low voice.

"Who in this room do you think you cannot trust, young one?" asked Dumbledore, as if he was speaking to a child.

"She thinks of me as a threat." said Ivory pointing to McGonagall. McGonagall was taken aback.

"He is afraid of me." said Ivory sadly pointing to Ron.

Ron looked lost for a moment. "Can you blame me? I just found out about you and I don't know what you could do to my sister."

"And he thinks of me as a freak." said Ivory pointing to Harry as her eyes changed from green to a deep red.

Harry looked at Ivory. It wasn't that he thought her a freak. He, like Ron, didn't know what they were dealing with.

"And you sir, are the more unreadable person in this room and therefore I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, and I bet it wouldn't be that far." she said glaring at Snape, who in turn glared back with just as much intensity.

"Blaise and Professor Wexler are amused by me. And you sir, and Remus find me fascinating."

Dumbledore smiled. "Indeed. You are very inquisitive."

"Seems to me like she is only good at reading minds." said Snape in his monotone voice. Only it sounded as if he was annoyed. He continued his icy stare at Ivory, who stared right back.

"I can read emotions not minds, oh unintelligent one." growled Ivory. Draco, Blaise, and Ron couldn't help but snicker.

"I don't think I appreciate your tone." said Snape. "For an entity, you sure do have a lot of unnecessary cheek."

"Back off of her Sna-...Professor" said Harry, feeling the need to speak up. "She's just a kid."

Ivory's eyes turned an even deeper red as she snapped her head over to look at Harry. If she could obliterate things with her mind, Harry would be a done deal at that present time.

"I'm not just a kid, you fool! I may not have aged like Ginny, but I guarantee you I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you'll ever be. Especially when it comes to Tom Riddle."

Harry was taken aback. "Ivory, if I offended you I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"That's your problem, isn't it? You never think and when you do you feel like your way is the only way. Well guess what? Both Ginny and I are pretty fucking tired of it. This isn't just your world, Potter!"

"Ivory, calm down!" whispered Hermione as Harry and Ivory stared each other down. Hermione could feel the heat coming off of Ivory and she didn't want what happened last time to happen again.

Ivory kept staring at Harry. "You seem afraid of me. Good." she said, almost evil like.

"I'm not afraid of what you will do to me, but what you will do to Ginny."

"Let's talk about what you have done to her, shall we? Like how you treated her and still continue to treat her like a damn baby? How you weren't there for her when she needed you the most? How you insulted her? Or need I smack the taste out of your mouth again." said Ivory, standing up and ignoring Hermione's whispers.

"So that was you?" shouted Harry. "And you two are acting like she is an innocent kid? That thing is mental! It's dangerous! It'll kill Ginny, mark my words!"

"How about I kill you after I do Tom Riddle in? I'd much rather do that." growled Ivory as purple energy started forming in her hand.

"YOU CAN GO NOW!" shouted Draco and Hermione at the same time.

The purple energy disappeared with a pop as Ginny returned, falling back onto Draco, exhausted.

Ron looked from Ginny to Harry and back to Ginny again. "Bloody hell mate." he said to Harry. "She certainly does not fancy you in the slightest now does she?"

"The feeling's mutual." said Harry. "Hermione do you have any idea what you are playing at? She could kill the lot of us."

"Actually, she would only target the ones she hates. And it looks like she only hates you and Tom. And possibly Professor professor."

"On the contrary Miss Granger. I find the child and her disdain for me rather fascinating. Vastly immature, but full of spirit and life much like Miss Weasley herself. She just needs to learn to harness her powers and direct them to the source that is needed. I so hope that Potter can stay off the chopping block" said Snape smugly.

Ginny stirred from her exhausted state. "What happened? Why am I so tired?"

"Ivory used a lot of energy getting mad at the Scarhead." smirked Draco.

"Hey! She wouldn't feel that way if it wasn't for your influence. Which, I might add, almost got her killed." said Harry.

"Her hate for you is no fault of mine, Potter. She just sat here and told you why she doesn't like your ass. Maybe you should listen next time."

Harry crossed his arms and sat glaring at Ginny. He didn't know what to think of anything anymore. Why was he all of a sudden public enemy number one around here?

The meeting went on without the appearance of Ivory again. They had decided to let Wexler and Remus be the ones to help when it came to channeling her powers as they felt she would get along best with them. When the meeting was over everyone went their separate ways except for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco. Ron felt he needed to spend some time with his sister as well as getting to know this Ivory character. He didn't need her hating him as much as she did Harry.

* * *

"What have you learned, my sweet?" purred Tom seductively in Pansy's ear as she sat on his lap. It had been a few days and Pansy had watched the group as close as she could without speaking.

"Well, apparently the Weasley girl and Potter have broken up and she stays in Draco's room now." said Pansy as she ran her fingers through Tom's thick black hair.

Tom felt a touch of anger but he set it aside as he ran his hand up Pansy's skirt. "Interesting. Any idea as to why?"

Pansy moaned as Tom rubbed up and down her thigh and nibbled on her neck. "They hang out a lot. I feel they are together. I've seen them snogging a couple times."

That caused Tom to push Pansy off of him and onto the floor. He sat up and yelled angrily.

"That blonde haired bitch! How fucking dare he put his lips anywhere on my Ginevra! That bastard! I won't stand for this! Ginevra Weasley is mine and mine alone!" he tantrumed.

Tom felt like he was losing himself slowly without Ginevra around. And the fact that another man was putting his bloody hands on her was enough to make him want to kill somebody. This Draco Malfoy was more in the way than he thought. It was looking like he was going to have to deal with him personally.

Pansy watched with jealousy at Tom's tirade. Why the hell did he care for that blood traitor so much? She wasn't anything special.

Pansy walked over and touched Tom's arm. "I'm sure whatever it is you are planning, it will come through. Try not to dwell on it."

Tom glared at the unsuspecting witch. "I don't keep you around for guidance. I keep you around to feed me info and to fuck me. Now get your ass over there and take off your clothes. Looks like I'm going to have to take my frustration out on you."

And with those words Pansy shivered in both excitement and fear as she climbed back on the bed and unbuttoned her shirt


	22. Chapter 22: Confessions

Chapter 22: Confessions

The next couple of week were filled with ups and downs for everyone. Especially when it came to Ginny and Ivory.

The second time they had summoned Ivory to try to have a decent conversation with Harry present turned into more of a disaster than the first.

*FLASHBACK*

Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Professor Wexler (whom when the other professors weren't around allowed the teens to call him Silas), and Harry all sat down in what looked like a target practice room in the Room Of Requirement. Silas had thought it would be a good idea to help Ivory channel the power of the emotions that seemed the most damaging: anger and hate. He also wanted to see exactly what would come of the emotion of happiness.

They figured that with Harry being there, they could utilize her real emotions and not have to have her conjure them up.

When Hermione had summoned Ivory, she instantly hugged Ron tight. Next to Draco, Ron had seemed to be the one she trusted the most. Ron saw her as a second much younger sister, and the need to protect her was strongly felt by Ivory that she knew that she could always count on him, no question.

She had also warmed up to Blaise as well. Too well in fact. She had developed a kiddie crush on the teen ("I mean what lady can resist my charm?" bragged Blaise), and seemed to swoon whenever he addressed her.

After she greeted everyone including Silas with hugs, she glanced over at Harry and sneered.

"Potter." she said with disdain in her voice.

"Ivory." said Harry with equal disdain.

"Ah, pleasantries." joked Silas. "Now then Ivory my dear, you are here to learn how to get all that energy and power and focus it on the target that you need to. You're a very powerful girl, but you and I both know you are losing the control you thought you had."

Ivory nodded and she held both Ron and Draco's hands.

"First, we are going to see what the power of happiness does." said Silas smiling as he moved out of Ivory's way. "I want you to think of something that really makes you happy. Could be one of your friends, could be a moment that happened, could be one of Ginny's memories. Whatever it is."

Ivory closed her eyes and stood still for a moment. Then she opened her eyes, which were as blue as the sky on a nice sunny day.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Hermione.

"When Ron took me and not Ginny up on a broom one day. It was so much fun zooming around and through the hoops. He even let me fly it myself." said Ivory getting giddy.

All of a sudden Draco started giggling. Everyone looked at him oddly. Draco laughed but he never ever giggled.

Soon Blaise started giggling as well and the two looked at each other and busted out laughing as if they had shared a secret joke.

The others looked on confused until they took felt the urge to laugh and giggle.

"Okay Ivory dear stop thinking about it." said Silas through his laughing fit.

Ivory closed her eyes and thought about nothing in particular. She opened them back up and they were Ginny's shade of amber. The group had stopped laughing.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron. "I just felt as if I couldn't do anything but laugh."

"Same here." said Blaise.

"It seems that with happiness, Ivory can project that emotion to whoever is close to her, causing everyone near her to be involuntarily gleeful." said Silas.

"That doesn't seem like much." said Ivory disappointingly.

Silas smiled and patted Ivory's shoulder. "Don't underestimate the power of laughter. Laughter can bring joy to the most hateful creatures on the planet. Laughter and true happiness."

Ivory beamed at the professor. She had really came to respect him as a professor and a person.

"Okay Ivory, now I want you to look at Harry and focus on your emotions when it comes to him. I understand that you don't particularly like him, but for you to learn to control that anger and the power that comes with it, you need to focus when you feel yourself getting to that point."

Ivory rolled her eyes. "Do I really have to? I just don't want to look at his annoying face right now."

Harry scoffed. "There is nothing annoying about my face. If anyone is annoying in this room, it's you."

"Hey!" said Draco. "Leave her alone, Potter."

"No Draco, let him speak." said Ivory, eyes locked on Harry. "So you find me annoying?"

"Sure do. You're nothing but a child throwing magical temper tantrums and we are all expected to grovel at your feet and calm you down like you're some innocent little girl. But I see through your little ass. You may have all of them fooled in this room, but you don't fool me, you little brat."

Ivory stared at Harry for a moment with zero emotion. Then she took her hand and threw what looked like a purple fireball at Harry's head, barely missing him. She quickly threw up another one as Harry threw up a shield. Then she disappeared.

The group looked around the room but soon they seen where Ivory had gone when another purple fireball came from the corner of the room and hit Harry right in the leg, melting his pants leg off and causing a huge agonizing burn to appear on his thigh.

He screamed out in torturous pain as Silas and Hermione ran over to him and Draco and Ron ran to Ivory to try to get her to calm down.

"You can go now!" yelled Draco and Ron to Ivory. The redness in her eyes disappeared and when back to amber as Ginny took back over. She looked at Draco and Ron's faces of sheer terror and she heard Harry's painful cries.

"What the hell did I do?" cried Ginny.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Since that day, despite how Ivory felt about Harry, Ginny went to visit him in the infirmary. The burn was magical and huge, so it took much longer to heal.

Ginny sat beside Harry's bed looking down at her uniform skirt. Harry studied Ginny's face.

"You can talk to me you know." said Harry politely.

"I don't know what to say." whispered Ginny. "Sorry wouldn't be able to cut it."

"Technically you didn't do this."

"I mean for everything Harry." said Ginny looking into Harry's emeralds. "For the lying, the cheating. For putting you through all of this."

Harry looked at Ginny inquisitively. "Are you happy?"

"No! You're in the hospital, how can I be?"

"No, I mean happy with him?"

Ginny sighed. She felt extremely bad that she was indeed very happy with Draco. Ecstatic even. Draco excited her more than just physically. He challenged her, he made her feel safe without suffocating her. He didn't treat her as if she was some fragile little person, and while she knew why Harry had treated her with kid gloves, she still appreciated that Draco allowed her to be herself. And most of all, he actually listened to what she had to say and took her words and thoughts into consideration, even if he didn't like them.

"Yeah. I am. I'm sorry for that too."

"Don't be." said Harry shaking his head. "As long as you're happy where you are, I'm happy. And if I'm honest with myself and you, I can't really be too mad at you for what you did."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ginny.

Harry looked down at his hands and then at Ginny's face. "I haven't been the best boyfriend either really."

Ginny looked confused. "How so?"

"I may have...shit. There isn't no may have to it is there? I did my share of cheating too." said Harry in a low voice.

Ginny was taken aback. She truly didn't expect him to say those words.

"You...what?!"

"It was Parvati." explained Harry. "It was one night when you were upset at me over something I had said at the beginning of term. We were talking about it and then talked of other things and one thing led to another."

Ginny felt herself growing angry. "So you cheated first?! Nothing happened with Draco and I for weeks! How many times?"

Harry looked sheepishly at his blanket. "This last time makes five."

"And when was the last time?!"

"A day before we went and got you." said Harry this time sounding ashamed of himself.

Ginny stood up and had to stop herself from hurting Harry. Then something clicked in her head.

"That's it! That's the real reason why Ivory doesn't like you!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I'm sorry?"

"She had read your emotions before. She knew that you had been deceitful. She knew what you had done. And that's why she hates you so bad. Oh my goodness, it all makes sense!"

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" asked Harry as he touched Ginny's hand.

Ginny promptly snatched it away. "Don't fucking touch me!" she snapped. She then turned and walked quickly out of the infirmary.

She didn't stop until she saw Hermione and Ron walking towards Gryffindor tower.

"I need to talk to you two and Draco now. Come with me." she said as she grabbed Ron's hand. Ron in turn grabbed Hermione's and he allowed Ginny to practically drag them to her, Draco, and Blaise's dorm.

When they got there they seen Blaise and Draco playing chess. Draco got up to hug Ginny but she held her hand up stopping him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at the angry expression on Ginny's face.

"I know why Ivory hates Harry." she said.

"We all know that remember?" said Hermione. "She didn't like that Harry called you a whore and that he treated you like a baby."

"It was more to it than that. Harry just confessed to me that he cheated on me first. And being an Empath, Ivory sensed it. She sensed it before I knew of her and since she sensed it, Tom must have known as well and...and he used that shit to push me to do the same with Draco."

Hermione gasped. Ron looked as if he was ready to go and kill Harry. Blaise was indifferent, and Draco looked like he was also putting pieces together.

"So what you're saying is that Tom knows about Ivory." said Draco.

"No he doesn't know about her directly. He would have said something. He knows of the power. He probably thought that was all me. He may think me the Empath if he is thinking that deep which I doubt, but he used those feelings to his advantage. Ivory and I have to separate fast. He can manipulate her power that he feels is mine and cause me to do whatever he wants just like before."

"But once you two are separated, what happens to Ivory?" asked Ron concerned. "Couldn't he harm her?"

Ginny looked at Ron as if he were stupid. "Have you seen that girl's power? If anything she will harm him. Bad. She could potentially kill him. But she wouldn't be able to unless we worked together."

"So in other words, we need to look up how to separate an Empath from its host." said Hermione.

"Exactly. And fast" said Ginny.

Disillusioned against the wall stood Pansy Parkinson taking in every single word that she heard Ginny say. Though she had no clue what the hell an Empath was, she did know that she had more than likely struck gold with this new information that had been provided for her.

She couldn't wait until tomorrow night when she could tell Tom what she had heard. He would be so proud of her. He would forget all about that red headed poor blood traitor bitch and only focus on her.

The conversation had switched over to something else as she jealously watched Ginny sit on Draco's lap. She involuntarily gave a small snort. A snort that the entire room heard and looked over in her direction.

Pansy panicked. Even though she knew they couldn't see her, she knew they realized someone was there. She ran out as fast as she could, not caring that she left the door wide open.

"Bloody hell, someone overheard us!" yelled Ron.

"Come on!" said Blaise as he hopped up and chased out the door, followed by the others.


	23. Chapter 23: Taming Of The Shrew

Chapter 23: Taming Of The Shrew

The five raced out the door and through the passageway trying to catch up with the eavesdropping figure. They ran out into the empty corridor. The person had disappeared.

Blaise looked around the walls frantically. "Someone had to have disillusioned themselves and snuck in behind you, Gin. But who?"

"Look on the ground." said Ginny, pointing to a snake looking barrette.

Draco picked it up and looked closely at it. "Gotta be a Slytherin bint. Unless you Gryffindors know of anyone else that would wear a snake bow in their hair." he said holding the barrette up to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. The three shook their heads.

"Okay, we can narrow this down." said Blaise. "It's more than likely a girl from our year or sixth, Drayke. Sixth is when Flitwick teaches that spell. Millicent, Daphne, Pansy, and Tracey from our year, Star, Hope, and Avery from sixth.

"Eliminate Avery, Hope, and Star. They wouldn't know a disillusion spell from a cheering charm, those airheads." said Draco.

"That takes out Millicent as well. She's got as much brains as a flobberworm." snickered Blaise.

"Oh you two are horrid." huffed Hermione.

"Wait. Daphne and Pansy got tutored by Theo on that spell didn't they?" asked Draco. "It has to be one of them."

"I'd put my galleons on Pansy. Isn't she a jealous bint anyways? She would do anything to get close to you, wouldn't she Malfoy?" asked Ron.

Draco nodded. "That she is. I've never known her to literally spy before, but I think you may be right."

"Well then mate, you know what that means." said Blaise, smirking at Draco knowingly.

Draco looked at his friend and grimaced. "Fuck you Zabini. I'm not going near that slag."

"I second that." chimed in Ginny.

"Okay how else are you going to see what she knows and why she was spying?" asked Blaise. "None of us will get anywhere with her. You're the only one that she would open up to, and you know it."

Draco and Ginny sighed. They both knew what had to be done.

"If she tries to fuck you, I'm hexing her her so hard her asshole will become her mouth." said Ginny irritated by the mere thought of Pansy putting her hands on Draco.

Draco sighed as he wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Been there, done that, threw up. There is no one better than you. So don't worry about it."

"Okay, I did not want to hear that shit." said Ron gagging.

Pansy sat in her dorm for hours, not daring to show her face. She was appreciative at the moment that her father had put up money for her to have her own room.

She knew no one had seen her. But she also knew Draco and Blaise weren't stupid. They would figure out soon that it was her.

Sure enough around 8 there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Draco leaning against the door post looking smug.

Immediately she knew why he had come. She knew he knew. And maybe she could use it to her advantage.

"Draco darling, what a surprise. You haven't been to my room in ages." said Pansy moving to let Draco inside. Draco walked past Pansy, eyes scanning her room.

"See you haven't changed much around in here." he said looking rather bored as he took in his surroundings.

"I may have added a picture here and there. So, what brings you by?"

"I'd figured I'd come say hey to you. We haven't really spoken in a while."

Pansy scoffed. "That's true. Not since you started fucking blood traitors."

Draco had to hold in his urge to want to hex her for her words. He had a job to do. He had to play along.

"I have my reasons for that. Orders actually." said Draco as he sat on Pansy's bed.

"Orders?"

"From the Dark Lord. She has something he wants."

"Yes, but he is dead now, remember?" said Pansy.

"You silly beautiful girl." said Draco wincing on the inside at his words. "Tom Riddle is still the Dark Lord, only younger."

"Right. I keep forgetting that. He's a powerful wizard indeed. A bit impulsive though." said Pansy as she walked in front of Draco.

"Better not let him hear you say that. Speaking of hearing things, I feel as if you have heard something as well." said Draco as he grabbed at Pansy's waist, pulling her onto his lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Pansy quickly.

Draco smirked as he rubbed Pansy's thigh causing her to gasp.

"Draco, don't do that." she giggled.

"Why not? I've missed the touch of a real witch." said Draco as he inched his hand a bit further up, making sure to touch her knickers, but not go into them. He didn't feel like coating his hand with her vile juices.

"You want something don't you?"

"You're smart. Yes I do want something. And you're going to give it to me." whispered Draco seductively in Pansy's ear.

Pansy moaned at the sound of Draco's voice. She missed this. Her mind was racing with thoughts of him laying her down and filling her up with his passion, her body tingling with excitement. Sex was great with Tom but Draco's was even better, and the thought of him making her his once again was too good to be true.

"Now I know it was you in my common room, and you're going to tell me what you heard. Actually, you're going to give me what you seen and heard."

"Give you?" inquired Pansy.

Draco took a small vial out of his pocket. "Your memory. You have some very valuable information in that lovely little head of yours." said Draco as he stroked Pansy's hair.

"I don't know what you mean. Honest Draco." said Pansy trying to see how long she could drag this out.

Draco grew frustrated, but he didn't let it show. He gently pushed Pansy off his lap and headed for the door.

Pansy hopped up quickly. "Wait! Where are you going?" she asked frantically.

Draco turned to her and pulled her against him, eyes looking intentionally bored. "I'm giving you some time to think about it." he said grabbing her breast causing her to sigh. He then walked out the door, leaving Pansy sexually frustrated and confused.

Draco walked back to his common room where Blaise, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

Draco sighed and shook his head. "She didn't cave surprisingly. And I pulled my best moves...kind of. Not really. But I did feel her up a bit."

Ginny glared at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I don't want her."

"So you didn't get the memory? We need that Draco. If we retrieve it she won't have anything to tell!" yelled Hermione.

"I know that Mu-...Hermione! Sorry. But you're pissing me off." shouted Draco.

"You better watch your tone when talking to my girlfriend, Ferret Boy." growled Ron, his hand clenched into a fist.

"I've already apologized Weasel King!"

"Don't start you two!" yelled Hermione.

"Me don't start? He was about to call you a-"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Never send a man to do a woman's job" she said in a voice that wasn't hers as she got up and snatched the vial out of Draco's hand.

"Ivory?" questioned Ron.

Ivory turned to Ron and winked. "Don't worry, I got this." she said as she walked out of the room leaving the others stunned.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" asked Blaise.

"No." said Draco. "She says she's got it so let her do it. We have to keep her trust in order to help both her and Gin, so let's see what's gonna happen.

Thirty minutes later, Ivory came back in, holding the vial filled with a swirling substance and a huge smile on her face.

"Done!" she voiced proudly.

The group looked at her with astonishment. "But how?" asked Hermione.

"I'm an Empath, duh." giggled Ivory. "I just altered her emotions that she had towards Ginny from hatred to almost sister like and she told me everything from the fact that she spies for Tom and also that she had been watching us for days now. And she happily extracted the memory for me and promised that she wouldn't tell Tom a thing."

Draco gave Ivory a huge hug. "You're brilliant Ivory, absolutely brilliant!" he said causing her to blush.

"I also found out something else that isn't so good." said Ivory in a grim voice.

"And what's that?" asked Ron

"That Tom has something big planned for Hogwarts after the holiday break. Which only gives us a month's time to free me. So we need to figure out something, and fast."


	24. Chapter 24: Custody And The Messenger

Chapter 24: Custody And The Messenger

Pansy woke up with a splitting headache. She felt as if someone had hit her hard in her head from the inside.

She looked around and noticed that she was in Slytherin common room. She never fell asleep in the common room. She tried to think about what happened before she ended up this way. She came up with nothing.

What had happened to her? Her head was swimming, she felt as if she didn't know up from down. She got up slowly, feeling as if she could easily fall over.

She walked slowly to her dorm, her head pounding. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. 9am. Had she slept yesterday away? How could she not recall an entire day?

She looked through her wardrobe and found a dress that was short and tight. Something she knew Tom would like. At least she did remember she had to see him today.

She put the dress on and dolled herself up. Tom liked to discuss things in the morning so he can have something to discuss during Death Eater meetings at night.

Discuss... Wait... did she have anything to report? Oh well, she didn't have time to focus on that.

She went over to her fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "DOLOHOV PLACE!" she shouted as she dropped the powder, the green flames engulfing her and transporting her to the room Tom stayed in at Dolohov's place.

Tom was not in there as usual, so she sat down on the bed and waited. As she waited, she tried to think about what she was supposed to tell him. It was extremely important. It was almost a breakthrough.

And it was nowhere to be thought.

The door from the bathroom opened and out stepped Tom in a towel. He had just stepped out of the shower and to Pansy, he looked positively godlike.

Tom looked and seen Pansy sitting on the bed, gazing awestruck at him. He couldn't blame her for gawking. He had a prime body, every muscle in its place, everything toned to perfection and he hardly needed to do a thing to maintain it.

"Pansy dear, do close your mouth. You're drooling, and flies may fly in." he said chuckling.

Pansy closed her mouth quickly and wiped her chin. "Sorry my Lord. But if it pleases you, I really couldn't help it."

"Of course you can't." he said arrogantly as he walked over to Pansy and stroked her cheek. He looked her up and down with approval. "Don't we look lustful."

"For your eyes of course, my Lord." said Pansy blushing.

 _'Such a dizzy cunt.'_ thought Tom to himself.

He pulled Pansy up and held her close to him. At his touch, her dress seemed to had melted away, leading Pansy in a green laced bra with matching lace knickers.

"I see you've learned how to properly dress from last time." he whispered seductively in Pansy's ear as he grouped at one of her breasts, causing Pansy to gasp in pleasure.

"Whatever you want." she breathed as she closed her eyes, his touch causing tingles down her spine.

"Have you anything to report?" asked Tom, nibbling at Pansy's neck.

Pansy's eyes snapped open. She had absolutely nothing to say. But she had to say something.

"I...I followed them just like you asked. For days actually. I had even gained access to Draco's common room, but I don't remember what happened." said Pansy nervously.

Tom felt himself grow angry and bit down hard on Pansy's neck.

"OW!" screamed Pansy as she broke away from Tom, putting her hand on her neck to feel the indentation of his teeth and her warm blood. "What was that?!"

"What the fuck do you take me for, you stupid bitch?! Why the fuck did you come here with nothing to tell?! You thought you would get fucked for free?"

"No! I did have something, I really did! I just...don't remember. I can't remember." said Pansy as she ducked down to the floor and stuck her hands out to keep Tom away from her.

"Can't remember? How the hell can you not remember?!" yelled Tom as he cowered over Pansy.

"I really can't! I can't even recall the majority of yesterday past that point! Please!" begged Pansy.

Tom drew back and thought for a minute. "Get your disgraceful ass up." he snapped at Pansy who promptly stood up.

He grabbed Pansy's head, holding it tightly as he traveled through her mind. He seen her dancing as a little girl, watched as she nervously got sorted, laughed as she foolishly swooned over Draco, and then there was nothing where something should have been before he saw her pick out her dress.

"Who was the last person you talked to?" he asked after he exited her mind.

Pansy looked at Tom deliriously. "I don't... I believe it might have been Draco, but I'm not sure." she said in a whisper.

Tom let go of Pansy's head. Her weak legs gave out and she fell to the floor, not realizing that Tom holding her head was actually keeping her stable.

"The blonde prat is smarter than I thought." said Tom. "He stole a memory from you and partially obliviated you. Strange that he would do that for just taking your memory.

Panay felt completely foolish. How did she allow that to happen to herself?

"I'm so sorry, my Lord, I should have been more careful."

"You should have. And as punishment, you're going to deliver a message for me." said Tom in a low sadistic voice.

* * *

Ginny laid in Draco's arms after a long day of training. Ivory had managed to harness her power when it came to anger, a very tiring feat that drained the energy of them both.

Ron, Blaise, and Hermione sat in Draco's room. As much as it made him want to punch the git, Ron sat calmly and observed his sister.

"Something has been on my mind lately." he said as he played with a strand of Hermione's hair.

"What is it, Weasley?" asked Blaise.

After Ivory is freed and everything is done, what's going to happen to her?" asked Ron.

Draco nodded. He had been pondering this as well. Blaise and Hermione looked as if they were ashamed for not thinking of it.

"That's a good question, Ron." said Hermione. "I mean we can already tell that this Empath is just a child. She's only 11 since she was created in Gin's first year and did not grow with her. Would she simply disappear? And if she doesn't, what would we do with her?"

"Keep her of course." said Draco with no hesitation.

"Keep her? You say that as if she's a puppy. She's a child. We can't take care of a child."

"Why can't we, Mione? When she is around, we are basically taking care of one then." said Ron.

"Yes but this would be entirely different. She can't retreat back into Ginny when something happens."

"I can take care of her." said Draco. "She can be like my little sister. She already feels that way to me anyways. And I'll be there for her."

"Hold on there. What makes you think you're suitable to take care of her?" asked Ron getting irate. "She's just as much my little sister as Ginny is. She would be from Ginny. Meaning that she is practically a Weasley."

"Bullshit!" said Draco, trying not to wake Ginny up. "She revealed herself to me first, or did you guys forget that?"

"Okay it's agreed, we all love Ivory as if she was ours, but we all know none of us would be able to take care of her. Hell the only 18 year old in this room is Hermione. And even though the rest of us are of age, we can barely take care of ourselves. I think she would need proper parents." said Blaise.

"And who would they be Zabini? My mother would be fine but my father would ruin her and exploit her power." said Draco.

"Like I would let her go to a Malfoy." scoffed Ron.

"She isn't yours to let do anything, Weasel King." sneered Draco.

"Boys, please." said Hermione. "Ron, what about your mum? You know she wouldn't mind taking her in."

"Now there's a good idea, love." said Ron kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Hell no!" said Draco. " I would never see her! Like your dad would allow me to do that!"

"You wouldn't let that stop you if you wanted to see Ginny!" yelled Ron.

"Ginny is almost of age! She can speak for herself. Ivory cannot! You can't take her away from me like that!" said Draco getting out of his bed, causing Ginny to wake up.

"No one said we would do that, Malfoy! Bloody hell, I'm putting up with the fact that you are shagging my fucking sister! Why would I let my parents not let you see Ivory if they were to take her on?!" yelled Ron.

"Okay, what am I waking up to?" asked Ginny in a groggy voice.

"Custody war." said Blaise.

"What?"

"We are trying to figure out what to do with Ivory after we freed her." said Hermione.

"Well that's easy. We'll take care of her of course." said Ginny. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Mum and Dad would be great for her wouldn't they Gin?" encouraged Ron

"I ALREADY SAID NO!" yelled Draco.

"No." said Ginny.

Rob looked at his sister with a stunned expression on his face. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I mean no, Mum and Dad can't have her. She's mine." said Ginny firmly.

The four looked at Ginny as if she had lost her mind.

"Look, she is from inside of me. She was made inside of me. She's kind of like my child isn't she? So I would take care of her. And... I would have hoped that you would help me." said Ginny, facing Draco.

"So are we to be expected to live under one big roof and get along while raising a preteen? Don't you think that's a bit mental?" asked Draco.

"Not all of us, just me and you." said Ginny in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

Draco's eyes grew big as did the others. No one could believe what Ginny had just said.

"Also, I read the rest of Hermione's book and Ivory is what is known as a 4th Dimensional Empath. She is created for a sole purpose and once it is fulfilled, she will be reborn into a baby." said Ginny.

"I hadn't even gotten to that part!" exclaimed Hermione. "

Draco heard what Ginny had said. However, he was still in a daze over the previous words.

"You would want me to help you raise her? Like a father?" he asked as Ginny took his hand.

"Well, she already thinks highly of you and looks up to you. Who better? That is, if you would want to of course."

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but before anything came out, his fireplace lit up on its own with green flames. There was a huge thump that startled everyone in the room.

The flames disappeared to reveal a severely beaten, bruised, cut, and half naked Pansy Parkinson. Hermione screamed and clung to Ron and started crying at the sight. Her face, legs, arms, and hair were all covered in blood. The only thing clean was her torso.

"Sweet Merlin, is she dead?!" asked Ginny in a panic.

Blaise walked over to Pansy and placed a finger on her pulse for a few seconds. "Shit, just barely there. Someone needs to fetch a professor quick!"

"Look! There on her stomach? Bloody fuck, he carved words into her!" shouted Ron.

Sure enough, carved in sickeningly beautiful cursive were four words: 'See you soon, Ginevra.'


	25. Chapter 25: Harry's Helping Hand

Chapter 25: Harry's Helping Hand

Pansy was taken to St Mungo's for treatment, as she was hit with a powerful curse as well as magically cut, burned, and bruised. The message that was carved into her torso they were told would never go away. That is if she even lived.

As much as they didn't like Pansy, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione still felt bad for what she had gone through at the hands of Tom. Draco and Blaise, being the Slytherins that they were, seen it as the price she paid for being a traitor. But they still couldn't help but also feel a bit bad for the girl.

They had given Dumbledore the message and he had passed it onto the Order. Mrs. Weasley was ready to pull Ginny out of school since she was the apparent target, however, Ginny was adamant about staying.

"Ginny dear, please listen to reason." begged Mrs. Weasley. "He knows you are at Hogwarts. He can easily come and find you and take you Merlin knows where and do Merlin knows what to you!"

"Mum, I'm not going to run and hide like a coward!" yelled Ginny." And besides, Tom doesn't want to hurt me. He WANTS me."

"Like that's any less bad! Ginny, you can't just sit at this school and sacrifice yourself like this."

"I'm not, Mum. I'm fighting this just as much as the others are. I'm a part of this!" said Ginny.

No one had told the Weasley's about Ivory, therefore Mrs. Weasley had no idea that her daughter was the key to Tom Riddle's undoing. Also, no one was inclined to let her in on that fact. Everyone knew how Mrs. Weasley was about her children, especially Ginny, being her only girl.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are not of age, therefore I still have say over what you do! You are being pulled out of Hogwarts and that's final!" yelled Mrs. Weasley, putting her foot down.

"Mum, you can't do that!" yelled Ron.

"And why can't I? What kind of brother are you? You let her deal with the likes of a Death Eater instead of looking out for your sister!" said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny had had enough. "HE ISN'T A DEATH EATER, DAMMIT!"

"GINEVRA!"

"He isn't, Mum. Sure he is a git, but he isn't a Death Eater. He's actually helping us. He's on our side." said Ron, trying to deescalate the situation.

"You don't even know him! You don't know anything except for his father being a Death Eater!" yelled Ginny.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Ginny!"

"Oh so I guess no one can change and do better, huh? So because his father and aunt are Death Eaters, Draco just has to be one too? He has a mind out his own, you know!"

It doesn't matter!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. "It's his fault that this happened. If he would have never put his filthy hands on you, you would have been fine!"

"Oh Mum, don't be so dramatic. You're acting as if Draco took my innocence or something." said Ginny, crossing her arms.

Ron's jaw dropped at his sister's boldness. Mrs. Weasley's did the same.

"Are you saying that you and that... that boy have had sex?!"

Ginny looked at Ron and then at the ground.

Mrs. Weasley put her hand against her forehead as if she was going to faint. "My only daughter. Giving her innocence to some Death Eater child! I've never been so disappointed!"

Ginny blew up. "Actually Mum, I didn't lose it to Draco. I left it to your golden child, Harry Potter. The same golden child who lied and cheated on me!"

Ron sighed as he crashed his face into his hands. He really didn't want to hear this conversation.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes bore into her daughter as if she were looking into her soul. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She didn't know how to feel. Her baby, her only girl, no longer a baby anymore.

"I trust that you have been smarter than your sister Ronald Weasley..." growled Mrs. Weasley.

Ron looked at the ground, unable to say a word. He couldn't lie to his mother. Especially since he and Hermione had been at it ever since Ron's sixteenth birthday, and the fact that they had just had sex the night before.

But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I am of age now, Mum." he said lowly, looking at the ground.

Mrs. Weasley was enraged to say the least. She had always instilled good morals in all her children. While she knew that Fred and George would be her waywards, she never thought her two babies would be in such a hurry to grow up.

"I am your mother and I have spoken. Ginny will be pulled out of Hogwarts, and Ron, I think I should talk to Dumbledore about sharing a common space with Hermione. You can be a Head Boy and stay in Gryffindor just fine "

Ron stood up quickly. "Bloody hell Mum, I'm of age! You can't tell me what to do!" He walked out the room quickly, off to find Hermione, leaving an enraged Ginny and an equally enraged Mrs. Weasley to hash it out.

Ginny got up herself and ran out of the room not knowing where she was going to go.

Mrs. Weasley slumped in her chair, emotionally drained. "Dumbledore what shall I do? I have to protect her. I'm her mother."

The whole time Dumbledore had said nothing. He figured that his input was unecessary up until now. "Molly, as much as you want to look after your children, they are not children any longer. Now Ron is a capable and responsible adult who takes great care of his sister, and Ginny is a brilliant and smart young lady. She is greatly needed in the efforts to stop Tom Riddle."

"But why? Why her? If she is who he is targeting, shouldn't she be kept out of his grasp?"

"True, she is his target, but unbeknownst to him she is also his undoing. Everything will reveal itself in time, dear Molly. You will just have to be patient." said Dumbledore calmly.

* * *

Ginny had made her way out to the Quidditch pitch. She wanted to be alone.

She got out the Firebolt 2.0 that Harry had gotten her for her birthday, mounted it, and took off. She loved being on a broom. Flying was sometimes the only way she could clear her head and get her thoughts in order. Up in the air, she felt she could be anything, go anywhere, and do anything. Flying made everything else make sense.

She flew for about an hour when she looked down and saw someone sitting in the stands. She flew down and seen that it was Harry, one of the last people she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sternly as she dismounted on a bench.

"I came to talk to you. Ron told Hermione and I what happened. Or rather yelled it out." said Harry sighing.

"Yeah well, nothing that you can say will improve the situation." said Ginny. "So you can just go."

"No." said Harry firmly.

Ginny was taken aback. "No?"

"I said no. We need to talk." said Harry, almost smug.

"And since when have we needed to talk?"

"Since I said so. And you are going to listen to me."

Ginny sneered at Harry. The last thing she wanted to do was listen to any words that he had to say.

"You're being so stupid with everything right now. All because of sodding Malfoy."

Ginny felt herself growing angry at Harry's words. "Stupid?! You're actually calling me stupid?!"

"Yup I sure am." said Harry. "You're allowing that prat to come between everything. You let him come between us, your own morals, and now you're allowing him to come between you and your mother. Some daughter you are."

Ginny was dumbstruck. She couldn't believe Harry was being so cruel. So bold to her. It was making her upset.

"Shut up Harry. You don't know what you're talking about." said Ginny in a low growl. She felt herself getting more and more angrier. Her body began to shake, her mind filling with thoughts of pushing Harry off the stands.

"I won't. I can't believe you would choose that Death Eater prick over your own family. Over your friends. Malfoy ain't shit and you know it Gin, so why do you put up with him?"

Ginny started to feel weird. Her head was starting to hurt, she felt hot, and she felt as if she wanted to kill him.

"Maybe you like Death Eater life. Maybe your want to be Malfoy's little whore. Or better yet, Tom's." said Harry, almost maniacally.

Ginny screamed as she all of a sudden felt like she was being ripped in two. She felt as if her body was on fire.

"Why don't you just go ahead and give it up to Tom like you fucked Malfoy?"

"Why are you being such a dick?!" screamed Ginny, though it seemed as if her voice sounded far off.

"Because you were a dick to me. And you deserve it."

Ginny screamed in agony and anger. She wanted to lunge at Harry but found herself not being able to move. The pain was unbearable and after a blinding red light, she found herself on the ground, fading out from the world.


	26. Chapter 26: The Raven Weasley

Chapter 26: The Raven Weasley

Ginny woke up feeling as if she was lighter than air, almost as if she was empty. She took a quick look around and figured out that she was in the hospital wing. She tried to lift up her body, only to realize that she was being weighed down.

She looked down and was met with a head full of red hair. Ron. He was sleeping with his upper body draped over her, his hands holding on tightly to her arms.

'That's weird.' she thought as she tried to move. Ron had her heavily pinned.

"Ron? Ron wake up." she said trying to stir him. Ron groaned as he turned his head to face Ginny.

"Gin?" he said raising his body slightly, his hands still pinning her arms down.

"Ron, why are you giving my arms the death grip?" asked Ginny.

"Because I had to. You were thrashing around so much that we all had to take turns holding you down. You almost knocked Malfoy out a couple times. And you gave me a right nasty kick to the face." said Ron, chuckling as he let go of Ginny.

Ginny sat up quickly. "I did what? Why? What happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?" asked Ron.

Ginny closed her eyes and tried to recall what had happened. "I was arguing with Harry. He was being horrible to me. And I was getting mad at him. And then I felt as if I was being pulled apart. Then a result light. And then, nothing."

Ron nodded. "Well first let me say that Harry didn't mean a word of what he said."

"What?"

"He didn't mean it. He just said everything to piss Ivory off."

"But why?! That was so dangerous of him! She could havw easily killed him!" yelled Ginny.

"She almost did actually. If Malfoy and I wasn't hiding in the stands, Ivory would have demolished him. She has a seriously mean right hook, she does." laughed Ron.

"But why did he do that? Why did you let him?" asked Ginny.

"It was a plan. Nothing else we came up with was helping to get Ivory out." said Ron.

Ginny froze. No wonder she felt so light. No wonder her body felt completely different.

"Ivory is..."

"She's right over there sleeping. Wanna see her?" said Ron helping Ginny off the bed.

Ginny nodded as Ron tried to guide her over to what looked like a quickly made enclosed room. At first, Ginny felt her legs were weak but after a few steps, she had gained her stride back.

"Wow, you even walk different now." said Ron as he observed his sister.

Ron knocked three times fast and then two knocks rather loudly and Draco opened the door. Ginny flew into his arms, almost knocking both Draco and Ron over.

Draco hugged Ginny as close to his body as he could. "I thought I lost you." he whispered in her ear.

Ginny drew back some, looking at Draco's worried face. "I'm here silly. Why would you have thought that?"

"Well, when you passed out, you hit your head pretty hard. Then later you were thrashing around like a mad man for hours. We had to take turns watching you. Not even a body bind curse worked. You broke out of all the ones that we casted, including Dumbledore's."

Ginny went wide eyed. She suddenly found herself scared of her own body. Draco, sensing her fear, lightly brushed her cheek with his hand.

"You're fine now love. Everything is fine. You wanna meet her? She's asleep now, but she is more stubborn and feisty than you are." laughed Draco.

Ginny nodded as Draco intertwined their fingers. The room was apparently bigger on the inside than it appeared from the outside because the space was huge and Hermione, Harry, and Blaise were in the room along with a couple of beds.

Hermione ran up and swiftly kissed Ron, then crashed into Ginny, hugging her tightly, eyes filled with tears.

"Ginny! You're okay! I wanted to see you but Ivory needed me and Ron said that he would take care of you and-"

"Catch your breath Hermione, I'm fine." laughed Ginny. "I wanna see this girl now. Where is she?"

"Sleeping over there, Red. She's the spitting image of you, only..." said Blaise pointing over to the beds.

Ginny walked over to the bed that was occupied and gasped. It was like she was looking at a picture of her 11 year old self, only Ivory's hair was jet black. Her skin was a bit paler than hers, almost like Draco's. Her nose and under her eyes were lightly freckled, as if it was dusted by cinnamon. If a person who didn't know a thing about her was to gaze upon her, they would think that they would be looking at an innocent child. Ginny fell in love with her in an instant, as if she really was Ivory's mother.

"Gorgeous isn't she?" said Draco coming behind Ginny, hugging her from the back. "You should see her eyes. They're like mine."

Ginny laughed. "She has gray eyes?"

"Well not exactly. They look like glass actually. Like a clear grayish blue or something. Either way, it's brilliant."

Ginny reached out and touched Ivory's face. She felt as if she has a fever. "Why is she so warm?" asked Ginny.

"An Empath's body temperature is warmer than ours." said Hermione.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry out of nowhere. Ginny was surprised that he was sitting so close to Ivory's bed. He could reach out and touch her easily if he wanted to.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Ginny quietly.

Harry got up and walked up to Ginny as Draco walked away to speak to Blaise.

"I didn't mean any of what I said. I just said anything to make Ivory so mad she would want to personally hurt me. We figured that she needed to feel a strong enough emotion to want to be able to unbind with you, and anger seemed to be her strongest and we figured the only one that would piss her off more than Tom would be me." said Harry smirking.

"That was dangerous Harry. You could have been killed." said Ginny putting her hands on her hips. "And why are you in here with her? I thought that you hated her just as much as she hated you."

"We have a better understanding now." said Harry. "Mind you when her spirit form leapt from your body she almost did try to kill me, but eventually she came around and understood why I was so mean. And besides, I couldn't stay pissed at her for very long after finally seeing her. She's like a baby almost, you know?"

"I know what you're talking about. I felt it too when I looked at her." said Ginny smiling slightly as she looked back over at Ivory. "When will she wake up?"

"Dumbledore said probably sometime in the morning. She used a lot of energy coming out of you. She was only up for about three hours. You've been out all day." said Ron.

"Can I stay in here with her?" asked Ginny. She felt as if she needed to be there.

"Don't see why not. Want me to stay with you?" asked Draco.

Ginny nodded as Draco sat down beside her, the others taking their leave to sleep themselves. Ginny took Draco's hand and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes locked on Ivory as if she thought if she looked away, the girl would disappear.

The two looked upon Ivory as if they were parents looking at their child sleeping. It was hard to believe that so much power rested in such a small form.

What would happen when it came time for her to face Tom? Would he dare try to kill a child? Would he give her life a second thought? He didn't have a problem trying to kill Harry when he was a baby. All of a sudden Ginny felt terrible that Ivory had been freed. Maybe she was the one who really needed the protection, not Ginny.

"I don't want her to fight, Draco." whispered Ginny.

"I know what you mean." Draco whispered back. "I just want to lock her in our room until everything is over. I never felt so strong about somebody before."

"Me neither. Not even my siblings."

"She felt bad for hurting you, you know." said Draco. She kept repeating it as you screamed. She felt like she had done something wrong."

"But she didn't!"

"She knows now. The only person that relaxed her was Blaise. I feel she has a bit of a fancy for him."

Ginny laughed. "Much too old. Technically she's only five."

"She is 11 technically technically."

"Why say it twice?"

"Sounded intelligent in my head."

"You're hopeless."

"I prefer the term too dashing to care."

"I see your modesty is still in tact."

"Always, love."

Ginny laughed as she got up and walked over to Ivory, tucking her raven locks behind her ear as she slept.

"I wonder why her hair isn't red like mine." said Ginny as she gently played with a strand of Ivory's hair.

"Probably because of your moronic crush on Potter back then." said Draco rolling his eyes.

"Jealous?"

"Never. You're mine now. Told you a long time ago that I always get what I want." said Draco smugly.

"You didn't want me as a person at first Draco. Don't try to act like you did. "

"Yeah. You're right. It didn't start out like that, but your Weasley ways grew on me. It's like your kind just warps the minds of sensible thinking witches and wizards." said Draco grabbing Ginny's hand and turning her to face him.

"I know you just insulted me, but I'm too in love with my Empath to care about your words right now." said Ginny kissing Draco's nose. "I'll get you back later."

* * *

The next morning, Ivory opened her eyes and looked around. She felt a soothing calmness all around her, making her feel content.

She looked over at the bed beside her and smiled. She could feel the love emitting off the two people that shared the small bed. It was more intense now that she was out of Ginny's body and could see from her own and not out of Ginny's eyes.

She got out of the bed and went to the small bathroom that was attached to the room. After she had used it, she gazed at herself in the mirror.

Finally, she was seeing her true self. True, she looked like a spitting image of an eleven year old Ginny, but she also saw the differences. Her hair, black as a starless night and long down her back, her eyes, clear as prisms, and her cheeks babyish and full. She couldn't help but giggle as she took in every inch of her.

She looked down at the pajamas she was in. A cups. Didn't even need a bra. How immature. She would certainly miss having the size breasts of Ginny's making her feel like a woman, even though she was far from it.

She took a quick shower and conjured up a pretty blue jumper for herself along with a nice flowing khaki skirt, tights, and flats. She twirled in the mirror, delighted with how she looked in her own body wearing her own clothes.

When she came out of the bathroom she seen that Draco and Ginny were still asleep. She decided not to disturb them, and went off on her own.

She walked out of the little room and out of the hospital wing. She skipped down the corridor, smiling at everyone she passed by. Most looked at her as if she was a regular first year just having a happy day. Others gave her looks of annoyance.

She spotted Ginny's friend Luna sitting on a bench, making something. Ivory liked Luna a lot. She was odd, cheery, and sweet and while her stories made Ginny laugh, they made Ivory's imagination soar.

"Hi Luna!" she said a bit too loudly as she sat beside her.

Luna looked beside her and was stunned. Who was this smiling baby? She looked like a long lost Weasley minus the red hair. Still, she felt as if she knew this little girl.

"Hello. And how are you?" said Luna politely.

"I'm fine! What are you making?" asked Ivory enthusiastically.

Luna couldn't help but smile at the little girl. "It's a charm necklace. This tiny vial is filled with fairy dust you see. Keeps zanies from attacking you."

"What are zaines?" asked Ivory, genuinely curious.

"They are bat like creatures that suck out souls instead of blood. They have the same throats at dementors." said Luna calmly.

Ivory covered her lips quickly. Luna smiled and moved Ivory's hands away from her mouth.

"You have anything to worry about. There aren't any around at the moment. I don't want to sound rude by asking this but how do you know my name?"

"Because you're Ginny's best friend, silly. Of course I know who you are. You're Luna, the sweet one who's daddy write The Quibbler and believes in everything." said Ivory excitedly.

Luna smiled sweetly at the girl. She thought about how this child seemed like a little sister almost, and for some reason she felt waves and waves of positive energy, especially when the girl's eyes changed from crystal to a bright blue.

"You're not like other witches are you?" asked Luna.

"No, not really." said Ivory. "Actually I'm-"

"IVORY! There you are, we finally found you!" interrupted Ginny before Ivory could say another word.

"GINNY!" squealed Ivory as she latched onto Ginny as if she was her long lost mother. Ginny couldn't help but hug her back, a bit gentler than Ivory was hugging her of course.

" I see you've met Ginny's little cousin, Lovegood." said Draco nervously, hoping Luna would buy it.

"Cousin you say? That explains the resemblance. But why not red hair? I thought red hair was a Weasley trait." inquired Luna.

"Only with the Weasley's in England." said Ginny. "We have Weasley's everywhere. Ivory is from Italy actually."

"Ohhhh. That's nice." said Luna, completely and utterly not believing them at all, but she wasn't going to let them know that. If Ginny was lying then it must be something serious that needed to be a secret for now.

"I'll be seeing you around then. So long Ivory, you were a delight to talk to." said Luna, waving as she skipped away.

Ivory unlatched from Ginny and looked at Draco's annoyed face.

"Ivory, why did you leave the hospital wing without waking us? We were worried sick not knowing what happened to you." said Draco, surprised that he was sounding more like a scolding father than a teenager.

"I'm sorry." apologized Ivory innocently. "It's just you two looked so comfortable, and I knew that Ginny was probably still tired after what happened. And I was only talking to Luna."

Ginny couldn't help but admire the girl. She looked at her now back to crystal eyes and felt that she saw all the goodness that was in the world in them. It was then she knew, Ivory was hers forever, no matter what happened.

"I know you don't want to be spoken to like Freddy first year, but you need to stay with us, Ron, Hermione, or Blaise. Luna is nice, but anybody else will wonder, especially since you look exactly like me, minus the red hair." said Ginny.

Ivory nodded, her eyes turning to an icy blue.

"Well since she is out and about, what do you think we should do?" asked Ginny to Draco.

"I think we need to speak to Silas and Dumbledore. They will know." said Draco.

"What about Professor Snape?" asked Ivory.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well, shouldn't he know what's going on? And besides, I think he's hiding something. Something to do with Tom. And now that I have my own form, I can probably sense it better and figure out what it is."

Ginny and Draco looked at each other and then back at Ivory.

"Not here." said Draco. "Let's get to Dumbledore's office."


	27. Chapter 27: The Pensieve

A guest reviewed my story and didn't like that I basically made Draco look like a good person because Harry did indeed cheat on Ginny before she even considered doing anything with Draco.

First off, thanks for reviewing.

Second, Draco is by no means a good person. He purposely pursued another man's woman and basically stole her from Harry. Ginny is also in the wrong for going to Draco. She could have done the right thing, but she succumbed to temptation. Harry's cheating isn't to justify what Draco and Ginny did. It is to give reason as to why Ivory hated Harry so much. Just him seeming like he didn't pay property attention to her wasn't enough to merit the rage Ivory felt for Harry. At the end of the day, Harry, Draco, and Ginny were all wrong in their infidelities. And later on in the story that will be explored.

Also Ginny isn't by any means a b***h. She's strong minded and strong willed. You must have just watched the movies because if you read the books you would know she isn't some timid is an extremely strong willed and independent witch. She has a mouth on her, she is sassy, she can throw insults with the best on them, and she has fire. I don't base Ginny at all on the movies, I keep her how she is in the books.

And I don't have a sadistic mind. That's not nice.

And yeah. I don't like Harry and Ginny together. They don't fit. That's my opinion. It is what it is :)

So yeah. That's about it. On with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 27: The Pensieve

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it!" exclaimed Professor Wexler, very much amused as he looked Ivory over. "She's a dyed version of you Ginny!"

"What do you know about muggle dyes, cousin?" asked Blaise.

"I've dated them all, young blood. But that's another story. I'm just amazed at little Ivory here."

Ivory rolled her eyes. "I get that I'm only 11, but you can stop with all the young shit okay? It's really annoying."

"Language, Ivory." said Ron, mocking Hermione when she would say it to him. Hermione glared at him.

"What?" I never get to say that." said Ron, kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"She is truly a wonderful presence, that we can all agree on." said Dumbledore calmly. "In all my years on this Earth, I have never encountered such a wonder as Miss Ivory here. Truly amazing."

Remus and McGonagall nodded, agreeing with the old man.

"Where is Professor Snape?" asked Ivory. "He's hiding something from the lot of you, and he is not to be trusted."

The adults seemed stunned the bluntness of her words. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"He's a spy for the Order right? He continues he undercover work as a Death Eater when really he isn't. Or so he says."

"What do you know Ivory?" asked Remus.

"Ginny, do you remember that meeting that you saw Snape at that took place at Draco's house? The one where Tom yelled at him for being a traitor?"

Ginny thought for a moment and then nodded. "Some of it. I remember it up until Tom almost killed him and then the next thing I knew, I was in one of the rooms."

"That's because I made myself present. You didn't hear what Snape was told to do in exchange for his life. I just don't know if he is going to be loyal to the Order, or loyal to Tom." said Ivory, her eyes slowly turning red.

"What do you mean what Snape was told to do?" asked Ginny.

"Why don't we just let him explain? He's about to walk in. I can feel his energy." grumbled Ivory, her eyes getting more red in color. Draco and Ron moved closer to her, just in case.

As predicted, Professor Snape walked into Dumbledore's office seconds later. He had his trademark emotionless face on as he looked around the room of usual people, but when his eyes landed on Ivory, a flicker of fear was shown.

"Who is this?" he asked Dumbledore, pointing at Ivory as if she was a phantom.

Dumbledore looked at Snape curiously. He had never seen the Professor so alarmed before. "Why, this is our dear Miss Ivory Weasley, Severus. Newly freed as of yesterday."

Snape eyed Ivory as if she was the most foreign thing he had ever seen. And who could blame him? Empaths were not a common occurrence, especially not in a physical form. But there was something familiar, almost as if he had seen her truly before.

Ivory stared back at Snape, eyes burning into his soul. She could feel everything he felt. His fear, his lies, and his betrayal.

"You vile human. You animal!" yelled Ivory, enraged, as everyone stared at her, bewildered.

"You don't know what you're saying, little girl." said Snape in a shaky voice.

"I knew it. I have always known it. Every since you begged for your pathetic life to Tom, you fucking traitor!"

"Miss Weasley!" said McGonagall, shocked.

"Tell them, Snape. Tell them how you know exactly everything that Tom is going to do. Tell them how you've been secretly meeting with him just like Pansy was. I can sense your emotions Severus. You cannot hide from me." said Ivory, with literal flames in her eyes.

"You stupid, stupid girl. You have no idea what you're talking abo-"

At that moment, Ivory had leapt at Snape at lightening speed, knocking him into the stone wall, her hand gripping tightly around his neck.

"Ivory, no!" yelled Draco, Ron, and Blaise as they and Professor Wexler tried to pry the girl's hand off of Snape's choking self.

They managed to get her hand off before she could crush Snape's neck. Snape struggled to gasp for air, before he passed out.

"Sweet Merlin! Albus, this can't keep happening! This...this girl cannot control herself!" said McGonagall before she set off to go get Madam Pomfrey.

"I... I didn't mean..." stuttered Ivory, her body shaking after coming off of her anger.

Dumbledore walked over to Ivory and embraced her like a grandfather would his grandchild. "It's alright Ivory. You are learning as everybody else in this school is. We just have to teach you a little more vigorously to control your powers. I'm more curious, however, as to what you were referring to. I thought you couldn't read minds."

"I can't. But I can read his emotions and they had been sending me bad vibes since I first seen him at the Death Eaters meeting. He had been meeting Tom, plotting against the Order. Check his mind, it's all there. His emotions are so strong."

Dumbledore took a vial from his pocket. "Always keep one on hand." he said amused, as he pulled out his wand and put it to Snape's forehead. He then drew it back, a silver liquid like thread came from his head and onto the wand. Dumbledore then took the wand and tapped it against the opening of the vial, the liquid going into it until it was full.

"What did you do, Professor?" asked Ron.

"I extracted the memories of the past few weeks that had anything to do with Tom Riddle, Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore calmly. "I've taken this so we could see exactly what little Miss Weasley is talking about in my Pensive."

He beckoned the group to gather around a large and shiny golden bowl.

"This is a Pensive. It's my way of analyzing memories of mine as well as others. I put the memories in here and stick my head into the Pensieve. Then, I am able to have an omnipresent view of what was going on, thus I can see things from a clearer angle. Shall we?" he asked widening the bowl so that all their heads could fit in.

Ginny, Ivory, and Hermione stepped up bravely and curious, while the other teens looked nervous.

"I'll stay and go with Snape to the infirmary" said Remus as he levitated Snape.

"Nothing to worry about you lot. You won't feel anything, and you won't be seen. This is merely, a memory." said Dumbledore as he poured the substance into the Pensieve.

* * *

Draco, Ron, Hermione, Ivory, Wexler, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, and Dumbledore all stuck their head in the bowl. They felt as if their bodies had been pulled by an invisible force and they found themselves standing in what looked like a huge dining room. At the long table sat men and women in long black robes, a girl that looked like Ginny, and Tom Riddle, with Snape kneeling at Tom's feet.

Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and held it tightly. "I remember some of this." she whispered in Draco's ear.

The greasy haired man seemed to tremble at the 16 year old's feet as he looked down on him as if he were a king.

"This is where I came in." whispered Ivory to Ginny. "I could feel your fear and it was too strong for you at that time."

"What will you do for me Sev? You had said to be one of Voldemort's most trusted, but all I see in your head is betrayal after he killed your red headed Mudblood bitch that you were never going to obtain."

"Stop it Tom, you have no right." said the memory Ivory, sternly. Tom looked over at her as if he were a devoted husband and nodded.

"My dear Ginevra wants me to stop searching your mind, so I will. For some reason, she has a soft spot for you. I'll never do it again." said Tom in an compassionate, but superior voice.

Draco made a note of this and looked on. Ivory had moved to his other side, gripping his hand like a toddler.

"Now, the question of killing you or not. I'm assuming that's off the table as well?" said Tom, looking at Ivory as she nodded slowly.

"Dammit woman, you're no fun." said Tom, disappointed. " Fine. What do I do with you Severus?"

"Please, My Lord." begged Snape. "I'll give you anything you want."

"Anything?" said Tom sneakily. Ivory looked at him closely.

Tom stuck out his hand. Snape grabbed it, allowing Tom to promptly snatch him up off the ground. He kept his grip, moving his hand slightly up his arm.

"Then do it Severus. Make the Unbreakable Vow. Literally pledge your entire life to me." hissed Tom, his body radiating with power.

Snape looked at Ivory, his eyes pleading for her to somehow get him out of this.

"Tom-"

"Ginevra my sweet, this has to be done. No arguments about it." said Tom gently but sternly at the same time. Ivory looked down at the floor, defeated.

Tom whipped out his wand and handed it to Ivory. "You must do it, love." he said.

Ivory shook her head fiercely. "I'm not doing this! You must be out of your mind if you think I'm going to bind someone to you!"

"I'll do it, master." said Bellatrix standing up. "It would be an honor to do your bidding." She glared intensely at Ivory upon saying that last part.

Tom looked agitated. While he really didn't want Bellatrix doing shit for him, he wasn't going to punish Ginevra in front of everyone for her refusal.

"Fine, wench. Get over here and cast the spell as you see fit." he spat. Bellatrix grinned from ear to ear as she bounced around to them and held out her wand at their outstretched and connected arms.

"Do you, Severus Snape, do so pledge your entire existence to the Dark Lord?" she hissed.

"I will." said Snape in a monotone, but shaky voice.

"And do you vow to do whatever it is the Dark Lord bids without argument?" hissed Bellatrix again, her face lighting up with glee.

"I will."

"And do you also vow, to remain true to the Death Eaters, and not share your allegiance with anyone?"

"I will."

Ivory glared at Snape and then to Tom. She then turned on her heels and left the room.

The images faded and the group found themselves in a red sitting room. Blaise recognized it instantly as his mother's private study.

Snape and Tom seemed to be having a meeting. Snape sat across from Tom, his eyes darting around the room as if he were waiting for something to pop out.

"The Pansy girl has proved to be nothing more than a mere fuck, and a lousy one at that." said Tom as he sipped at the tea on his cup. Snape gave a small smirk. He looked as if he didn't want to have this conversion.

"Still, she was useful at carrying my message back to my sweet Ginevra. How is she, Sev?"

"Miss Parkinson, my Lord?" asked Snape, thinking that Tom was inquiring about Pansy's well being.

"Are you bloody daft?! Why would I give a fuck how that loathsome cow's doing?! I'm asking about Ginevra!" yelled Tom as he threw his glass into the lit fireplace.

Snape put his hands up defensively. "My apologies, sir. She seems to be doing well."

"Is she still around that silver haired tosser?" asked Tom, voice dripping with anger and jealousy.

"Yes sir. She stays with him almost 24 hours a day now. Even sleeping in the same room with him." said Snape, quickly ducking as another tea cup came close to hitting his face after being thrown by Tom.

"What the FUCK! Aren't you his fucking Head Of House? How dare you allow this to happen! I don't want that pale bastard anywhere NEAR her! GINEVRA IS MINE, YOU HEAR ME? MINE!" yelled Tom, his body radiating volcanic rage.

Ginny gripped Draco's hand even tighter. Ron walked over to her and grabbed her other hand.

Snape looked on at Tom as he threw his tantrum. He looked as if he wanted to be amused by it, but thought otherwise.

"I refuse to allow that boy to put his hands on her! Severus, you are to take Ginevra and kill that entitled prick!" ordered Tom furiously.

Snape jumped up. "My Lord, due to circumstances and your plans, do you think it wise for that to happen?"

"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY ORDERS?!"

"My Lord! Never! I'm just saying that a kidnappings and killing wouldn't be wise. Especially after the work you made of Miss Parkinson. You wouldn't want the Order to ambush when we are trying to do the same thing do you? They will come for the Weasley girl. Her family alone is a threat."

Tom breathed heavily, looking as if he wanted to not pay attention to Snape's words, despite the fact that they rang true.

"Fine! But you will do something to separate the two of them! And you will do it fast Severus, or it'll be your head!"

"As you wish, my Lord." said Snape calmly.

"You and the other Death Eaters fail to realize how important Ginevra is to me. Especially after her display of power weeks back."

"My Lord?"

"Her power rivals mine. She could have unintentionally killed me that night, had she kept her hold on me for a few more seconds. That power, whatever it is, is extremely useful and vital to me. And whatever offspring we will have will have twice the power of the both of us. Our legacy will rule for decades. Hell, centuries. The world would be ours for the taking, and no power on Earth would be able to even cause a dent." said Tom, in an almost primal hunger that sent shivers through the group bodies, Dumbledore included.

Snape looked at if he wanted to run. If they could feel the emotions he was having at that moment, they would guarantee it would be nothing but raw fear.

Tom took a deep breath in and sighed hard. It seemed as if his plans had pleasured him. He looked at Snape as if he had just released.

"Severus, you are to go back and keep my beloved Ginevra away from the Malfoy boy. Do whatever you can without raising suspicion and without harming her, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, my Lord." said Snape obediently.

"Good man. Plans need to be executed quicker than anticipated."

The group felt that pull that they had experienced at the beginning and found themselves back in Dumbledore's office.

Everyone looked at both Ginny and Ivory, fear in all of their eyes.


	28. Chapter 28: Visit To St Mungo's

I know, I know, it's been way too long.

My mind has been blank on this and other stories, and I am trying my best to update and keep them current, so you guys will know this has not been abandoned.

I'm wanting to wrap this up in a few more chapters, and I think I may have a general idea on how I'm going to do it. So bare with me, as I try my best to keep this going.

This is mainly a bit of filler until I can get things figured out with the story. Plus, I didn't want to make Pansy seem like such a submissive slag.

* * *

Chapter 28: Visit To St. Mungo's

The group left Dumbledore's office in silence. Dumbledore decided that the conversation over what they had just witnessed could wait until tomorrow, as he felt like both Ginny and Ivory deserved a break. That, and Lupin had returned with news that Pansy had awakened, but was still somewhat weak.

Ivory walked off with Hermione and Ron, saying that she felt Ginny's energy, and realized that she and Draco needed to be alone. Blaise went off with his cousin to help with planning out how to harness Ivory's unstable power. Draco and Ginny headed back to their room. Harry, upon hearing the news of Pansy felt he had a job to do.

Harry went back into Dumbledore's office, where the old man was now sitting at his desk, stroking Fawkes.

"Sir? A request?" asked Harry.

"You wish to go check in on Miss Parkinson." said Dumbledore calmly.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"You are a Gryffindor, as well as a kind person, Mr. Potter. Kind people often feel the need to do the right thing, even when they didn't have anything to do with it. Combine that with a Gryffindor's need to be noble and there you have it."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore pointed over to the fireplace that was in his office. A jar of Floo powder sat upon the mantle. Harry went to it, grabbed a handful of powder, and flooed over to St. Mungo's.

When he got to the hospital, he went to the front desk requesting to see Pansy. The receptionist hesitated at first, but when Harry mentioned Dumbledore and his permission, the woman obliged, leading Harry herself to Pansy's room.

When he walked in, he took a look at the white walls. He scrunched up his nose. He hated hospitals, having been in them and the hospital wing at school way too many times for him to count.

He looked over at Pansy, who appeared to be sleeping. Other than some lightened lines where healed up cuts were, she looked pretty flawless. Then, Harry spied her heavily bandaged torso, and couldn't help but feel horrible for the girl.

He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. He discovered he didn't have much to say, so he turned and headed to the door.

"Potter?" said a weak voice from behind him. He turned to see that Pansy had woken up, her glassy green eyes wide with both annoyance and bewilderment.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing here?" Pansy said in a harsh but hoarse voice.

Harry grimaced. "I came to check on you, that's all."

Pansy scoffed and looked at the ceiling. "Fuck off, Potter. I don't need your pity."

"I didn't come to give your ass any, Parkinson." snapped Harry. "Nice to know that even with almost dying, you're still a bitch."

Pansy was amused. Harry had never spoken like that to her before. "Gotta maintain my image til the end. Sit."

Her request stunned Harry for a few seconds, but he listened, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I have your fucking ex-whore's named permanently burned into my flesh. How do you think I feel, Potter?"

Harry felt a twinge of anger at her words, but decided to let it go. "Nobody asked you to become Tom Riddle's precious pet. We heard from Snape that you were a spy. Why did you do it? You had to have known he was dangerous."

"Awh look, Captain Obvious is doing his job." said Pansy, followed by an eye roll. "I did it for the shags. Tom Riddle is an excellent lover, you know."

"You're sick." spat Harry. "I don't know why I even bothered."

Pansy sighed. Potter was making this hard. "I did it because he asked me to. And I knew that if I didn't, he would kill me. And unlike you noble Gryffs, I'm not prepared to die for a cause I don't even care about. So, to protect myself, I agreed. I agreed to whatever he wanted."

Harry nodded. He couldn't blame her for looking out for herself.

"I suppose that still makes me a slag in your eyes?" said Pansy, wondering why she suddenly felt like Potter's opinion of her mattered.

"What makes you think I ever thought you a slag?"

"Come off it, Potter, I know what you and your little crew think of me."

"I may think of you as a prissy little bitch, but never a slag." said Harry truthfully. "And if I did, it would make me a hypocrite, wouldn't I?"

Pansy couldn't help but grin. "Harry Potter, whoring around Hogwarts? I would have never guessed. I thought you were only partial to red headed Weasleys."

"I've been checking out raven haired witches these days." joked Harry.

Pansy amusingly smirked. "Oh Potter, be careful. You're not ready to prowl into the snake pit yet."

Harry chuckled. "So what are they saying about you?"

"I have another week to go in here." sighed Pansy. "I still twitch on occasion as a result of the cruciatus curse put on me, and they are trying to find a way to prevent the scars on my stomach from glowing so I won't always have to wear bandages."

Harry nodded. He could still see a faint glow in the midst of the bandages, though he couldn't tell that it was words. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl that even though she had agreed to bring a spy, she was still dragged into a situation she didn't need to be in.

"You know, from what I was told, besides Dumbledore and ol McGonagall, you're the only other person who has come to visit me." said Pansy, staring up at the ceiling.

"You parents haven't? What about those bitches you hang out with."

Pansy scoffed. "Any other time in would hex you for that. But no. My parents nor my so called friends have come by. I haven't even got as much as a get well soon card from anyone. Not that I care really."

"You care. You know you do." said Harry, standing up.

"You don't know anything about me, Potter."

"I know that you're upset that the only person who thought to visit you was someone you considered an enemy." said Harry, gently pulling a strand of Pansy's hair.

"I didn't say you were an enemy, Potter. I just never liked you."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Not really." shrugged Pansy.

"I gotta go. Perhaps I'll grace your highness with another visit before you have to leave."

"Do you want to completely ruin my reputation? I can't have Gryffs visiting me like I'm some sick lamb." said Pansy, trying to sound stronger than what she was.

"But I enjoyed giving you this little pity party that you didn't want. It made me feel alive." laughed Harry.

"You're a bit of a smartass, Potter. I must say, it's pretty intriguing." smirked Pansy.

"See you around, Parkinson." said Harry, heading towards the door.

"Don't come back here, Potter."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Draco sat with his back against the headboard of his bed. Ginny sat in between his legs, feeling mentally drained.

"I'm scared, Draco." said Ginny, as Draco gently kissed the back of her neck.

"Scared of what? Nothing is going to happen to you." said Draco, continuing what he was doing.

"Not for me, stupid. For Ivory. I'm scared for Ivory." said Ginny, moving her neck away from Draco's lips. She turned to face him, sitting on her knees.

"Why? Why when you know we won't let anything happen to her."

Because, Draco, once he figures out that the power is in her and not me anymore, he's going to target her. He isn't going to rest until he has her."

"We won't let that happen, you know that."

"It isn't about us letting it happen! You don't understand, Tom is powerful, even more than his older self. He wouldn't give a fuck about her being a child, he will take what he feels should have and he will destroy her!"

"You don't think I realize that shit, Gin?"

"I never said you didn't! But you don't understand! You can't possibly understand how I feel. If we lost her, it's like...it's like-"

"You're losing a part of you." finished Draco. "I get it. I feel the same way. But she has to do this. We all have a responsibility."

Ginny grinned. "You're sounding more and more like a Gryffindor every single day." she teased.

"Come off it, you wish I was a bloody Gryff." said Draco, lightly touching Ginny's nose. "I curse myself nightly for falling for one. And a Weasley one at that."

"Oh shut up, you love me." said Ginny, as she kissed Draco deeply.

* * *

As Ivory sat in Hermione and Ron's common room, the pair argued again over Ivory's well being after everything was over.

"Ginny is off her bloody rocker, she is." said Ron as he paced back and forth in Ron's bedroom. "She's not even of age! She's a fucking sixth year! If what you say is going to happen, Ivory will turn into a baby after this is over! My sister can't raise a baby!"

"It isn't up to me and you to decided that, Ronald."

groaned Hermione, bored with Ron's ranting. "She's from Ginny, so Ginny is the one that says what happens."

"How can you take her side, Hermione?!" protested Ron. "My sister shouldn't have to be a teen mum when we have a perfectly capable mother that can do that!"

"It isn't about me taking Gin's side, Ron. It's about doing the right thing. Ivory is like Ginny's own child. We would be wrong trying to separate them."

"Ginny still lives with us, Mione."

"You know she won't accept your mum raising Ivory. You know that in your heart, Ron." said Hermione.

Ron sighed and sat down on the bed. "You're right. I know. I just don't want her to feel like she is being forced to do something she isn't ready for. Ivory is great, but she is going to be a huge responsibly."

"She'll have Draco to help her." said Hermione, trying to make it sound positive.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Draco's a fucking Death Eater spawn that couldn't even protect my sister. What makes you think he will know how to take care of a baby?"

"Oh, stop it, Ron." said Hermione, hopping onto the bed behind him and massaging his shoulders. "Draco adores your sister, and he adores Ivory as well. He may not admit or, but he'd die before he would let anything happen to either of them. Have you seen the way he looks at the both of them?"

Ron scrunched up his face. Hermione had him there. He couldn't help but notice how protective Draco had became over his sister and Ivory. He couldn't deny that Draco cared for them, no matter how much he wanted to. But why the ferret? Why couldn't it had been anybody else?

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "It's a hard pill to swallow, Ron. Believe me, I know."

Ron smirked and turned his head to face Hermione. "Maybe we could take her and raise her." he joked.

Hermione let out a laugh. "I'm not ready to be anybody's mum. Besides, we've spent the last seven years parenting Harry. I think we deserve a vacation."

Ron laughed and pulled Hermione around him and onto his lap. They were just about to gear up for some much wanted snogging, when Ivory came bursting into the room, panting hard and sweating.

"Ron...Hermione? I don't feel so very good..." Ivory said weakly.

Hermione hopped off of Ron as he rose up to catch Ivory just before she passed out. Suddenly, her body started to glow, and when it had stopped, Ivory looked a foot smaller.

"Hermione..." said Ron in a terrified and shaky voice. "What's happening..."

"To Dumbledore's office. Now!"


	29. Chapter 29: The Situation

I know, I know, it's been FOREVER. For that I am sorry.

I have had the worst writer's block with this and some of my other stories. However, I never ever want to leave a story unfinished, and this will be completed in a few more chapters, as I know EXACTLY how I want it to end lol.

I hope some of you have stuck around for the ride. If you have, I am eternally grateful to you. As I said I know exactly how the story will end, and I'm determined to end it. Just gotta make sure the words in between are good and it doesn't seemed rushed. The last thing I wanna do is rush an ending.

I hope to also be updating more stories soon as well. Another chapter of The King's Chronicles is being worked on, so expect an update soon for that.

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 29: The Situation

"What's happening to her?" asked Ginny as she, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Madame Pomfrey, and Dumbledore stood around Ivory's hospital wing bed.

"I can't say that I know, Miss Weasley." said Dumbledore grimly. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"Hermione?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking." said Hermione hurriedly as she flipped through the pages of the book on Empaths trying to find an answer.

"I would think it would be obvious what's going on." snapped Draco. "She's getting fucking younger!"

"I know that, genius!" yelled Ginny back. "I want to know why!"

"Stop fucking yelling, it isn't going to help her!" shouted Ron.

"If you all would simply calm down, Im sure Miss Granger will find the issue," said Dumbledore as calmly as he could, despite his worry and frustration over not knowing what was going on with the girl.

Hermione flipped pages and read at an alarmingly fast pace. Ron sat down, helpless as to what to do, while Ginny and Draco paced back and forth, their moods preventing them from keeping still.

"I think I found it!" exclaimed Hermione minutes later. The group crowded around Hermione and the book, anxious to hear what she had to say.

 _"If the Empath is created for a specific purpose, and if it has been taken from their host's body without fulfilling that purpose, it is possible for the Empath to regress and age in reverse." re_ ad Hermione with a gasp. _"Such occurrences can be fatal to the Empath, as they can regress back into an infant, and eventually, a fetus that cannot survive outside of the host's body."_

"So in other words, because Ivory has been out of Ginny for so long without doing what she was made to do, she will die?" asked Ron.

Hermione gulped. "That is what it looks like."

"No!" yelled Ginny.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Draco in a shaky voice.

"The book offers no solution," said Hermione as she read ahead.

"Well, what if we got Ivory back into Ginny's body?" wondered Ron.

"That would be immensely painful for both Ginny and Ivory from what I read, but-"

"I'll do it," said Ginny with no hesitation.

Hermione winced. "I don't think you understand, Gin. From what I read. the pain is unbearable, unlike anything the human body can possibly endure."

"I don't care. I have to save her!"

"You could die, Ginny!"

Ron let out a small gasp. Draco eyed Ginny anxiously. Dumbledore said nothing.

"I...I have to try." sniffed Ginny.

"Are you mental?" exclaimed Ron. "You're wanting to do something that could get you killed?!"

"I would die for Ivory just as quick as I would die for you, Ron!" shouted Ginny, wiping her eyes. "She is mine! She is my family! I can't stand here and watch her die knowing I can save her!"

"Professor?" asked Ron frantically.

Dumbledore gave a heavy shrug. "As I have said before, I have never seen anything like this. I am not knowledgeable on Empaths. However-"

Dumbledore paused. He put his hand up to his chin and looked slightly dazed, as if he had just had an epiphany.

"Follow me." he said abruptly.

"But what about Ivory?" asked Ginny. "I can't just leave her!"

"Madame Pomfrey will see to her, Miss Weasley, and alert me if anything changes." said Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey gave a nod, placing a hand on Ivory's forehead.

"Now all of you, come. Poppy, if you could send a quick memo to Mr. Potter telling him to meet us in the classroom beside the Great Hall please?"

As soon as Dumbledore said it, Ginny knew exactly who they were going to, and she had felt extremely foolish not even thinking of going to him sooner.

* * *

The group followed behind Dumbledore down the long corridor that led to the Great Hall. They went a few feet passed it and entered a classroom door.

They went inside a room that looked similar to the Forbidden Forest. There were soft moss mounds on the leaf covered floor for students to sit on, small trees loomed all around, and the ceiling was just like the enchanted one in the Great Hall, only it showed much more than just the sky and weather.

"Evening Firenze," said Dumbledore calmly. "I trust I haven't interrupted your meditation."

The centaur he was referring to turned his head from the ceiling in which he had been staring at when the group had walked in. He looked that the old wizard as if Dumbledore's presence bored him, as well as the others. However, when his eyes fell upon Ginny, his demeanor changed.

"You are the vessel, " he said to Ginny in an almost mystifying voice.

Ginny was stunned at the way Firenze was addressing her, however, she understood what he was saying, and slowly nodded her head.

"You knew about the Empath, I presume?" asked Dumbledore.

"I had sensed other worldly powers at different parts of the day ever since I arrived here two years ago." explained Firenze. "As I hardly ever ventured beyond this room since my arrival, I would only sense it whenever the vessel would pass by my classroom as well as when it would go to eat meals. The aura was always very strong, as most Empathic auras are. I just had no knowledge that you, dear one, was the vessel. "

Ginny sat down on one of the soft moss cushions. Firenze walked over to her and placed his palm onto her forehead, closing his eyes. Ginny felt as if she was going into a trance. She felt an eerie calm, as if she were wrong for feeling that way.

"So she is female," said Firenze softly. "Hence why I felt her presence even through walls. Female Empaths appear to be a lot stronger than males."

At that moment, Harry ran into the room, slamming the doors against the walls.

"I just got the message." he puffed "What-"

"If you could, Mr Potter, try and ." said Dumbledore, nodding his head towards Ginny and Firenze. "We are making a few discoveries at the moment."

"Oh," said Harry sheepishly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you again," said Firenze before he put his attention back on Ginny.

Harry walked over to the others, who were still confused as to what Firenze was saying.

"You have freed the Empath," said Firenze. It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"She said that we had to," said Ginny. "She said that if we didn't, it would destroy us both."

"Hm. And now she is regressing back into a state of nothingness. If she is to do that, she will cease to exist. You know that, child."

Ginny nodded.

Firenze looked up at the stars and planets that were in the enchanted ceiling. He stared at them for what seemed like hours.

"You can no longer be her vessel." he said finally. "You either allow her to fulfill the purpose in which she was made, or you let her die."

"Death is not an option," Ginny said immediately.

"Then she must fulfill her purpose." said Firenze. "She was created to defeat the being that we speak of not, so you must allow her, though from the looks of the stars, you may not have a choice. He is drawing near."

Everyone in the room froze. A chill ran up Ginny's spine, and she shivered so hard she almost fell off the cushion

"He will be approaching within the hours. Tomorrow evening." said Firenze staring back at the ceiling. "He will have a great army of his followers as well as other creatures."

"What is the outcome, Firenze?" asked Dumbledore, his voice slightly shaky.

Firenze gave Dumbledore a solemn look. "Now you know I cannot reveal that to you, Professor. I can tell you this. Without the power of the Empath, the outcome looks bleak."

Ginny looked down at the ground. Ivory was more like a child than ever now. She really didn't want her to have to fight. However, she didn't want to see her die either.

"What will happen?" asked Ginny. "What will happen to her after we defeat him?"

Firenze gave Ginny a sad smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is for the Empath to decide." he answered. "Rarely do they even have the energy to do much except for die."

Ginny felt as if Firenze's words had punched her in the gut. She stood up quickly, eyes not tearing away from the centaur.

"You've grown attached to the Empath. I can see it in your eyes." said Firenze.

"Her name is Ivory," spoke up Draco, growing tired of the centaur referring to Ivory as if she were less than what she was.

Firenze shot Draco a hard glance, as if his outburst had insulted him. Then, he turned his attention back on Ginny.

"You have named her as if she were your child." he continued. "This Empath, Ivory as you call her, she is young?"

"She remained the 11 year old essence of Miss Weasley while Miss Weasley herself aged." said Dumbledore.

Firenze looked vaguely surprised by that. " Interesting," he pondered. "Very interesting. She is but an infant herself then. This makes things different."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"You will see soon enough, dear one." said Firenze. Then he looked over at Dumbledore. "Prepare yourselves for what is to come. Prepare your students, your staff, everyone you hold dear. The evil one comes tomorrow. And death comes with him."

* * *

 _Dolohov Estate_

Tom Riddle sat in the parlor room of Antonin Dolohov's estate, the only Death Eater residence besides the Lestrange's that he had not destroyed. He twisted his wand with his fingers in one hand, and held a cup of brandy in another. Though he hated muggles very existence, he did appreciate their alcoholic beverages, especially their top shelf bottles.

He sat there and stared at an old picture of a forest on the opposite wall. He was seething. He was tired of sitting as round and doing nothing, knowing that the arrogant pest of Lucius Malfoy was bedding his precious Ginevra.

He had become obsessed with her. Consumed by her. The very thought of her red hair sent a delightful tingle to his midsection. He never indulged in masterbation, which he felt was immature. He was beyond being satisfied by the touch of himself. He wanted her. He needed her. And the sooner that she came to her bloody senses and joined him by his side, he would have her.

However, he grew tired of waiting. Why should he wait for something that he had owned for the past 5 years? Ginevra was his, every since she first wrote into the diary. Ginevra, the wizarding world, all of it was his.

And he was ready to take it all back.

"Malfoy! Lestrange!" he shouted, knowing full well that they were just outside the door.

The door to the parlor opened, and Lucius and Bellatrix crept in slowly. Bellatrix was on her guard, unsure of what the young Dark Lord was going to do. He had been killing off people, including her husband, for no reason at all over the past couple days.

"You two let those dimwits that we will strike Hogwarts next evening." said Tom, taking a sip of his brandy.

Lucius and Bellatrix looked at each other on shock and then back at Tom.

"My Lord, are you sure?" asked Bellatrix timidly. "We still haven't contacted all of our allies, and al-"

"Are you about to sit here and question my commands, Lestrange?" growled Tom. "I have no problem making you join your husband in the afterlife."

Bellatrix shut her mouth tightly and shook her head. Lucius on the other hand, spoke up.

"What Bella is trying to say, My Lord, is that maybe we should strengthen up our army a bit more before attacking Hogwarts."

Tom turned his attention to Lucius. He could feel his skin heating up from the anger that was building.

"YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT WE SHOULD DO?!" he boomed. "HAVE WE NOT THE GIANTS ON OUR SIDE? HAVE WE NOT THE CENTAURS THAT AREN'T LOYAL TO THAT CRETIAN DUMBLEDORE ON OUR SIDE? HAVE WE NOT ENOUGH OF YOU PATHETIC AND EXPENDABLE DEATH EATERS TO FIGHT FOR OUR CAUSE?!"

Both Lucius and Bellatrix dropped to their knees in submission. Tom threw the glass of brandy against a nearby wall with so much force, it seemed to had blown up rather than shattered.

"NEVER QUESTION MY AUTHORITY AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" he yelled, pointing his wand their way.

"Y-y-y-yesss, My Lord." stuttered Lucius and Bellatrix.

Tom took in a deep breath and then lowered his wand.

"Now," he said in a voice as if he were trying to calm them, "you will carry out my orders and do exactly as I say. My Ginevra and my throne are waiting for me. I cannot delay them any longer. Do you understand? Now, go!"

Lucius and Bellatrix scrambled up from the floor. They rushed over to the door as quickly as they could.

"Oh, and Lucius?" Tom called out. "One more thing?"

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Be sure to also prepare you and your wife for the death of your son tomorrow." said Tom with a vindictive grin. "I shall be dealing with him personally."


End file.
